


The Lexington Chronicles

by JediFighterPilot2727



Series: Eyes Like Kryptonite [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, SuperCorp, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 40,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediFighterPilot2727/pseuds/JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: After three years of marriage, Lena and Kara decide to adopt a toddler. Follows the adventures of SuperCorp as they find the perfect little girl and go through the process of expanding their little family. Chock full of fluff and feels!! Cameos by all of your favorite super friends as well as Daisy and Mac - the Luthor-Danvers doggos!One-shots set in the same universe as Eyes Like Kryptonite but that focus on Lexington! (You don't need to have read Eyes Like Kryptonite to understand this! Taking prompts and headcanons!





	1. Lexington

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to separate out my Lexington fics, because it appears there are going to be a lot of them! lol! Both of these first two chapters have been posted on Eyes Like Kryptonite but I hope to have a new one out soon! Shout out to the-archane-archives on tumblr for coming up with the fic name!

Lena doesn’t think she has ever been more nervous in her life. 

And she’s been married to Supergirl for three years, so that’s saying something.

She smooths her blouse for what feels like the thousandth time, hands shaky and nerves rattling. She forces herself to take a deep breath. 

In.

Hold it.

Out. 

In.

Hold it-

Her phone ringing in her purse shatters any sense of calm she was building, and she nearly jumps out of her chair. She glances around the waiting room nervously, relieved when she sees that she’s still alone. Kara’s face is smiling up at her from her phone screen and she swipes to answer.

“Hello?”

“Hey, so don’t be mad."

“Kara, what did you do?” She tries to keep the whine out of her voice, but she doubts she succeeds.

“It’s not my fault! Really! I just-“ Theres the sound of a scuffle and Lena resists the urge to groan, this exactly what she feared.

“Let me guess, Supergirl was needed somewhere.”

“There was a malfunction at the DEO and a rogue alien escaped, but I swear I’ll have it wrapped up soon.”

“Kara! We’re supposed to be adopting a child!” and she knows it isn’t Kara’s fault, but she’s just so on edge, because this is a huge thing and she’s freaking out, and Kara was supposed to be here and Kara was going to be the calm one and -

“I’ll just reschedule!” She blurts.

“Don’t do that! It took us weeks to get this appointment! Just get started without me and I promise I’ll be there- HEY! STOP PUNCHING ME! I AM TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION!!”

A man in a suit walks in the room and Lena’s heart rate sky rockets.

“Kara, they’re calling me back.”

“You’ll be fine I promise, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Right.”

“1-4-3.”

“1-4-3.”

She tries to hide the fact that her hands are shaking as she slips her phone back into her purse and turns to face the gentleman.

“Mrs. Luthor-Danvers?” She nods and he continues, sticking out his hand. “Pleasure to meet you, I’m Dr. Egrett.”

“Pleasure.” She returns, exchanging a firm handshake.

“It was my impression that your wife would be here?” 

“That was her on the phone, actually. She’s a bit tied up at work, I think Supergirl’s out saving the day and you know, the presses don’t stop for anything. She should be here soon, though.”

“Right, well should we go ahead and get started? The children are all in the common room.” He leads her into his office, bright windows all pointing towards a giant room.

“Children?”

“Well, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, you are here to adopt a child, are you not?”

“Yes, but- I just thought there would be questions or paperwork . . .”

The elderly gentleman laughs gently.

“I’ve read over your rather . . . extensive file. It’s clear you and your wife are more than ready for the responsibility of a child, excellent financial situation, Cynthia tells me the house visit went well . . . All that’s left is to see you around the children.”

Her apprehension must show on her face because he laughs again.

“Oh dear, you look as nervous as I was when my husband and I did this twenty years ago. You’re going to be fine.”

She smiles softly and feels a little bit of her anxiety melt away. God, she wishes Kara were here.

“So, this is the toddler, pre-shool group; I thought we might start with them first.”

“You’re just going to set me loose out there?”

“Well, we usually find that’s best, for the first time at least. The children are used to having volunteers, and so they don’t get too suspicious. Or attached.”

The words are like a weight in her stomach, because she’s been the little orphan girl - trying not to think about the family she doesn’t have.

“Right.”

“Are you ready? You’re welcome to leave your purse in my office.”

She sets her purse down and smoothes her blouse again.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He opens the outside door, and she pauses. “You’ll send Kara out as soon as she get here?”

“Of course.”

He smiles, and closes the door and then she’s alone, and holy shit she did not think this through.

She scans the room, taking in the different groups of children. There are a handful of adults watching over them and stopping them if they get too rowdy but for the most part letting them play. The children are scattered all over, involved in various group activities . . . 

Except for one little girl sitting in the corner, curled up in a giant arm chair. She’s small, no older than two or three, with brown hair and bright blue eyes. She's a holding a book that’s no doubt too advanced for her to actually read, but the pictures are bright, and Lena suspects that’s what’s drawn her to pick it up. She’s the only child in the whole place that isn’t screeching or laughing, or chattering with friends; and while she doesn’t look sad, Lena feels her heart break all the same.

She steps over, taking in the chess table in front of the girl’s chair, and the stack of giant legos scattered around it. 

“May I sit here?” She asks softly, gesturing to the chair opposite.

The little girl doesn’t say anything, but she nods slowly and watches carefully as Lena sits before returning to her book.

They sit like that for a long while, Lena slowly starting to move the chess pieces around as she keeps one eye on the girl across from her. 

She’s halfway through her second game when she feels a gentle tug on her pants leg. 

The little girl is standing there, watching her. 

She sits back, slowly; and she feels sort of like she’s trying not to startle a wild animal. 

Only this animal is climbing up into the chair with her and she freezes, unsure exactly of what she’s supposed to do. The child settles in her lap and opens her book back up.

“Did you want me to read-“ the little girl startles at the sound of Lena’s voice, and gives her a guarded look.

“Sorry,” She whispers softly. “I won’t talk.”

The little girl watches her for a moment before turning back to her book. 

Lena's heart is pounding in her chest, and her palms are sweaty, and god, she wishes Kara were here, because Kara would know what to do; and she certainly wouldn’t just sit here frozen.

It takes a good fifteen minutes, but she slowly relaxes, reading over the little girl's shoulder. The book is about Supergirl, of all things, saving the world with some Kryptonian dog named Krypto. She wonders where they got that idea. 

Where there even dogs on Krypton? She makes a mental note to ask Kara later.

She isn’t sure how long they sit like that, she loses track after the third time flipping slowly through the book. 

They don’t talk, just sit in silence, occasionally the girl pointing to a picture or a word. 

Lena finds herself wondering if she knows what they mean, or if she just thinks they’re pretty. Before she can figure out a way to determine if the little girl actually understands the letters written on the page without actually asking if she understands; one of the caretakers stands in the center of the room and claps her hands.

The little girl jumps again, and Lena moves a hand to her shoulder, hoping it’s comforting and doesn’t just make things worse.

“Alright, kids! It’s dinner time, everybody line up to go wash your hands!” 

The little girl hops down to the floor and starts to walk away only to stop and turn back to Lena. She still doesn’t say anything, just smiles, holding her book tightly to her chest. 

It’s a heartbreaking sight, really.

Lena smiles back and offers a small wave, waiting until the children have filed out before making her way back to the door of Dr. Engrett’s office.

Kara is there just inside the door, standing at the window, and she feels herself relax just a little bit. Her wife may be bullet proof, but it's always a welcome sight to see her in one piece - especially after a fight.

“Hey.” Kara’s smile is soft. 

“Hey, did you get everything . . . “ She glances to the desk where Dr. Engrett is pouring through a medical journal and pretending not to listen to their conversation. “Taken care of?”

“Yeah, yeah, Supergirl saved the day - of course - and I got what I needed for my article.”

“Did you just get back?”

“Like . . .” Kara’s eyes dart to her watch. “Forty-five minutes ago?”

“You’ve been watching me from the window this whole time?!” 

Geez, so much for Kara coming to rescue her.

“What?! You were bonding, I didn’t want to interrupt.” 

Lena wrings her hands nervously before Kara catches them, squeezing them gently.

“I don’t if I would call it bonding, we sat in silence for an hour. It was like a Luthor family dinner.”

“Actually,” Dr. Engrett looks up from his journal. “Lexington hasn’t really spoken to anyone since she arrived. That’s the most she’s interacted with, well; anyone, really.”

Lena’s heart catches in her throat.

“What did you say her name was?”

“Lexington. Her teachers have taken to calling her Lexi for short and she seems to be responding well.”

Lexi.

Lex.

The similarity makes her stomach churn. 

“Aww!!” Kara squeals beside her. “Lexi! I always wanted to name my daughter after Alex! It must be a sign!”

It still amazes her, how even after all these years she and Kara can see completely different sides of the same coin.

“Next time, it would be nice to have you both out there, see how she interacts with you as unit. Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, you’ve already established a bit of a rapport so I think it would do best for you to introduce the other Mrs. to Lexi to see how she reacts.” 

He studies them over the top of his glasses.

“If that seems like something you’re interested in pursuing.”

She looks at Kara and sees all the confirmation she needs.

“Yes. Most definitely."


	2. Kara Meets Lexington

“I don’t think I’ve seen you this nervous since our wedding.” 

She turns to see Kara watching her, blue eyes full of concern.

“We’re just talking about adopting a child. A little girl who hasn’t spoken in the past 6 months; who from what Dr. Engrett has told us has had a pretty traumatic first three years of life. And she jumps at loud noises, and even if we manage not to break her - because she’s tiny- then how are we supposed to make that better”

Kara’s hands settle on her shoulders and she feels her fluttering heart start to slow. 

“You care about all of that, and we both know that already starts to make it better!” 

Lena sighs, and further allows herself to invade Kara’s space; wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist and settling her head on her chest.

“I just want to give her a hug, because she looks so lonely. But I’m not even sure if she likes hugs! What if she doesn’t like hugs?!”

Kara’s arms wrap around her and some of the tension melts out.

“Hey, hey. It’s gonna be okay.”

After a moment, Lena pulls away from the embrace - her nerves finally getting the better of her.

“She doesn’t like loud noises, and you know she doesn’t talk, and she startles really easily, so don’t be too fast - or too loud.”

“When I first came to Earth,” Kara whispers softly, in case anyone happens to be listening. “Everything was too fast, or too loud, or too see through. And even now sometimes I feel overwhelmed, I know what sensory overload is like.”

“Right, of course. Sorry, sometimes I forget. You’re just so good at hiding it most of the time.”

“It’s okay. You’re nervous, I get it - I’m nervous too.” Kara smiles and reaches in her messenger bag. “Wanna color?” 

She’s holding out a Supergirl themed coloring book and a pack of crayons and Lena feels her heart meltl.

“You brought a coloring book?”

“Well, she said she likes Supergirl, and art always helped me feel better, so I thought we could color with her.” Kara shrugs. 

“Have I told you today that you’re perfect?”

“Not since yesterday?” Kara tilts her head. "I think? Or maybe it was two days ago? I don’t really remember.”

Lena can’t help but roll her eyes. 

“You’re impossible.”

The door to the office opens and Dr. Engrett sticks his head in. 

“Are you ladies ready?”

Kara nods and reaches for Lena’s hand dragging her inside before she can protest.

“Now remember, I know it’s impossible for you to have not gotten your hopes up after last time, but you want any sort of connection to form organically - you don’t want to force it.”

“Of course.” Lena looks to Kara, who nods again. “We just want what’s best for Lexington.” 

“Dinner is at 5:30 so you’ll have about an hour with her, and then I’ll have some paperwork for you to look over, things like that.”

Lena takes a shaky breath as he lets them into the common room, her hand sweating in Kara’s.

“I don’t see her.” She mutters nervously, eyes darting around the room.

“She’s here, its not like she can just disappear.” Kara teases gently.

“I know, I know.” She jumps when she feels a tiny hand slip into her free one. 

Bright blue eyes are staring up at her, and she smiles down at Lexington, her grin growing when Lexi smiles back. The little girl pauses though, when she sees Kara standing on Lena’s other side.

Lena holds her breath as Lexi looks Kara over, as if trying to determine what to make of her. 

Ever so slowly, Lena kneels down until she and the little girl are at eye level.

“Hi, Lexington” She whispers so softly she can barely hear herself, but Lexi doesn’t jump, only offers the hint of a smile. 

“We never really had a proper introduction the other day, I’m Lena.”

The little girl waves slowly before turning to eye Kara.

“This is my wife, Kara.” Lena whispers softly, and Kara crouches down beside her. 

“Hello, little one.” Kara’s voice is gentle, and Lexi studies her thoughtfully.

“Lena told me you like Supergirl, so I thought you might like this.” Kara holds out the coloring book and Lexi’s eyes grow wide at the sight of Supergirl on the cover. Taking the coloring book and holding it against her chest, Lexi tugs Lena (and consequently Kara), towards a small picnic table in the corner. When they come to a stop, Lexi releases her hand to take a seat at the table.

Lena looks to Kara, unsure exactly, of where to go from here; but Kara only shrugs back at her before sitting next to Lexi on the bench. Lena hesitates a moment before taking a seat on the Lexi’s other side - mainly because she’s starting to feel a little out of place just standing there. 

Lexi flips slowly through the book, eyes roaming over the outlines.

She goes through every page twice before pointing to one of the pages.

Kara gently tears it along the perforations and hands it back to Lexi before popping open the pack of crayons on the table and selecting a page for herself. 

It’s odd, Lena thinks, sitting there and watching them color - but she doesn’t really know what else to do. She glances around the room at the other children, feeling a wave of sad memories threatening to overwhelm her. She had been in an orphanage for almost four months before Lionel had seen fit to take her out. It didn’t help that he had known she was there the whole time - had been aware from the very day her mother had died but had still delayed in taking her in. Some sort of power play she was sure. It always was with him. 

A tapping on her arm startles her out of her thoughts and she looks up to see Kara holding out a piece of paper. It’s one of the scenes from the coloring book and Kara winks, gesturing for her to take it. 

She hasn’t colored in . . .

Well, she doesn’t really remember the last time she colored. 

It’s been years, certainly. 

As she picks up a blue crayon that perfectly matches the color of Kara’s eyes, she supposes that it’s an activity that’s about to start happening a lot more frequently.

They color in silence for the better part of the hour, until Kara pulls out a blank sheet of paper and begins drawing flowers. Lexi is enthralled, and carefully copies the designs; slightly shaky and uneven, but rather good for her age. 

At least, according to the books Lena’s read on childhood development - not that she has any real life experience to go off of. 

The tables turn, however, when Kara passes the crayon to Lena. 

“Draw something, Lee.” Is the whispered request and Lena starts to protest only to look up and find two pairs of bright blue eyes pleading with her. 

Something tells her this is the first of many times that she’s going to be compelled by a joint effort pout from those two and her heart stutters just a little bit. 

Carefully, she sketches out a stick figure. His arms are lopsided, and his head is kind of oval but hey, she’s used to drawing her designs on graph paper - not to mention her designs usually don’t involve stick people. 

Somehow she doesn’t really think Lexi would appreciate a drawing of her latest reactor field design.

A soft giggle erupts from beside her, and she looks down to see Lexington covering her mouth with her hands. Her eyes shoot to Kara who’s face mirrors her surprise. It’s the most noise she’s ever heard from the little girl, and she can’t help but feel a little proud of that. 

Even if it was because of her horrible art skills. 

She passes the crayon back to Kara who takes out a fresh sheet of paper and a begins to quickly sketch out a face. Both Lena and Lexi lean over to watch the form quickly take shape. 

Lena always loved to watch Kara draw. There was just something about the way she could bring something to life so effortlessly. It quickly becomes evident that the sketch is of Lexi, and she can feel the grin stretching her cheeks. 

When Kara is finished, she hands the picture to Lexi who studies it carefully before smiling up at Kara. The moment is short lived when the teacher calls the children to dinner and Lexi looks at them questioningly. Lena senses the girl’s wordless query and tucks the drawing into the coloring book before passing both it and the pack of crayons to her. 

Lexi smiles brightly up at them, hesitating for a moment before moving to join the rest of the group.

“How is she so adorable without even saying anything?” Kara whines. Her face scrunched up like it is when Daisy or Mac does something particularly cute, and Lena can’t help but laugh. 

“I’m glad you see it too.”

“I just want to wrap her up in a warm blanket and buy her a bunch of teddy bears and never let anything bad happen to her ever again.”

Lena laughs again, taking Kara’s hands in her own. 

“So, does that mean you want to talk to Dr. Engrett about the next step?”

“I think we should.” 

“Yeah?”

Kara nods

“Yeah."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“It’s a little more difficult to determine, sense she’s nonverbal, but I believe Lexington has taken to you two rather well. We firmly believe that the less time children send with us, the better; so if this is something that you’re sure about, I suggest we move forward immediately.” Dr. Egrett says from across his desk.

“When you say immediately . . .” Lena lets the question hang, squeezing Kara’s hand tightly. 

“I mean that Lexi could come to live with you by the end of next week.” The doctor answers with a smile and Lena feels her heart jolt to a momentary stop before stuttering on. 

“Next week?! That’s so soon! I’m glad it’s soon but we have so much to prepare!”

She glances at Kara who appears shell shocked. 

“Are you alright? You look terrified.”

“We’re gonna be parents, Lee, in less than ten days, we’re gonna be parents. “

Surely Kara isn’t second guessing this, not when they’re so close. She swallows the nervous energy rising up in her throat.

“It’s good though, right?” 

Kara’s eyes lock on to hers and she swears she can see the happiness shining straight from the other woman’s soul.

“It’s perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	3. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena decide that they should probably tell their family about the pending adoption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone sending me love for Lexi makes me so happy!!!

Lena’s hands are shaking as opens the bottle of wine.

She can barely get the corkscrew threaded, and when she finally does; she’s trembling too much to pull it out. She feels Kara’s hands settle on her waist, and she instantly relaxes, allowing herself to lean back into the embrace - eyes fluttering shut.

“You nervous, Mrs. Zor-el?” Kara’s breath is hot on her ear as the superhero brushes back the hair from her face.

“Nervous? Why would I be nervous? We’re just announcing to your family that we’re adopting a child in less than a week. Nothing to be nervous about.”

It's Sunday afternoon, and they're all set to pick up Lexington on Friday. There was still going to be a short one on one (well, two on one) visit with Lexi on Thursday to tell her the news, but besides that everything was completed. They were officially going to become parents. 

Barring any protest from Lexi of course - which Lena wasn’t sure she would survive if that happened anyway. 

“Are you nervous about Lexington? Or telling our family?” Kara asks, taking the bottle from her and nimbly popping the cork.

“I’m nervous that Lexington won’t like us once we get her home, but I’m mostly excited for that. I’m nervous about telling your family.”

“Do you need to wear one of your power suits? I’ve seen you face down a lot worse than our family in one of those!”

“This isn’t funny!” Lena scolds, accepting the glass of wine Kara hands her. “We haven’t even told them that we were trying to adopt and now we’re just going to tell them that we’re adopting a little girl and ‘oh, surprise - she’s coming home next week!’” She takes a sip of her wine before continuing. “I doubt they’ll be thrilled.”

Kara pulls her close by the elbows, and she feels a firm kiss against her forehead. 

“We didn’t tell them because we needed time to get settled with the idea - we had no way of knowing we would find a match so fast! And they will love Lexi, I promise.”

“I’m not worried about them liking Lexi - she’s adorable and sweet, and I don’t know why anyone would ever not like her. I’m worried about what they’ll think about me being a mother.”

Kara’s eyes study her gently.

“You are going to make a great mom. And everyone will see it.”

“But-“

“No ‘buts’, great mom.”

The door bell rings and she fights the urge to flinch.

“It’s just Alex and Maggie.” Kara says, leveling her gaze at the door. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Are you sure we cant just bring Lexi home and have it be a surprise?”

“Just channel the excitement. Think about that instead of the nerves.”

Lena forces herself to take a deep breath and nods. They have to get this over with eventually.

Kara moves to the door and opens it, revealing a smiling Maggie and Alex on the other side.

“So what’s up?” Alex’s asks, hanging her coat on the rack by the door.

“What? Nothings up! Why would anything be up? I never said anything was up!”

Lena resists the urge to bury her face in her hands at Kara’s startled greeting. Her wife could not keep a secret for trying.

“Thanks for coming,” She interjects. “We’ll go over everything once everyone is here.”

Alex and Maggie exchange a look.

“So there is something!”

“Guys . . .” Kara pouts. “Please just wait ’til everyone gets here!”

“Fine. Do you at least have some more of that wine?” Alex grumbles, gesturing to the glass in Lena’s holding.

“On the kitchen counter.” Lena offers.

“Good, I have a feeling I’m going to need it, if you guys are making this big of a deal.”

“We’re not making a big deal! We just want everyone hear before we start so we don’t have to tell the story a billion times!” Kara argues.

“Uh-huh, sure.” Maggie rolls her eyes. “Then why are there three dozen potstickers laid out? you only have that much food when it’s a big deal! Like when you announced you were getting married!”

“Which we all knew about before hand by the way.” Alex interjects very unhelpfully. 

“Just let us have this, ple-“

A knock sounds at the door and Kara interrupts herself.

“See, that’s James and Winn! We’re almost halfway there!!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Eliza shows up not long after that, followed closely by J’onn and M’gann.

Lena is just starting to relax when Maggie calls them out.

“Everyone is here! Can we get the news now?”

“News?” Eliza looks between Lena and Kara. “What news?! I thought this was just a routine get together.”

Lena glances at Kara, drawing strength from the way Kara’s fingers are tightened around hers. 

“What, are you pregnant? Is that what this is?” Winn snickers at his own joke, and the rest of the group laughs only to stop when Kara and Lena are silent.

“Wait.” James looks between them, concerned. “You’re not pregnant, are you? Is that even possible?”

“Well,” Kara laughs nervously. “Not exactly?”

“What do you mean ‘not exactly’?” Alex is once again all business, eyes narrowed as she tries to determine what’s going on. 

“Well . . . “ Kara seems nervous all of the sudden, when faced with the reality of their family staring them down.

“A few months ago, we started to look into the possibility of adopting a child.” Lena begins, earning a grateful hand squeeze from Kara.

A chorus of well wishes sounds around the room and Lena feels herself start to relax.

“What did you find out?” Alex leans forward to the edge of the couch, hands clasped in front of her. “Vasquez and her wife adopted last year, I can get you the name of their agency if you want?”

“Actually . . . “ She looks to Kara again, drawing strength from her wife’s encouraging smile. “We had an appointment at an orphanage last week and we think we’ve found the perfect match.”

“Wait.” Eliza holds up a hand, “So you’ve already found a child to adopt?”

“Yes. Her name is Lexington, and she’s almost three years old.” Kara speaks now, and Lena is grateful for the relief. 

“So you guys are adopting a three year old?” James asks. 

“If everything goes well Thursday . . . yes.”

“Thursday?! I’m going to be an aunt on Thursday?” Alex sounds positively terrified.

“Well, Friday, really. That’s when she’s coming home.” Lena clarifies and the usual chatty group falls silent.

Alex is the first to move, standing to pull Kara into a hug. 

“Lexington, huh?”

“I told you I’d name my child after you if I ever had one.” Kara laughs, but Lena can tell it’s watery. 

“You’re such a sap.” Alex smacks Kara's arm and she’s crying too. But then Lena is wrapped up in an embrace, Alex’s arms tight around her. 

“Thank you.” The whisper is so low she can barely hear it, and she knows it’s to keep Kara from listening in. “She never thought she would have this, so thank you.”

“I never thought I would have this either, I’m the one who’s grateful.”

“No one deserves this more than you two. No one.”

She clutches Alex just little tighter, anchoring herself when her heart feels like floating away.

“Alright, alright, quit Bogarting the hugs!” Winn exclaims behind them. “Winn gets hugs too!”

“Ah ah! I think the grandmother gets hugs next!” Eliza jumps in, pulling Kara and Lena into a giant bear hug. “I am so proud of both of you.” She presses a kiss to Kara’s cheek and then to Lena’s. “I’m giving you fair warning though, I am going to spoil that little girl.”

Winn is indeed next in the hug line, and he’s practically jumping up and down as he speaks.

“So what do you know about her? What is she like? Does she talk a lot? Can kids talk at three? Oh god! I know nothing about kids! I have to read books about this! I always assumed I would have like nine months to figure this whole ‘uncle’ thing out and now you guys are springing this on me in less than a week!”

“Somehow I think you’ll cope.” Kara laughs.

“But, I guess you guys still have questions.” Lena offers, chin knocking into Winn’s shoulder.

“So many questions.” James confirms and Maggie nods. 

“Well, her full name will be Lexington Olivia Luthor-Danvers once the paperwork goes through. She’s almost three years old. She doesn’t speak. Three year olds do speak by the way.” She offers to Winn. “But Lexi doesn’t, Dr. Engrett thinks it’s because she’s traumatized from her family’s death but he also says it could be autism - it’s honestly hard to tell. She does scare at loud noises though.”

“On a happier note, she loves books!” Kara cuts in. “And coloring!”

“And she adores Supergirl.”

“Supergirl? I can work with Supergirl!” Winn nods excitedly.

Kara looks to J’onn and M’gann who are smiling silently on the love seat.

“J’onn?”

“What? We can read minds, we’ve known you guys were looking at adopting for weeks.” 

"All Lena has been thinking about lately is child development and how to teach chess to pre-schoolers.” M’gann chimes in.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“If I thought it was a bad idea, I would have discouraged you.” He gets up then and pulls them into hug. “But, I think it’s a fantastic idea. You two are going to make great parents.”

“Here, here!” Maggie agrees. “Besides, you guys just made me thirty bucks!”

“As soon as you guys are ready, I would be more than happy to do a family photo session.” James offers.

“Of course! We’d also like you to be the one to release the official photos for the media.” 

“I would be more than happy too, you know this story is going to be huge, I hope you’re prepared.”

“Yeah, if you guys though getting married was bad, adopting a baby is going be ridiculous!” Winn mimes and explosion with his hands.

“Speaking of which,” Alex waves a finger. “We need to go over your security system again before Lexington gets here."

As the room around them devolves into toddler talk, Kara hand catches hers and their eyes meet.

She doesn’t have to be able to read minds to know exactly what Kara is thinking.

“I told you so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr- JediFighterPilot2727


	4. A Night Without Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are Lexi and her moms up to this evening? I could really use a little cuteness in my night right now if it's no trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for you, because I can appreciate someone needing some fluffy Supercorp in their life to feel better! Hope this suffices!

Kara still isn’t home.

It isn’t like her. 

She hasn’t called, she hasn’t text.

That’s how Lena knows it’s bad.

The only way she knows what’s going on is because of the National City news alert that scrolls across her phone.

“Supergirl Fights Rogue Alien High Above National City”

She can’t watch the news, because Lexi doesn’t need to see her favorite superhero getting beat up on national TV. And she most certainly doesn’t need to see her Mama watching her Mom worriedly on the news.

No.

She resists the urge to sit and worry in front of the television, instead opting to carry on as if it’s a regular night. As if Kara has a simple 9-5 job that ran late. 

She fixes dinner, Lexi’s favorite - well, more accurately the only thing she’ll eat a decent portion of - spaghetti with sides of green beans and apple sauce. 

A glass of Merlot for herself and a glass of milk for Lexi. 

Mac and Daisy are chomping on their kibble over in the corner and light classical music is playing over the speakers. 

It’s nice, she thinks, as she watches Lexi messily eat her pasta - sauce smearing across cheeks. This family that she’s found despite all odds. She tries not to think about Kara out there fighting as she chats with Lexi about various topics. The little girl still doesn’t talk much, but she listens more than people realize. So Lena chat about the different technologies she’d been working on at L-Corp, using the simplest language she can. 

“- So then we worked on a new energy field for Supergirl.”

Lexi perks up, abandoning her pasta and staring up at Lena cheeks smeared with red. She can’t help but laugh and she leans forward, wiping the sauce with a napkin. 

“Did Supergirl like it?”

“I haven’t shown her yet, she was busy today.”

“Like Mom?”

“Yeah, like Mom.” She brushes back the hair that’s fallen out of Lexi’s braid and is threatening to dip onto her mostly empty plate. “Are you all done?”

Lexi nods and she gathers their plates, rinsing them and slotting them in the dishwasher. When she turns back, Lexi is on the floor with Daisy in her lap and Mac lapping at the remaining sauce on her face. She can’t resist taking out her phone and taking a quick video, because really this is too adorable. Once she’s sure Mac has gotten all of the sauce (there was a lot), she scoops Lexi up a flies her around the kitchen before plopping her on the counter and tugging on her shoes. Once her own shoes are on, she grabs the leashes from the coat closet.

“Ready for a walk?” Both of the dogs snap to attention and she hands over the leashes to Lexi who carefully latches them before passing them back to Lena. A tiny hand slips into hers, and Lena lets them out of her apartment. 

It’s a nice night, not cold enough to wear a coat, but not warm enough to break a sweat. They walk leisurely around the block, Lexi giggling every time one of the dogs tries chase a squirrel or some other creature. 

By the time they make it back up to the apartment, it’s bath time, and it isn’t long before Lexi is dressed in her favorite Supergirl pajamas. 

“Time for bed! What story do you want to read tonight?”

“Mama’s not home.” Lexi states simply and Lena isn’t sure how to respond. This is the first time that Kara’s Supergirl activities have kept her out past bedtime and she isn’t sure exactly how to proceed.

“Well, yes she had to work late. But she’ll be home tomorrow when you wake up.”

Those blue eyes stare up at her, not unlike Kara’s, and she’s powerless to resist. 

“Do you want to watch some television for a little bit and wait for her to come home?”

Lexi nods, her wet hair stringing around her face. 

“Alright, let’s go.” 

She settles Lexi on the couch with the dogs and some cartoons before running off to change into some pajamas herself. There Kara’s, she realizes as she makes it back to the living room, and she feels a wave of worry and nerves.

“Is Kara okay?” She shoots a text to Winn and breathes a sigh of relief when he responds back instantly.

“Kicking ass!”

She curls up next to Lexi on the couch, who is practically covered with dogs, and tugs the throw blanket over them. She hopes that within half an hour the little girl is fast asleep and they can continue on with their nightly routine. 

Lena wakes to Kara’s lips on her forehead. 

“You’re home!” She whispers into the dark room, the only light coming from the TV.

“I am.” Kara whispers back, brushing back the hair from Lena’s face.

“Are you okay?”

“Nothing a nice long sun bath won’t fix.”

“Did I fall asleep?”

“To be fair, I think everyone did.”

She looks down to see Lexington zonked out, two passed out puppy dog heads in her lap. 

“She didn’t want to go to bed without you.”

“Another thing you two have in common.” Kara smiles, lifting the little girl up into her arms. 

She can see Lexi tighten her arms around Kara’s neck, even half asleep she knows who’s holding her.

“I’ll put her to bed and meet you in there.”

One more kiss to her hair and Kara is gone, padding softly down the hall to Lexi’s room. She forces herself to get up, turning off the TV and making sure the security system is on. She’s barely able to brush her teeth before she collapses into her and Kara’s bed. 

“Hey, that’s my side.” A warm body drapes across her and she snuggles into it . 

“Sorry.”

“No you’re not.”

“I’m not.” She agrees with a giggle. “Lexi go to bed okay?” 

“I don’t think she ever woke up all the way.”

“I was worried about you.” Lena admits softly.

“I’m sorry.”

“’t’s’okay. Glad you’re safe.” 

Kara’s arms tighten around her and she feels herself giving into the lull of sleep, her perfect little family safe at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	5. Rite of Passage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Scenario for kryptonian Lena au: Kara goes MIA at one point and is presumed dead. Lexi comes back from college. And they prepare to say the prayer for the dead by Karas empty pod. Kara, ofc isn't dead and finds her family reciting the prayer. She's devastated for them, and quickly comes to them. Turns out she had just blown her powers and had to lay low. Lena and Lexi and Alex are more than a little pissed but glad she's back just the same. Write something for it plz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry? I cried writing it if that helps. 
> 
> Also, this was supposed to be short but the angst just sort of poured out of me.
> 
> I also just realized that I didn't make it kryptonian Lena, oops

Mama?”  
She turns at the sound of Lexington’s voice, the tears threatening to begin anew.

She hasn’t cried in forty-two minutes and thirteen seconds. 

She knows because she’s counted every one of them. 

She takes just a moment to study her daughter; Lexi’s face is tear streaked and she’s wearing her favorite hoodie, the one with House of El crest on the back that she always wore when she was having a particularly rough day - Lena supposes this day, the day of Kara’s funeral is as rough a day as any of them will ever have. Her brown her is pulled back in a mess half bun and with her glasses she looks so much like Kara it makes Lena’s heart ache. 

Her vision clouds but before the tears can fall she’s pulled into a tight hug. Lexi’s always been strong, despite her small stature, and Lena is grateful for it now as she leans into the younger woman.

It shouldn’t be like this, she should be the strong one, but she can’t be - not right now - isn’t sure if she ever will be again. 

“Is it true? Is ieiu . . .” Lexi’s voice chokes off in a sob and Lena gathers herself up to press a kiss to Lexi’s hair. 

“She didn’t make it, love." 

She feels Lexi’s hand fist in the back of her sweater and she allows herself to break, to feel the weight of what’s happened come crashing down. 

The fight over the ocean, Kara going down and never coming back up - never to be seen again.

She isn’t sure how long they stand like that but it’s long enough that her eyes are sore and her head is stuffy. 

She glances at the clock, it’s after midnight, Kara’s funeral is less than twenty-four hours away. 

A lifetime too soon. 

“Are you hungry?”

“No.” Lexi sniffles. “But we should eat.”

“Potstickers?” she offers with a watery smile.

Lexi half laughs/ half sobs as she nods. 

“I think ieiu would be mad if we ate anything else.”

She presses one last kiss to Lexi’s temple before pushing her away. 

“Go. Put your bags away. I’ll call the order in.”

\- - - - - - - 

She makes it until the food arrives before she breaks down again. 

Five bags of potstickers.

She doesn’t know how to order without Kara. 

The tears finally stop and they migrate to the couch, falling into a heap of blankets and chopsticks where they turn on Kara’s favorite movie. 

It goes off and they turn on another one. 

And another one. 

And another one. 

The sun is high in the sky when they finally collapse of exhaustion.

When they wake, the leftover potstickers have been cleared and the mess of the living room has been straightened. 

Alex is watching over them from the armchair, looking as tired as Lena feels. She’s grateful for her sister-in-law; she’s always grateful, but even more so now. 

Lexi doesn’t speak, just moves to Alex and curls in her lap - looking every bit the little girl she is. 

It breaks Lena’s heart to see it and she looks away, swiping at her eyes.

What would Kara say to see her crying like this?

Hands shaking she moves to the Keurig. She needs coffee.

She needs Kara, and caffeine is a poor substitute, but it will have to do. 

“Maggie and Astraid should be here in a little bit. I thought we should all head to the beach together.”

Lena nods, her brain still miles away.

“When’s sunset?”

“Three hours.”

She nods again. 

It isn’t nearly enough time.

\- - - - - - - - -

The beach is cool in the night air, the sound of the waves lapping against the sand providing none of its usual comfort. There are a few torches lit along the coastline, bathing it in a warm glow. 

She tugs the collar of her dark trench coat up around her neck and clenches her hand tighter around Lexi’s. 

It’s a beautiful night, the kind Kara would have loved - the night sky clear and full of stars.

J’onn is already there, his back to them as he stares out at the sea. He turns as they approach though and Lena can see the loss written on his face. When he pulls her into a hug, she closes her eyes and pretends for a moment that it’s Kara that’s trying not to squeeze her too tightly. 

He hugs Lexi next, almost swallowing her up with his huge frame. Lena hears him whisper something in Martian and she can’t quite make it out, but it makes Lexi smile; and for that she’s grateful. 

Others join them - Clark, Eliza, Cat, Lucy, James, Winn, Susan - all of them here to morn the passing of a hero. 

Alex begins the rites, her voice strong as it curls around the Kryptonian words. 

Lena wants to shut her eyes, to block this all out; but she forces them to stay open staring into the waves, focusing on the white crests as the foam up. 

She searches, even now.

Kara’s out there somewhere. 

Or Kara’s body at least. 

She swallows against the lump in her throat.

She’s sure she’s imagining it at first. 

The stumbling figure coming in with the waves. 

She must be delirious, her mind playing tricks on her. 

But then she feels Lexington stiffen beside her. 

She doesn’t have time to react before Lexi is sprinting down the beach. 

Lena follows, because she isn’t sure what else to do - she has to be there to comfort Lexi when the illusion comes crashing down. 

Lexi has thirty years on her, and more sensible shoes, so there’s really no contest; and she can only watch as the younger woman launches herself in the air. 

“Ieiu!!” 

Her heart speeds up along with her feet, because surely this isn’t real, surely it isn’t Kara - 

But it looks like Kara, hair matted and watery blood dripping on her face, Supergirl suit soaked and torn. 

Blue eyes meet hers over Lexi’s shoulder and her breath catches in her throat. 

It _is_ Kara. 

She doesn’t remember taking the last few steps, but she must, because Kara’s arms are wrapped around them both. Saltwater is soaking into her dress, but she doesn’t care, she’d ruin every dress she’s ever owned to keep from waking up from this dream.

But it can’t be a dream; because Kara is shivering and her skin is cold, and her hug is strong but not super strong, and suddenly Lena remembers the blood.

“You’re hurt.” She states the obvious, pulling back slightly to give Kara a once over. 

“Nothing a little time in the sun won’t fix.” Kara promises and Lena can’t help but believe her because surely nothing can be as awful as death. 

The rest of the group has begun to migrate towards them and Kara looks at Lena questioningly. 

“We thought you were dead, we - we -“ she hiccups with the force of holding back the sob that threatens to break free.

“Is this my funeral?” Kara asks softly.

Lena sees Lexi nod against Kara’s shoulder and Kara extends her free hand toward Lena. 

“Lee . . . “

She collapses with a sob against her wife and there isn’t enough strength between the three of the them to keep them upright. 

That night, there isn’t a potsticker to spare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	6. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - Lena and Kara having "the talk" with Lexi. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet! hopefully more for this series coming tonight!

“Soo, Lexi. Your ieiu and I just wanted to have a little chat with you about, well I guess for lack of a better term - the birds and the bees.” Lena starts off well, but honestly she’d practiced this a thousand times before this moment so it should be.

“Protection!” Kara blurts beside her. “Always use protection!”

“Right, protection is definitely a necessary ingredient to a healthy sexual life -_

“Sex?” Lexi’s hand flutters up to her glasses in a move Lena knows she must have picked up from Kara. “That’s what this is about? Mama we don’t have to-”

“No, no, you’re at the age where you’re going to start having certain feelings, and certain thoughts and it’s important that you have a good groundwork so that you know how to -”

“Consent!” Kara practically shouts.

“Yes, consent is definitely the most important thing you can take away from this conversation - yours and your partners are both vital to having sex.”

Lexi squirms uncomfortably.

“And you should know that whatever gender your partner is, the priniciples remain the same and the specifics are what varies.”

Lexi nods and purses her lips together, avoiding any eye contact.

“And . . .” Lena trails off, because she’s never really gotten past this part when she does this in her head. It doesn’t escape her that the most informative part of the conversation is supposed to happen now, but she just doesn’t know what to say.

She turns to Kara who is studying her nails.

“Kara? Anything you want to chime in with?”

Kara shakes her head, also avoiding her gaze.

Well, this was going splendidly.

She turns back to Lexi.

“Maybe . . . I could just go talk to Aunt Alex and Aunt Maggie?” Lexi offers. “They already gave Astraid the talk, and I think it went a lot better than this. Or at least they didn’t seem scarred for life.”

“That’s probably for the best.” Lena agrees, Kara nodding frantically.

She doesn’t think she’s ever seen Lexi move as fast as she does to get out of that room.

Ah well, it’s probably for the best. although she is definitely going to owe Alex a prototype of that gun that R&D is working on.

It’s a fair trade.


	7. Aunt Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompr- I think something that would be really cute (besides kara and Lena asking Lexi if she wants to live with them and like her first day at home) would be some quality Eliza/Lexi and Alex/Lexi fluff. Ps I love your writing and the first time I read anything with Lexi in it my heart almost exploded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, Im sleepy and tired of looking at it!

Alex locks her eyes with the wide blue ones across the kitchen table. 

She is not prepared for this. 

She drums her fingernails on the wooden surface and the blue eyes shoot down to lock on the source of the noise.

Right.

Lexi doesn’t like loud noises. 

She stops drumming to clasp her hands in front of her. 

She really hopes it doesn’t take Kara long to beat up that alien. 

_”Hey could you come over?”_

_“To your apartment? Shouldn’t you be off fighting that massive pink alien that’s terrorizing downtown?”_

_It's one of Alex’s rare nights off and Maggie had gotten called in for a an alien murder in the financial district. She was actually debating on just going into the DEO - you could never have too many hands on deck when there was a rogue alien the loose- when her phone had rang._

_“Yeah, that kind of the problem, Lena has conference call with Tokyo that she can’t miss and I can’t exactly leave Lexington at home by herself.”_

_Lexington._

_Right._

_It's so easy to forget that her baby sister is a mom now._

_“So just bring her in with you, I’m sure Winn can babysit.”_

_“I am NOT bringing my three year old daughter into a top secret government agency when she can barely stand to hear the doorbell ring without freaking out!” Kara hisses._

_“The DEO has quiet rooms! Besides, that’s like the safest place she could possibly be.”_

_“Alex!” Kara huffs and Alex can practically see the pout forming on her sisters face. “Please just come over and watch Lexi! I want her to at least be with someone she’s seen before, and I think she’ll be more comfortable here than some where she’s never been!”_

_Alex sighs and begins tugging on her shoes._

_She should have known this was going to happen sooner or later._

_“Do you have food at least? Last time I was at your place the only food in the entire place was a can of spaghettios.” The fresh fruits and vegetables Lena kept the fridge stocked with didn’t count._

_"Lena has all of her . . . ingredients, but I don’t think she has any leftovers put away. We have peanut butter and jelly? That’s all Lexi really eats. ”_

_“Strawberry jelly?”_

_She’s forced to pull the phone away from her ear when Kara squeals._

_“You’re the _best_ sister ever. I totally owe you one!”_

_“Yeah, yeah you keep saying. I’ll be there in ten.”_

_. . . . . . ._

_As soon as she shows up at Kara and Lena’s penthouse, the door swings open and Kara jerks her inside, tugging her towards Lexi who's sitting at the kitchen table coloring._

_“Lexi?” Kara kneels down beside the little girl’s chair, pulling her attention away from the outline of Supergirl she's filling in. “Hey, little one.” She smooths back the brown hair falling in Lexi’s face. “You remember your Aunt Alex?”_

_Lexi’s eyes turn to Alex and study her carefully before nodding._

_“She’s going to watch you for a little bit while I go take care of some things, okay?”_

_There's a moment’s pause before Lexi nods again and Kara leans forward to place a kiss on her forehead._

_“Thank you so much, Alex!” A kiss to her cheek and Kara's gone, leaving her alone with her three year old niece._

\- - - - - - - - 

That had been ten minutes ago. 

Now she’s sitting across the counter from her niece, who she’s met a total of two times before. And it isn’t that she doesn’t like the kid, she just doesn’t really like any kids. 

And now she’s alone with one.

One that doesn’t speak.

And keeps staring at her. 

She’s sat across the interrogation from hardened criminals and been less stressed than this.

“What are you coloring?” She asks softly. 

That seems like a safe topic. 

Lexi turns around her coloring book, pointing at Supergirl, flying through the air with a giant fluffy dog.

She isn’t sure where the idea of Krypto the dog came from, but he’s adorable, even if he isn’t real. She gets an idea.

“You know, I have a dog that kinda looks like Krypto, wanna see?”

Lexi nods enthusiastically and Alex flips through her phone for a picture. She finally finds one of Leo with his coat all fluffed out and Maggie’s aviators perched on his nose. She shows it to Lexie, who giggles and claps her hands.

“He’s pretty cute, huh? Maybe you can meet him soon.”

Lexie nods and looks contemplative for a moment before passing one of her coloring pages to Alex and moving her crayons to the middle of the table. 

“Is this for me to color?” 

Lexi nods.

“Thank you.” They share a smile before Lexi turns back to her page, leaving Alex to color her own.

It’s quiet, quieter than Alex is used to in her own apartment - but then she doesn’t live in the penthouse apartment in the nicest building in National City either. She can see Daisy and Mac snoozing in the corner and Lexi has her tongue between her teeth as she fills in the ’S’ on Supergirl’s chest.

She totally has this babysitting thing down pat. 

Carefully, she selects just the right color of blue and fights the urge to laugh as she starts coloring in her sister’s super suit. She wonders for a moment if she should tell Lexi that she knows Supergirl, but she decides to save that for another day. Long minutes pass as they color in silence, the only sound is that of their crayons scratching against the paper and that of the air conditioner cutting on and off. 

It’s oddly relaxing.

Eventually, the grilled chicken salad Maggie had insisted they eat for lunch is gone, and her stomach growls.

“Are you hungry?” She forgets to speak softly, and Lexi startles slightly. “Sorry,” She lowers her voice. “My stomach’s growling. Do you want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?” 

Lexi nods and watches her carefully as she steps into the kitchen. It’s probably time to eat for the dogs too, so she scoops kibble into their bowls, bracing herself as the sound of nails scrabbling on hardwood floors grows closer. The dogs careen to a stop in front of their bowls and she looks over to see Lexi standing in her chair, peering over the table at them in fascination. She crinkles her nose at Lexi before moving to the refrigerator to dig out the jelly. In the cabinet, she finds the peanut butter and the bread, along with a jar of Ovaltine. She hasn’t had chocolate milk in forever, so she fixes them both a glass. 

The simplicity of it all makes her smile, and she thinks maybe Kara and Lena aren’t so crazy for adopting after all. She was a little worried, at first - because Kara and Lena are good people, sure, but she’s never really seen them as parents. Obviously Lexi thinks differently though, because she somehow seems happier and calmer than when Alex first met her. 

Carefully, she carries the plates and glasses (Lena only has ridiculously expensive dishware, and Alex wonders briefly how long that will last with a three year old in the mix) into the kitchen and sets them in front of Lexi. The little girl peers at the sandwich for a long moment, frown stretched across her face. 

Uh-oh. 

“Is that not right?” 

She digs out her phone and dials Lena.

“What’s wrong?” is the immediate answer, and it’s the voice Lena uses when she has a conference call on mute.

“Is there a wrong way to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? Lexi won’t touch it."

“Did you cut it in half?”

“No?”

“Ah, you have to cut it in half. Triangles! Not rectangles! Hold on -“ Lena begins speaking in what Alex vaguely recognizes as Japanese, and she walks to the kitchen for a knife as she waits and then carefully cuts Lexi’s sandwich into triangles. 

That seems to appease Lexi, because she stacks her papers and crayons to the side. 

“Oh, and you have to wash her hands first, don't forget.”

“Right, of course, hands.” Alex agrees like she hadn’t completely forgotten. 

“Everything else okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, we’re all good here.”

“Good, I should be home in an hour or so.”

“Well we‘re just fine without you, so take your time.”

“Thanks, Alex, sorry to spring this on you last minute.”

“Hey, what are aunts for, right?”

She hangs up to see Lexi staring at her. 

“Hands, right?” 

Lexi nods.

“Come on.” 

She lifts Lexi by the arm pits and carries her over to the kitchen sink, giggles following them the whole way. Carefully, she braces her knee against the counter and balances Lexi atop. She squirts soap on their hands and scrubs them together, washing and rinsing before reaching for the hand towel on the stove. 

She carries Lexi back to the table, hoping that everything is finally right. 

It must be, because Lexi digs in, her face quickly becoming smeared with jelly. 

Obviously, Lena hasn’t had the opportunity to teach her table manners yet, because even Kara eats politely at this point, and that’s a feat that Alex would have never thought possible. It’s kind of adorable though, she thinks as she sits back down to eat her own sandwich. 

Absently, she wonders what she would have to do to get Maggie to let her eat peanut butter and jelly. It would probably have to be some almond butter and organic peanut butter. It can’t be any worse than the farmer’s market brand that Lena stocks - which actually isn’t that bad if she’s being honest. Neither is the chocolate milk, which she assumes is Kara’s doing. 

She’s so lost in the thought of trying to firgure out which fair trade chocolate company has the best chance of having chocolate drink mix that he sound of her phone ringing startles her, and Lexi even more so. She fumbles for it, wiping her hands on her pants and swiping to answer.

“Hello?”

“Hey!” Kara’s voice is on the verge of breathlessness. “I’m in the elevator, on my way up.”

“That was fast!”

“Nothing a little laser vision couldn’t fix.”

A part of her wishes she had been there for the fight, but she knows she was needed more here. 

“Well, we’ll be here.” she promises as she ends the call and looks back to Lexi who is completely reabsorbed in her sandwich. The sound of a key in the lock sends the dogs into a frenzy, and Lexi looks up, pb&j leaking between her fingers. Her face lights up when Kara enters, and if Alex had her doubts about this adoption then this moment sends them flying out the window. 

Kara kicks off her shoes and pads over, pressing a quick kiss to Lexi’s hair.

“Peanut butter and jelly, huh? Did Aunt Alex make it like you like it?” Lexi nods and Kara grins, turning to Alex.

"Thank you so much, I just didn’t know what else to do!”

“No problem, we had fun! Right Lex?”

Lexi nods and Alex feels her heart swell just a little. 

“Oh, Lena says she should be home in about -“ She checks her watch, “-forty- five minutes.”

“You talked to Lee?”

“There was a slight issue with my sandwich cutting skills, but we got it all sorted out, no worries.” 

Kara seems to settle, just a little bit, and Alex leans forward to wipe a smudge of soot off her forehead. 

“Oh, thanks!”

“No problem! Like I said, what are aunts for? And just a heads up, I kind of promised a play date with Leo soon.”

“I see you’re getting sucked in already, huh?” Kara laughs. “Hey, don’t you have a wife to get home to?”

“Mmm, if she’s done solving all of National City’s murder mysteries - which wouldn’t surprise me.” She stands and stretches. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“I’ll swing by the DEO first thing on my way to CatCo.”

“Perfect. Tell Lena I said thanks for the crisis aversion.”

“Will do. Thanks again for the help.”

“Anytime.” She waves to her niece, “Bye, Lexi!”

The little girl waves back, all smiles, and Alex can’t help but grin back - the smile staying glued to her face all the way home.


	8. Lexi Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr promt from - thereallyawkwardgayfangirl - Lexi accompanies Lena to work and accidentally gets locked in a lead-lined safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't resist more Lexington fluff!

“Don’t freak out.”

She doesn’t need super hearing to catch Kara’s sharp intake of breath. She presses the phone tighter to her ear.

“Lee, you know when you say that my first instinct is to freak out.” Her wife’s voice is tight and she would feel bad for worrying her if she wasn’t about to lose it herself.

“I just - ” her voice trembles and she flutter a hand to her throat, trying to press down the sob trying to escape. “- I lost Lexi.”

There’s a moment’s pause, and Lena becomes hyper aware her pulse, pumping adrenaline through her body.

“You lost Lexi? How do you lose a four year old?”

She does sob then, the tears threatening to blur her vision.

“No, no!” Kara is quick to continue. “That’s not accusation! I just - like -” there’s a soft grunt nd then the sound of air rushing past that always serves as background noise for Kara’s in flight phone conversations. “Where could she have gone?”

Lena doesn’t have time to answer before Supergirl’s boots thud on the balcony behind her. She whirls towards the sound, tears springing to her eyes as she drops her phone to the desk.

Kara’s through the door before she can blink, wrapping her strong arms around Lena’s shoulders. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, we’ll find her- she couldn’t have gone far.”

“What if Lex found out? What if he -“

“Don’t think like that, we will find her. And if we haven’t found her in fifteen minutes then I’m calling in the cavalry, and nothing can hide from that group of nerds. She can feel Kara’s lips press against her head before she’s released. 

“So where did you last see her?”

Lena tilts her head in thought.

“Here? She hasn’t left this room that I know of, I stepped into the ensuite bathroom and when I came out she was gone!”

Kara’s face pales slightly, but the hand she has on Lena’s back stays firm. 

“Well, she’s not" - she squints her eyes as she studies the room, no doubt using her x-ray vision - “She’s not in here.”

Lena feels the panic begin to rise again. 

“Then where is she?” 

"Could she have walked out?” 

A thought strikes her and she moves to her computer, pulling up L-Corp’s security footage. Quickly, she scrolls back through until she can see when she, Lexi, and the dogs first walk in that morning. She plays it forward at a slightly slower speed, eyes locked on the screen. Jess stays busy around her desk, accepts a few deliveries; but no one comes close to Lena’s office and Lexi doesn’t sneak out . . . 

She’s about to enter full-blown panic mode when she hears a scratching sound in the corner. 

Daisy is up on her hind legs, tiny paws scratching furiously at the safe built into one of Lena’s bottom cabinets. 

“What’s in there?” Kara narrows her eyes again, but to no avail - the safe is lead-lined. 

“Nothing, there was a prototype in locked in there, but Alex came and picked it up for final testing yesterday.”

Slowly, their heads turn and their eyes lock as a though strikes them both at the same time. 

Lena dashes to the safe, quickly inputing the code and yanking open the door. Inside is Lexi, knees tucked to her chin, flashlight trained on the book in front of her, looking up at the sudden noise and blinking against the influx of light. 

“Lexi?!”

“Oh thank Rao!” 

“What’s wrong, ieiu? Why are you wearing your Supergirl outfit?” Lexi tries to crawl out of the safe but is blocked by a barrage of Daisy kisses. Kara gives her a helping hand, tugging her out and standing her up so Lena can brush off her cardigan - an exact match for the one Kara had been wearing that morning.

“Well, little one, your mama could find you so she called me and I came to help look, I thought it might be a job for Supergirl. What were you doing in there?”

“Reading.” Lexi shrugs as if it’s the simplest thing in the world.

Lena doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“No, Mo Chroi, why did you get in there in the first place?” 

“It looked quiet." She shifts her feet. “Am I in trouble?”

“No, no; just tell me next time if you go off somewhere, alright?”

“Yes, Mama.” Lexi says politely. “Can I go read my book on the couch?”

“May I.” Lena corrects.

“May I?”

“Yes, you may.” 

“Here kiddo," Kara holds out an arm snagging Lexi into a tight hug. “I’ve gotta go but I’ll bring home dinner okay?”

Lexi claps her hands as she bounces to the couch and Lena finds herself being pulled into a hug of her own.

“Well, that turned out pretty well, don’t you think?” It’s a quiet whisper against her hair, one that Lexi won’t hear and she nods. “Are you okay?” Another nod. “Good, try not to have anymore freak outs - I have a date with my wife this evening; apparently we need to better childproof our house against a genius four year old.” 

Lena snorts a laugh at that, grateful that her heart rate has slowly returned to normal - at least until she meets Kara’s lips in a soft kiss. 

“Try to pick up something green to go with those potstickers you’re bringing home for dinner!” 

“How did you know I was getting potstickers?” 

She doesn’t even dignify the question with a response, shaking her head ruefully as Kara backs out onto the balcony. 

Some things never change.


	9. Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - So, how are Lena and Kara prepare for Lexi's arrival? My head canon is that they'll go completely overboard and they'll lose their sleep trying to figure out how to decorate her bedroom and how to buy her clothes and things she might not like to eat etc. Please tell you are going to write a chapter focused on Lena and Kara nesting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after much thought, and some discussion (which I sincerely appreciate), I'm changing the wording regarding autism yet again, because I feel like the overall consensus among autistic people is that 'autistic person' is preferred over 'person with autism' and while I myself am autistic, I'm still learning terminology and how to talk about it, and I feel like autism is an ever evolving discourse, and because Lexi is so important to me, both as a writer and as an autistic person, I want to make her as accessible to other autistic people as possible. And side note, autistic or not, if you want to talk about Lexi being autistic or just autism in general, feel free! Although please note that I'm more likely to respond on tumblr than here!

Lena Luthor-Danvers is not about to have a nervous break down in the middle of an upscale children's boutique. 

She has stared down billionaire CEOs across a boardroom table -some of whom had wanted to kill her.

She has faced assassins head-on numerous times without even blinking. 

She has visited both Lex and Lillian behind bars with barely a second thought.

She's been consistently ranked by CatCo magazine as one of the most powerful women in National City for the past five years, and she's been married to one of the other most powerful women for three.

She is strong, she is independent, she is -

About to have a nervous breakdown in the middle of an upscale children's boutique.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Kara's voice startles her from her near panic attack, and she looks up to see her wife studying a car seat like it's a piece of alien technology - although, she supposes Kara would look less confused if she _were_ studying alien tech.

"What do you mean you don't think this is a good idea?" Her mind races through the possibilities, Kara's words doing nothing to calm her already frayed nerves.

Buying a booster seat in that hideous pattern isn't a good idea?

Adopting Lexi isn't a good idea?

Adopting at all isn't a good idea?

She fights to keep the panic out of her voice as she watches Kara fiddle with the buckle on the seat.

"Kara?"

"Hmm?" Kara's eyes never stray from the seat, and Lena knows she must be completely absorbed if she isn’t even distracted by the erratic pounding of Lena’s heart. 

“What isn’t a good idea?”

Kara does look up then, hand flitting around the store.

“Waiting until the last minute to buy all of this, it just feels a little stressful.”

A little?!

“Are you okay?” Kara’s gaze settles on her now, blue eyes filled with concern. “Your heart is racing!”

“I just wasn’t sure what you were going to say isn’t a good idea.” She swallows thickly. “I thought maybe you had changed your mind.”

“About Lexi?”

Lena forces herself to nod, because if they’re going to have this conversation, now is as good a time as any.

“Lee . . .” Kara pulls her into a hug and she feels lips against her hairline. “Are you having doubts?”

She thinks about the question, because this is important, life changing.

“No.” Kara’s hands rub her shoulders and she continues. “I have doubts about how good of a mother I’ll be, about if I even know what I’m doing . . . but I don’t doubt that we can provide the best home for that little girl, and I don’t doubt that when we take her home tomorrow that we’ll be making the right decision.”

“I agree. Although, for the record, you’re going to make a fantastic mother.”

“Not as good as you.”

Kara laughs and her lips brush Lena’s ear.

“I highly doubt that Mrs. Zor-el.” One last embrace and a kiss to her forehead and Kara is pulling back, although she links their hands together. “So remind me again why we waited for the last minute to buy all of this stuff?”

Lena squeezes her wife’s hand, grateful for the comfort that comes with the contact. 

“Because we didn’t know how old the child would be, and after we found Lexi we were to busy with all of the other preparations to come shopping.”

“Right.” Kara sighs. “Do we even need a car seat?”

“You know we do, you read the same books I did.”

“Right.” Another sigh.

“If it makes you feel any better, the company of drivers we use is certified in installing them so we really just have to pick one out.”

“Well, when you put it that way, it sounds so easy!” Kara smirks and Lena can’t resist bumping their shoulders together before gesturing to one of the seats.

“That one looks cute.”

Kara leans closer to read the tag.

“Fits the specs we need, I like it, let’s get it.”

Lena isn’t sure if Kara actually likes it, or if she’s just tired of looking at car seats, but she pulls out her phone and snaps a picture all the same. 

“I’ll put it on the list for Angela to ship over! Now, one item down, a hundred more to go!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Are you sure she needs this many shirts?"

Lena stops the shopping cart in the middle of the aisle and turns to give her wife a pout.

“They’re so cute though! And she needs lots of different styles! How are we going to know what she likes if we don’t give her options! And she may have sensory issues, so we need to get different textures to see what she’s most comfortable in." 

“Fair enough.” Kara runs a hand along the racks, before picking out a few careful selections and adding them to the ever growing pile. “I had no idea that pre-schoolers were so fashionable.”

“You should write an article about it for CatCo Magazine, ‘How Stylish is Your Baby?’” she teases, reaching for a pair of miniature slacks.

“Ooh! I like it!” Kara pulls out her phone and types furiously for a moment before slipping it back into her purse. “Right after I finish with the series on adoption. You know, I kind of feel like it’s cheating - I’m doing all this research for personal reasons and then turning around and using it to write articles.”

“It’s not cheating.”

“No?” 

“No, it’s just good business, trust me.” she lowers her voice to a whisper, knowing Kara will still hear. “It’s really no different than writing articles about Supergirl.”

“True. Hey, speaking of the Girl of Steel, what are we going to do about the fact that Lexington is seemingly obsessed with her? Do you think that will be a problem?”

“Dr. Egrett says that it’s normal for autistic children to have special interest that they obsess over.” She shrugs. “Supergirl is just the first of many, I’m sure.”

Kara nods thoughtfully.

“I mean, it’s kind of cool, to be honest. I know a lot of kids really look up to Supergirl, but I never thought our own daughter would be a fan.”

Lena squeals softly and Kara gives her a concerned look.

“You said ‘daughter’.” She explains. “We have a daughter! Or we will; on Friday.”

“It’s hard to believe, it’s still sinking in, really.”

She’s wondering how long it will be before any of this feels real when she spots a flash of color on the wall. 

"Would you look at that?”

“What?” Kara’s eyes widen as they follow where she’s pointing to a Supergirl bedding set, the House of El crest taking up the center of the comforter.

“Well we have to get that!” Lena insists, marching over towards the display. “This will go perfectly with the miniature super sleep suit Winn is making!”

“Speaking of which, she is going to be so excited when she finds out that the same guy who made Supergirl’s suit made her pajamas."

“Is he bringing them when he and James come over on Sunday?” They’ve reached the shoes now, and Lena is wondering how many tiny pairs she can buy before it’s too many.

“Supposed to be!” Kara waves a pair of child-size Sperry’s. “Alright, well, these are adorable, so were getting them.”

“Love, you’ve said that about everything you’ve seen.”

“What? This is what happens when we wait until the last minute! It’s like going to the grocery store hungry.”

Lena rolls her eyes and picks up a pair of sneakers. 

“You’re always hungry.”

“Ooh, we should stop by that frozen yogurt shop on the way home, I saw a tweet that they have a new flavor!”

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Four hours one furniture store, a toy store, a bookstore, plus one frozen yogurt shop later, and they’re finally home; cones in hand as they watch the delivery workers bring in the next load of furniture. 

“That was surprisingly not as painful as I thought it was going to be.” Kara observes, glasses slipping down her nose as she licks a circle around her cone. “That was actually kind of fun!”

“Kara Luthor-Danvers enjoying shopping? We’ve been married too long, I must be rubbing off on you!” Lena uses her fingers to daintily break off a piece of waffle cone and pop it in her mouth. 

“On the contrary, we could be married for a hundred years and I don’t think it would be long enough!” 

“You’re such a sap!” she elbows Kara’s side but sighs contentedly when a strong arm drapes around her shoulders and pulls her close. 

“Are you ready for our next adventure?” Kara stares out over their living room at the various boxes and packages waiting to be distributed around the house.

“Please,” Lena rolls her eyes, “You act like everyday with you isn’t an adventure.”

Kara snorts.

“Yeah, but this is different. We’re going to be moms.”

“It is kind of exciting, I suppose.” She can feel the butterflies fluttering in her chest. 

Good butterflies.

“Well, for the record, there’s no one else I’d rather go on this adventure with.” 

She looks over to see Kara looking at her like she personally ascended to the sky and hung the moon. 

She doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of that look.

“Since we’re speaking on the record, you should know that I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else either. And you can take that quote straight to the papers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr - Jedifighterpilot2727


	10. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt - Superfamily + dogs all cuddled up with each other and Lena thinking "this is nice" 
> 
> I had several fluffy morning prompts so I kinda melded several together for this one! Mostly fluffy Supercorp with a little Lexi thrown in!

Lena can feel something tickling her nose. 

She shakes her head to brush it away, but that only tickles worse, drawing her slowly out of her dreams.

There's an inhuman warmth pressed to her front, a warmth that can only belong to Kara; and the thought brings a slow smile to her face. Her eyes open to a faceful of blonde hair, no doubt the culprit of the tickling sensation, and she brings up a hand to smooth it down. The early morning tangles are pliant under her fingertips, and she brushes them until they're no longer against her face, threatening to make her sneeze at any moment. Once she's satisfied, she snuggles closer, slipping her arm back under the blanket and around her wife's waist - teasing up under her t-shirt to linger on the warm skin of her abdomen. 

With a sluggishness that only comes when she's half asleep, Kara rearranges he own arm until it's draped over Lena's, clumsily linking their fingers together. 

"G'morning." Kara's voice is rough with sleep, and Lena can't help but smile, nuzzling her face int the once offensive hair, breathing in the scent of Kara's lavender shampoo. 

"Good morning, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Mmm." Kara tugs her hand closer until they're completely pressed together, Kara's back to Lena's front. " 'S okay, what time is it?"

Lena leans over Kara to pat for her phone on the nightstand, squinting at the blurry numbers. 

"7:26."

"Just a few more minutes." Kara mumbles, turning into the pillow. 

Lena has every intention of staying awake, but the lull of Kara's even breathing lures her in, and the next thing she knows she's blinking awake to the sound of light thunder. 

She looks at the time again. 

8:30.

She groans, nuzzling her face between Kara's shoulder blades and digging her fingers into warm skin. All too soon Lexi will be awake, and the dogs will be ready to go outside . . . 

Her saving grace is that it's Sunday, and Sundays are the Luthor-Danvers family's official off day, with L-Corp closed for business and J'onn taking over Supergirl duties. 

"Is it time to wake up?" Kara's voice is still sleepy, but it's lost some of it's gravel.

"We probably should."

Kara begins wiggling, and at first Lena is about to protest, because when she said it was time to get up, she didn't mean right this second; and she isn't quite ready to let go of Kara's warmth and face the day. But Kara is only rolling over, her left arm digging awkwardly under Lena's body until Kara has her wrapped in a tight, hug, her head laying softly on Lena's chest. 

This is her favorite part, she thinks. Waking up next to Kara. She feels as if she can face anything after waking up like this.

"Comfortable?" She teases, her fingers coming up to tangle in blond locks as she presses a kiss to Kara's forehead. 

"Mhmm."

"We really should get up." She says after a moment, because someone has to, and it seems to be up to her to be the responsible one this morning.

"Don't wanna." Kara mumbles against her sternum. 

"We can make pancakes." She prods, fingers dancing their way up Kara's spine. "Chocolate chip pancakes."

Kara raises her head at that, blue eyes sparkling.

"Have I told you I love you?"

"Hmm," Lena tilts her head, pretending to think. "Not this morning."

"I love you." Kara grins, before leaning forward to press their lips together. "Like I really, really love you."

"I love you too." They kiss again, but Lena breaks it off before Kara can deepen it. "I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

"I really don't care." Kara pushes back against the hand on her chest but Lena staves her off. 

"I care." She insists, and Kara's lips twist into a pout. 

Lena tries to resist, she does, but she's a sucker for the pout; and she pecks a quick kiss to her wife's lips before she rolls over her and out of the bed, grabbing her glasses on the way. 

"That's cheating!" Kara calls after her as she pads her way to the bathroom.

She shakes her hips.

"Double cheating!"

She quickly uses the restroom and washes her hands before smearing toothpaste on her toothbrush. She's barely worked up a foam when Kara enters, strong arms wrapping around her waist and gentle kisses pressing against her neck. She can't help but grin at their reflection in the mirror, and Kara must have the same idea because their eyes lock through the reflection. 

It doesn't last long, the minty freshness burning into her cheeks until she's forced to swish and spit, tugging her dark hair over her shoulder. When she looks back up at the mirror, Kara is still smiling at her.

"What?"

"You're beautiful."

Lena blushes, but Kara spins her around before she can respond. There's a kiss on her nose, but when she raises up for more, Kara waves her toothbrush.

"Sorry, my wife doesn't like to make out with me until I brush my teeth."

She rolls her eyes at that and presses a light shove to Kara's chest that shouldn't move the superhero but Kara rocks back on her heels for show.

"Fine, I'll go wake Lexi, but just for that, you're on pancake duty."

Kara mumbles some protest but it's swallowed up in toothpaste foam.

\- - - - - - - - -

Waking Lexington is completely unnecessary, because the moment she enters the room, Daisy leaps from her perch at the foot of the bed, smothering Lexi with dog kisses. The little girl is unperturbed, patting Daisy and then pushing her away, before reaching for Lena. She gathers the little girl up in her arms, stepping towards the hall bathroom. 

"Good morning, Mo Chroi, did you sleep well?” 

Lexi nods against her shoulder, she still doesn’t speak much, especially not in the morning. It doesn’t take much wrangling to get through the morning routine, and by the time the make it to the kitchen, Kara is leaning over the Keurig. Lena drops Lexi off on the center counter, but stops when she notices how her hair is sticking up every which way. She snags a hair tie from the all purpose drawer and finger combs Lexi’s hair into a quick braid. She looks adorable, in her mini super suit, socked feet swinging against the cupboard as she watches Kara pour orange juice into a plastic Supergirl cup. 

“Good morning, little one.” Kara presses a kiss to Lexi’s forehead and passes her the glass of juice. She then turns to Lena, pressing a kiss to her forehead as well and eliciting a giggle from Lexi.

“Dogs are out on the balcony, I didn’t think they would want to go for a walk.” A clap of thunder accentuates Kara’s point, and Lexi jumps slightly.

“Hey, it’s just thunder; I know it’s loud, but it’s okay.”

Not for the first time, Lena finds herself wondering not for the first time just how loud thunder is with Kara’s super hearing. 

Lexi nods quietly before taking a sip of juice, and Lena moves to the coffee maker to start the next cup. 

“Since it’s such a rainy day and we can’t go to the park, how about we build a blanket fort and watch movies?” Lena offers, and she isn’t sure who looks more excited at the prospect, her daughter or her wife.

“Can Mac and Daisy come in our blanket fort?” Lexi has apparently decided to break her morning silence for this all important question, and Lena agrees immediately. 

“Of course!”

“Can we watch Lilo and Stitch?”

“Stitch is my third favorite alien,” She shoots a wink at Kara, who’s measuring chocolate chips into a bowl of pancake batter. “So I’d be disappointed if we didn’t watch Lilo and Stitch.” 

\- - - - - - - - - -  
Hours later, when the pancakes have all been eaten, the blanket fort is sturdy above them, and the second Lilo and Stitch movie is playing on the tv; Lena takes a moment to survey the sight around her. 

She’s propped up against the mass of pillows they’ve piled up to face the tv, Mac and Daisy sprawled out at her feet - puppy noses almost touching. Lexi is curled into her side, arms wrapped tightly around her giant teddy bear as her blue eyes are trained on the screen. Kara’s head is in her lap, glasses askew on her face as she watches the movie, Lena’s fingers gently massaging her scalp. If she listens, she can faintly hear the sound of rain pelting the windows. 

It’s warm, and soft, and perfect - certainly more than she ever thought possible. Maybe it took her longer than most to find those she calls family, but it was certainly worth the wait.


	11. SuperMom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> intohervagenda - Can you do a one shot on how Lexington finds out that Kara is supergirl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I’ve had several requests for this one, and I’ve had it planned out in my head for a while, but I finally got around to writing it this weekend.
> 
> Honestly, my head is still spinning from finale spoilers, so I hope it’s at least decent! As always your comments are my life!!
> 
> Also, this chapter delves a little bit more into Autistic Lexi, and even though I’ve known I’m autistic for a while, I’m still learning more everyday and I’m always excited to hear y’alls thoughts!!

The day starts out like any other. 

They have a routine down, one that makes things a little easier on everyone, especially Lexi. 

They wake up without a fuss, to puppy kisses and sleep tousled hair. They eat breakfast, (oatmeal, because it’s the only relatively healthy thing that both Kara and Lexi will eat in the mornings). They get dressed, Lena in her most intimidating power suit, because some of the board members seem to think she’s gone soft since becoming a mother and that is simply not the case; and Kara and Lexi in almost matching oxford sweaters. Their braids are even matching today, and Lena forces them into a mini photoshoot that’s quickly texted out to Alex and J’onn. Purses and a miniature Supergirl backpack are distributed and the dogs are put on leashes and then Luthor-Danvers clan is out the door. 

The walk to school is always one of Lena’s favorite parts of the day, with Lexi usually skipping along, stopping to ask questions occasionally about various objects - “Mama, what’s in that building?”, “What kind of tree is that?”, “Why can Supergirl fly?”; she’s heard mothers complain about their children asking constant questions, but it's taken so long for Lexi to feel comfortable enough to talk to them, that Lena isn’t about to stop her now. 

Today, however, is a silent day, with Kara holding Lexi as they walk so she can stare up at the skyscrapers without having to stumble along. At first Lena had tried to protest them carrying Lexi still, because all the parenting books had said things about ‘impeding development’ and ‘coddling’; but Kara had insisted because “Lee, she’s tiny, it’s not like she’s heavy! Besides, we’re making up for all the cuddling she didn’t get at the orphanage!” And who is Lena to argue with that? Because the thought of their little girl sitting at the orphanage all alone makes her tear up a little bit, even now; and the feeling of Lexi’s warmth hugged tight makes her feel like she’s being the mother she never had, (she can’t remember Lillian ever _holding_ her. So Lena doesn’t do anything but smile when Kara catches the little girl up mid-stride, it’s adorable, and it will make Lexi’s day a little easier. 

When they finally reach the school, Lexi heads into the classroom with two hugs and barely a word, leaving Lena with a worried feeling.

“You think she’ll be okay?”

“The city is a little loud today.” Kara offers, passing Lena’s free hand through the crook of her elbow. “She’s probably just a little overwhelmed. But the school is pretty soundproof.”

Lena cocks her head, trying to listen.

Traffic is a little heavy, and if she strains, she can hear the sound of construction work in the distance. She wonders briefly what it must sound like to Lexi with her tendency to have sensory overload, or Kara, with her super hearing; but then the sound of a siren breaks through her thoughts. 

Kara tenses up beside her, and she knows her wife is judging the situation. 

“Go,” she nudges softly, “Don’t forget school lets out thirty minutes early today.” 

“I won’t, I’ll try to bring lunch by if Cat doesn’t insist on completely changing layouts last minute again.”

She starts to make some quip about how she hopes ‘The Queen’ is in a good mood today when soft lips press against hers and all hope of coherent thought is lost. Soft hands cup her cheeks and fingers loosely thread in her hair. It’s quick, and chaste, but it still leaves her a little breathless as she opens her eyes to watch Kara power walk towards the nearest alley. 

She stares until she sees the blur of color shoot towards the sky, ignoring the people bustling around her. She swells with pride, and tugs the dogs toward L-Corp. 

If she were a whistler, she would definitely be whistling a happy tune today.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

Her morning is full of meetings, one right after the other - spaced only by Jess’ mini-briefings. It’s a little overwhelming, and she desperately wishes for a few minutes to herself, but it’s the only way she can make it home by six, and making it home by six is definitely worth it. 

Her eleven o’clock appointment is a skeevy old man who reminds her of some of Lionel’s old business partners - she makes a note to have Jess buy up his stock under an alias, the last thing she needs is to have her company associated with the likes of him. Once again, she’s grateful for Mac’s presence, people tended to stay in line with an intimidating looking Doberman snoring in the corner. 

Mr. Conner is in the middle of a rant about why he thinks L-Corp should invest in petroleum energy versus solar energy when the door to her office opens. She half expects it to be Kara, coming to rescue her from this horrible meeting, but instead it’s Jess, a concerned look on her face.

“Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, I’m sorry to interrupt, but Lexington’s school is on the phone. They insist that they need to speak with you right away.”

The urge to sigh with relief over having an excuse to end this meeting early is outweighed by the sudden panic rising in her throat. She turns to her guest.

“I’m apologize for cutting our meeting short, but I have to take this."

Mr. Conner looks like he’s about to say something derogatory when Mac lets out a soft growl. She swears that dog has a sixth sense for these things.

“Very well, I trust that you’ll take what we’ve spoken about into consideration.” 

It’s only years of training that enables her to keep a tight lipped smile.

“Of course.” She nods politely, waiting for him to leave the office before reaching for the phone on her desk. 

“This is Lena Luthor-Danvers speaking.”

“Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, there’s a bit of a problem.”

“What kind of problem?” She asks tersely, and she can hear the phone creak under her grip.

“Lexington has disappeared.”

Her heart catches in her throat.

“What do you mean, disappeared?”

“There was a short blackout, and when the power was restored, Lexington was unaccounted for.”

Every alarm bell in her head goes off, just as she looks up to see several intruders in black tactical gear and masks enter the room behind Jess. One of them slams a gun into her secretary’s head, sending her sprawling and another one steps toward Lena. 

“Hang up the phone.”

She hesitates. 

“Now, now,” A low voice threatens. “If you don’t want anything to happen to your daughter, you’ll come without a fight.”

The whole thing has Lillian Luthor written all over it, and she feels a swell of hate towards her adoptive mother. 

Of course things had been going too smoothly.

“I’ll come willingly, just promise you won’t hurt her.” she reasons, dropping the handset back into its cradle.

The intruder laughs.

“This is too easy, Lillian was right about the kid. "

Her heart clenches at the mention of Lexi, and she wants nothing more than to lash out at these idiots, but she swallows down her fury, knowing it will get her nowhere. She debates hitting the hidden panic switch on her bracelet but thinks better of it. If Kara shows up then she’ll take the kidnappers out, sure, but then they’ll have no link to Lexi. 

Her captors step forward and she extends her hands slowly, bracing for the cuffs. Really she’s been kidnapped so many times that at this point she almost has a routine. 

Only this time it’s different.

This time they have Lexi. 

This time there’s more at stake than just her life, or even Kara’s life. Kara is practically invulnerable, Kara is a superhero, a savior; but Lexi. . . 

Her mind flashes back a few hours to when Lexi was staring at her latest Supergirl book over breakfast, sleep-cowlicked hair sticking straight up - oatmeal dribbling onto her pajamas. 

She remembers the wonder on Lexi’s face as she gazed up at National City’s skyscrapers, chin bouncing against Kara’s shoulder as they walked along. 

She remembers the fierce hug, the tiny arms tight around her neck as Lexi bid her goodbye at school. 

_“I love you, Mama.”_

_“I love you too, Ma Chroi, be good.”_

She never thought the day would end up like this, and she’ll be damned if something bad happens to Lexi because of her family name. She feels the adrenaline pound in her chest, and she feels like she could rip apart mountains if protecting Lexi called for it.

Only there are no mountains, and now is not the the time. 

So instead she forces herself to remember all the important things that Alex has taught her over the years. 

_Deep breaths, steady hands, look at everything, remember everything - you never know when it might be important._

The zip-tie cuffs are too tight around her wrists, digging painfully into her skin, but she has little time to focus on that because there’s the sound of a helicopter outside her window and she’s being pushed towards the balcony door. She's pulled up inside the chopper, and she feels a wave of relief when they drop a dark bag over her head. It’s a good sign, hopefully one that means they don’t intend to kill her or they wouldn’t care if she saw where she was going or not. 

It’s still suffocating and claustrophobic though, and she feels a wave of nausea wash over her. She fights it down, trying to focus on what will happen once they get where they’re going. 

Lexi could already be dead. 

The thought slams into her from out of nowhere, and she feels the panic rise anew.

There’s no real reason for Lillian to keep her daughter alive, to her, Lexington is no doubt even more expendable than Lena. 

But there’s also no reason for Lillian to kill her, and surely she must realize that killing Lena and Kara’s daughter will only serve to bring down the wrath of the entire DEO - something she surely does not want. 

That calms her, because Lillian is evil, but she is a calculating sort of evil and she doubts the repercussions of killing Supergirl’s daughter are worth the gain. 

It’s a short ride, and she supposes there’s no need for them to fly around in circles to throw her off, because she has no idea where they’re headed anyway. It’s too loud and the turbulence is too shaky, and she finds herself wondering if they took Lexi in a helicopter as well, and if so, how the little girl fared. 

She finds herself being dragged, stumbling out of the chopper and onto steady ground, her legs still wobbly from the flight. The darkness covering her eyes does nothing to calm her, but she forces herself to focus her other senses. She smells salt, and rotten fish past the stale of the bag, and she thinks they must be at the docks, or at least the west side of town. She runs through all of the DEO camera access points, wondering if Winn can see her right now. She wonders if anyone even knows she’s missing, and she hopes desperately that they won’t rush into anything if they do - at least for Lexi’s sake. 

There’s the sound of metal clanging and creaking and she can feel the air change as she shoved along. They’re inside now, probably a shipping container or an office building - the ground feels solid, so she doesn’t think it’s a ship; although she can be certain since she doesn’t really have her land legs back. 

Her captors are silent, only the stern hand on her shoulder guiding her along. Eventually they come to a stop, and the bag is yanked roughly from her head; leaving her blinking into the sudden light. 

Lexi is the first thing she notices and she stifles a sob at the sight of the little girl sitting in a folding chair. She doesn’t look any the worse for wear, from what Lena can tell- chewing nervously on one of the stim keychains Winn had made for her, fingers flitting over the Supergirl book in front of her. She’s grateful that Lexi seems completely absorbed, she doesn’t want this to be any more traumatic than it has to be. Everything inside of her screams at her to move closer, but her wrists are still bond, and she doesn’t want to risk Lillian’s wrath. 

“Now, now, what kind of family reunion is this if she’s all tied up, I thought I told you to release her cuffs when you got here. She’s not going anywhere, she’s too much a sap to leave without this one.” Lillian’s hand flicks towards Lexi and Lena fights the urge to say something sharp and biting because this is about more than just her now. 

There’s a moment of fumbling and wrists are yanked tight before there’s a low pop and she’s free, blood rushing painfully back to her fingertips. 

“Speaking of my granddaughter . . .” Lillian glides over to where Lexi is sitting, brushing a hand over her hair. 

“She’s not your granddaughter.”

Lillian just laughs, and the sound sends a tremor down Lena’s spine.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“If you hurt her . . .” She can’t bring herself to finish the sentence, because she does’t know exactly _what_ she’ll do if Lexi is hurt, doesn’t really want to think about it. 

“Oh, don’t worry, you and . . . Lexington? Is it? Are just bait. You’ll be released just as soon as I get what I want.”

Lena grits her teeth.

“Which is?” 

Lillian smirks in that awful way she always had when Lena just wasn’t quite good enough to live up to her standards. 

“Really, haven’t we been over this before? I thought even you would realize that I will not rest until I have rid this planet of it’s Kryptonian menace.”

“Oh I’m well aware, I just would have thought you might have moved on to more achievable goals.” Lena tilts her chin in defiance.

“Things are different now, this time . . . “ Lillian trails off, fingers reaching out for Lexi’s braid. 

“Don’t touch her.” Her voice is low and threatening, and even Lillian must hear it, because she backs away. 

“Nevertheless. It will all be over soon.”

“She doesn’t even know where I am.” She’s fishing, digging, and Lena hopes desperately it pays off.

“A bottom layer of inter-connected shipping containers, lead-lined, of course, so no pesky Super heroes can see inside. No on notices that these containers never leave the dock, and those who are easily coerced into looking the other way, it’s amazing what money can do, really.”

“Then let me call her, you know she’ll come.”

“Ohh, and risk you two having some sort of secret code? You may not be Lex, but surely even your smart enough to think of that?”

She steps closer and Lena makes a a conscious effort to stay put, even as Lillian reaches out for her hand. Slowly, her wrist is pulled up to eye level as Lillian studies her bracelet. 

“Now, where . . . is it?” Lillian’s fingers trail along her wrist, and she feels the hair on the back of her neck prickle. “Ah, this should do it.”

There’s no sound, nothing changes, but Lena knows without a doubt that Kara and the entire DEO know her exact location. Lillian drops her wrist and steps past her to the door. 

“All that’s left now is to wait. Hopefully it won’t take long, and you can still make it home for dinner.” 

Bile rises in Lena’s throat and her only hope is that Alex is able to hold Kara back from rushing in head first. Not a good chance, all things considered. 

“Make yourself at home.” is Lillian’s parting jab, and then she’s gone, dragging her goons with her. 

She’s alone with Lexi now, and she rushes over, kneeling down beside Lexi’s chair.

“Are you alright?” Lena whispers softly, trying not to startle her. 

Lexi looks up at her slowly, eyes red-rimmed and and her face blotchy from crying. 

“Hey, come here, do you want a hug?” Touching usually isn’t an issue, but it’s best to ask, especially after the drama of the day

Lexi nods carefully before sliding off the chair and into Lena’s lap. She isn’t sure how long they stay like that before she realizes that her own cheeks are wet and Lexi has finally stopped shaking in her arms. She presses a kiss to Lexi’s temple and holds her back to look her over. 

“Are you hurt?”

Lexi shakes her head before throwing herself back into Lena’s arms. 

“Jus’ loud.”

“Aww, I know, Ma Chroi, it’s alright. It’s alright.” She stands up as carefully as she can, Lexi still clinging to her - though the sniffles have stopped. 

A quick observation of the room tells her exactly what she was afraid of, no windows, and only one door. 

There’s no way out except the way they came in. 

She stares at the walls, thinking longingly of all the prototypes sitting in her R&D lab that would be so useful right now. But instead she has nothing, no weapons, no tech, hell she doesn’t even have any bobby pins. The room itself is practically empty - a table, some chairs, a few water bottles - nothing of any use. Lexi’s backpack is on the table but she know there’s nothing in it besides its bulletproof lining, a pack of peanut butter crackers, a few books, and a GPS transponder.

She grits her teeth. There has to be a way out of this.

The sound of the door opening behind her makes her jump, and Lexi shifts to look with her. It’s one of Lillian’s lackeys and she feels her stomach set on edge when he motions her forward.

“Follow me.” 

“Why should I?”

“Do you have a choice?”

He has a point, and she reaches for Lexi’s backpack before motioning towards the hallway.

“Lead the way.”

He doesn’t much, well anything really, as he leads her down a deserted corridor, taking several twists and turns before they come to a stop. They haven’t seen a single soul and she feels a gnawing feeling in her gut. 

“Your brother says hello.” He says, reaching back his fist, and she braces for impact only to have him slam it in the wall. A door pops open, and sunlight floods in, washing the dingy shipping container in a warm yellow glow. 

She stares confusedly.

“Lex sent-“ 

“There’s really no time Ms. Luthor, I suggest you and your daughter get to safety. This whole place is rigged to blow in about forty seconds.”

She doesn’t ask how he knows that - couldn’t even if she wanted to, because he disappears as soon he finishes his sentence. Instead, she readjusts Lexi as best she can and takes off, running clumsily towards the end of the row of containers. The sunlight is beating down, glancing off the pavement and straight into her eyes and she can’t even see what she’s running towards. There’s a blur of people, and she desperately hopes they’re dock workers and not Lillian’s people.

“Lena!”

It’s a voice that makes her want to fall to her knees in relief, but she can’t stop running because ‘rigged to blow’ can mean any number of things, and she isn’t sure what the blast radius is because she doesn’t know if they used C-4, or dynamite, or gasoline. She can feel the explosion as it begins shaking the ground behind her and she stumbles, only to have strong arms catch her up and Kara’s cape wrap around them. 

She feels the shockwaves as they ripple through Kara’s body and she clutches Lexi tightly to her chest. The heat of the flames likes the air around them and she’s grateful first hand for the heat proofing work she and Winn had put into the latest version of the suit. 

She doesn’t realize that Kara is moving them until her feet touch back down on the ground. She’s shaking like a leaf, and Kara gently pries Lexi from her arms, settling the little girl on one shoulder and pulling Lena into the other. 

“Hey, you're safe, you’re safe.”

Agents and police bustle around them but they stay still until Lena’s heart rate is back to normal and her legs aren’t shaking. She pulls back slowly, taking in the worry in Kara’s eyes and the way Lexi’s fists are clenched in a death grip on Supergirl’s cape. 

Not the ideal way to meet one’s hero to be sure. 

And she’s sure Kara is glad to be here, but she can see that she wants to be here as Lexi’s mother and not just the resident Superhero, and there is still a shipping container on fire behind them. 

She reaches out a hand to Lexi’s back.

“Come here, Ma Chroi, Supergirl has more people to save.”

Kara makes to to hand the little girl over to Lena but Lexi only clutches her tighter. 

Lexi’s voice is muffled in Kara’s shoulder, and Lena’s ears are ringing from the explosion.

She almost doesn’t catch it. 

“No! Mommy, don’t go!”

She’s sure the look of shock on Kara’s face matches her own. 

Kara tugs Lexi back gently, pain filling her eyes as she takes in Lexi’s tear streaked face. 

“Nothing gets past you, huh, little one?”

Lexi shakes her head, fingers reaching down to trace the House of El crest. 

“This has to be our little secret, okay? You can’t tell anyone.”

“Not even Aunt Alex?”

Lena cant help but laugh through her tears, of course Lexi’s first concern is sharing with her favorite aunt. 

“Nah, kiddo, I know all the good secrets already.” A voice sounds behind them and Lexi turns, the most excited she’s seemed all day.

“Aunt Alex!” 

“Hey, kiddo, let’s let your mom go put out this fire while we go play with some cool scanners, okay?”

Lexi thinks about it for a moment before turning back to Kara.

“Promise you’ll come back?”

“Faster than a speeding bullet.” Kara promises solemnly, and that seems to satisfy Lexi because she leans into Alex’s arms.

“Come on, Brainiac, you need to get checked out too.” Alex insists, leading her towards one of the DEO ambulances as Kara shoots off.

Alex has barely gotten started with her scans when Lena catches sight of Kara speed walking up in the clothes she had been wearing that morning, press badge dangling from her neck. 

She catches Lena up in a tight hug before leaning over Alex to press a kiss to Lexi’s forehead. Once they’re satisfied that Lexi is more than happy to help Alex with her checkup, Kara pulls her off to the side.

“So what was that, exactly? I got a call from Lexi’s school saying she had disappeared and then not five minutes later your alarm signal goes off? And then we track you here and you’re running from an explosion?”

“Lillian. She captured us to get to you; only Lex let us out, and I’m assuming he was behind the explosion.”

“Lex?” Kara’s eyes dart around the dock, “Is he here?” 

“No, I don’t think so, it was one of his soldiers.”

“How do you know?”

“He broke us out and led me to the outside and said ‘You’re brother says hello’.”

“What do you think it means?”

“I don’t know.” Lena shakes her head. “But to be fair, my brain is a little fried.”

“Well, you’re safe now, that’s all that matter, we can figure out the rest later.”

“Is Lillian . . . “ She gestures towards the smoldering pile of rubble where Lillian’s outpost had once been. 

“I couldn’t tell, there was too much debris, it’ll probably be a few days before we can sort everything out.” 

Lena shivers, and Kara’s arm wraps around her shoulder. 

“Are you okay?”

“Honestly? I don’t know. I was scared, for Lexi, and whatever trap they were setting for you. . . “

“You know what will make you feel better?”

“What?”

“Finding Nemo and hot chocolate.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Oh yeah, proven cure for all bad days.” Kara says confidently and Lena can’t help but laugh, tugging her wife around the ambulance just in time to see Lexi talking Alex in a Lollipop AND a sticker. 

“Everything checks out,” Alex reassures them, setting Lexi down on the ground and waving Lena up. “You’re next!”

“I’m fine!”

“Lee!” Kara starts and she immediately acquiesces because she knows that tone; it’s one she’s used a hundred different times on Kara after battles. 

She sits back and lets Alex poke and prod her until she’s satisfied there’s no permanent damage. 

“Do you want a sticker, or a lollipop?”

“So she gets both and I have to pick?” 

Kara and Lexi giggle at that, and Alex groans before passing Lena a lollipop and pressing a brightly colored smiley face onto her shoulder. 

“Happy?”

“Ecstatic!” She winks at Lexi and clambers out of the ambulance, groaning as she takes in the sight of dozens of reporters lingering around the police perimeter. 

"Maureen should be here any minute with the car.” Kara reassures her, “And Jess already arranged for James come and pick up the dogs and take them home.”

“Jess!” She suddenly remembers the sight of her unconscious assistant. 

“Is fine, a minor concussion and a nasty bruise."

She feels some of the tension ease from her shoulders, making a mental note to give Jess another raise. 

Tomorrow, there will be questions from reporters and phone calls from worried investors, and a long talk with Lexi about Supergirl; not to mention the hours spent tinkering with security systems; but for now, she’s alive and Lexi’s alive, Kara’s safe.

For tonight, that’s enough. 

And if she drinks two cups of hot chocolate and cries when Marlin finds Nemo? 

Well, no one but Kara is awake to notice anyway.


	12. The Bracelet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonian Lena headcanon: Taylor gives Lexi a bracelet as an anniversary gift and kara and Lena interpret it as a marriage proposal, because thats what giving bracelets meant on krypton. So when they see it they're like "Lexington Luthor Danvers you did NOT get married without even telling us" and its a cute little misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed it from Kryptonian Lena to regular Lena since I wanted to make it a full chapter! Hope you don't mind!

Lexington Olivia Luthor-Danvers is beyond ecstatic.

She's . . . she’s . . . 

What’s the English word?

Euphoric. 

Yeah, that’s it. 

Euphoric. 

Intense excitement and happiness.

She can feel it, tingling along her nerve cells, tapping her fingers against her thigh as she studies the interactive galaxy hologram in front of her. 

It’s her birthday, one of her favorite holidays. It isn’t like the winter holidays, where all of her family gets together and the laughter fills the apartment. And isn’t like her adoption day, where she just _feels_ so much and all at once. But still, it’s nice and people are nice, and she had brunch with Taylor that morning and her moms are on their way to take her to dinner. . . 

It’s a nice day, and she sighs happily as she gazes up at the planets and stars swirling around her. She needs to remember to get with Uncle Winn next time she visits National City so they can program in the new planetary system that was discovered last week. She could do it herself, but it's _their_ project, she can’t just fix it without him. Even if all it would take was a simple -

A knock on her dorm room door startles her out of her thoughts and she bounces up, throwing it open to reveal her parents standing in the hall. 

Kara is mid-sentence when she launches herself towards her ieiu. 

Her ieiu gives the best hugs - tight and warm and perfectly calming to her jittery nerves. They stand like that for a long moment, swaying back and forth with the force of their embrace before Lexi pulls back. 

“Happy birthday, little one.”

She grins at the nickname before turning towards her Mama, not hesitating as she pulls her into an equally fierce hug, the smell of expensive perfume flooding her senses. It smells like home, in a way that she can never replicate, and she sighs contentedly.

Some people (most people), would be scared shitless at the sight of Lena Luthor- Danvers standing in their doorway; all four inch stilettos, knee length trench coat and a tight bun, but Lexi’s never been able to see her that way. She has a healthy respect for her parents of course, but how can she be scared of someone who does all the voices (British accent included), when she reads Harry Potter?

“Happy birthday, Ma’ Chroi.” Lena whispers against her hair and she grins again before pulling back to tug them both inside. 

“I just have to get my shoes and we can go, Taylor is meeting us at the restaurant - she had a last minute assignment she had to work on.”

“No rush, the reservation isn’t for another half hour.” Lena smiles, gazing around at the hologram. “The Dewalt system isn’t in programmed in here yet.” 

“I finished working up the code for the planet scans yesterday, but I wanted Uncle Winn to help me program it in.”

“Ah!” Kara exclaims. “Speaking of Uncle Winn and Uncle James. . . “ She digs around in her purse for a moment before presenting Lexi with a small but beautifully wrapped package. “They said something about how they couldn’t send this through the mail.”

Lexi’s hand darts out to grab the package as she squeals in delight.

“Yes! The cheat code synthesizer we’ve been working on for Warlocks and- I mean, the totally legal, definitely not cheating . . . expansion pack.”

She looks nervously to Kara but her mother’s eyes are trained on her wrist. 

“What’s that?”

“What?” She raises her arm, the bracelet on her wrist sliding across her skin. “This?”

They’ve caught Lena’s attention now, because she shuts down the hologram and focuses on Lexi.

“Is that a bracelet?”

“Yes? Taylor gave it to me for my birthday.”

“Taylor gave it to you?"

She hasn’t heard her ieiu speak in that tone since she and Astraid ‘accidentally’ orbited the Earth.

Her heart rate quickens.

“Well, I mean she made it? She’s been taking a metallurgy class . . . “

Lena grasps her hand, gently bringing the bracelet up to eye level. 

“It’s a beautiful bracelet.”

To anyone else, it would sound normal, but Lexi can hear the slight tremor. 

Was she going to cry?

She wants to ask what’s wrong, but Kara’s voice interrupts her thoughts.

“Isn’t it a little soon for bracelets?” Kara’s hand comes up to adjust her glasses and Lexi does the same.

A fidgeting chain reaction Lena likes to call it. 

“I don’t think so? I mean we’ve been dating for over a year!”

Kara looks like she wants to say something but Lena’s hand on her shoulder stops her.

“I’m sure she has a perfectly good explanation for why she didn’t tell us.”

“Lee, our little girl got married and didn’t tell us! What’s a good explanation for that?”

Whoa, whoa, whoa.

Married?!

“What?!” She hopes the shock she feels is evident on her face, because there’s a lot of it. 

“We talk everyday.” Her ieiu looks so sad, and Lexi feels a pang of guilt, even if she isn’t sure what she did to cause it. “I just thought you would tell me about something this big. I mean, even if I don’t approve of your timeline, Taylor is a nice girl -“

Lexi knows that interrupting isn’t polite manners, but sometimes the situation calls for it; such as now.

“Do you - do you think I’m married?”

Her moms look at each other and then back to her. 

“You exchanged bracelets.” 

Suddenly, it all clicks.

“No, no, no, no.” She paces the floor, wringing her hands. “We didn’t exchange bracelets.”

“No?” Her ieiu looks a little less hurt, but the trademark crinkle is still there.

“No! She just gave me this bracelet, for my birthday, because that’s what human girlfriends do sometimes. Definitely not- I mean she doesn’t even know the Kryptonian tradition of giving bracelets, and even if she did, we’re not - I mean, I love her but - I’m not ready for that? And I would definitely talk to you guys about it first.”

“See, I told you there would be a perfectly good explanation.” Her Mama says, looking at her ieiu admonishingly. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara says, relaxing, and Lexi can feel her stress level go down. "I freaked out, you’re just growing up so fast and I just worry that we aren’t as close as we used to be.”

“I wouldn’t _get married_ without telling you! And I certainly wouldn’t get married at 19!”

“Good, because I would hate to have to ground you.” Lena warns her teasingly. 

“You can’t ground me at university.” Lexi laughs as she tugs on her loafers.

“Mmm, don’t tempt me Lexington Luthor-Danvers, I know the Dean.” 

Lexi can’t help but roll her eyes at that.

“You know _everybody_ , Mom.”

“Exactly, which is why we have reservations at the new Italian restaurant you’ve been, quote, 'dying to try’. Reservations that we’re going to miss if you don’t hurry up.”

“I’m ready! Unless you guys want to give my present now . . . “ She trails off, gazing up at them hopefully.

“Ha! Nice try. After dinner.” Kara shoo’s her out the door and the three of them head down the hall. 

“I can’t believe you thought I got married without telling you.”

“It’s your mom’s fault, she wouldn’t let me stop for a snack - you know how irrational I get when I’m hungry.”

“You ate an entire pizza right before we left National City!”

“So I haven’t eaten anything in almost two hours! I’m probably delusional at this point.” 

Lexi can’t help but grin and shake her head as they board the elevator. She may not be married yet, but she knows exactly what she wants it to look like when she does.

“Speaking of food,” Lena says excitedly, "I’ve heard this restaurant has a Tuscan kale to die for.”

“Aww,” Kara leans into give Lena a kiss and Lexi rolls her eyes, turning to stare pointedly at the door. "I think it’s adorable how excited you get over something that tastes so nasty.”

Yep. 

She definitely wants it to look like that. 

Because later that night, she knows Kara will end up with a giant plate of kale. 

And three servings of lasagna, of course; but isn’t that what marriage is all about? Compromise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, Lexi started college early - which is why she's about to graduate with a double major at 19, and she also has a single person dorm room because having a mom who is a billionaire tech genius CEO has it's perks!
> 
> And also I kinda struggled with this chapter because I'm so used to writing Lena POV, so let me know what you think! I might end up doing more Lexi POV chapters if ppl like them


	13. Sleepover at the DEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xxmadhattercharmedxx: Prompt for Lexi Chronicles. Kara gets injured as Supergirl for the first time since getting Lexi. Lena brings Lexi to the DEO to visit Kara. They are worried how Lexi will react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! as always, let me know what you think!!

"Where's YeYu?"

Lena tries not to be offended at Lexi's first words upon seeing her. She knows the little girl is a stickler for routines, and Kara is usually the one who picks her up after school. Still, the words sting a little, although that may have something to do with the fact that Kara is lying unconscious in the DEO med bay. 

And she has no idea how to explain to their daughter that her mother and favorite super hero was almost killed over National City today.

She doesn't know how, but she has to, because she refuses to lie to Lexi when Kara's life is hanging in the balance; it wouldn't be fair.

Blue eyes look up at her expectantly, and she gets distracted by how much they look like Kara's. It still amazes her how much Lexi looms like them, even though there's no biological connection. 

Sighing, she crouches down in front of Lexi. 

"Supergirl was in a really big fight today.” 

Lexi frowns as she processes Lena’s words, tiny forehead crinkling.

Just like Kara.

“Was it a bad guy?”

“A really bad guy.” Lena confirms, reaching for the dangling laces on Lexi’s untied loafer.

“Did Supergirl win?” Lexi holds onto Lena’s shoulders, extending her foot so Lena could tie her shoe.

“She did, but she got hurt, so that’s why I’m here to pick you up instead. YeYu has to spend some time with Aunt Alex and Papa J’onn so they can take care of her.”

Lexi’s frown deepens.

“Is she okay?”

Lena finishes the bow and looks up at Lexi, brushing the stray lock of light brown hair behind her ear. 

“You know how Supergirl gets her power from the sun?”

A firm nod.

“Well, she’s taking a long nap under some special sun lights right now, and hopefully when she wakes up, she’ll be all better.”

“Like a tanning bed? Amy says her mom goes to the tanning bed a lot, because she doesn’t like to sunbathe around people.”

Lena bites back a laugh at that.

“It’s a little bit like a tanning bed.”

"Can I see her?” Is Lexi’s next question, and she hesitates, unsure of how to answer. She can’t decide which would be more traumatic for Lexi; seeing her mother injured, or not being allowed to see her at all. She pulls out her phone.

Lena: How do you feel about Lexi coming to see Kara? I’m afraid it’s going to make her more worried if I keep her away.

There’s a short pause and then a response.

Alex: I think it would be ok. I mean Kara looks fine, she’s just wiped out.

Lexi is watching her patiently for an answer, and Lena stands up, taking the little girls hand.

“We can stop by for a few minutes, but that’s all. YeYu needs to rest. And besides, it’s a school night.”

“In bed at eight, lights out by eight-thrity.” Lexi sing songs, and Lena shakes her head with a smile.

It’s a short walk to the DEO, and Lexi fills it with chatter about her school day. Lena is used to getting this information while she prepares dinner, Lexi’s legs swinging over the counter while Lena cooks. It’s a bit different hearing it like this, Lexi weaving in and out of stories about her day with little distractions along the way. The dog that passes by them, the street performer on the corner - everything the least bit interesting pulls Lexi’s attention away. 

Eventually, they make it to the doors of the DEO. Lexi has been here plenty of times before, although never under such dire circumstances.

The guard at the door squats down to offer Lexi a high five. 

“Hey, Super Junior.” Lexi smacks his hand with a grin, and he raises to give Lena a sharp nod. “Mrs Luthor-Danvers.”

“Agent Jones.”

“Supergirl is still in the med-bay, do you need an escort?”

“No, thank you though.”

Another sharp nod, and he holds the inner door for them, bypassing the line of scanners and metal detectors. Lexi gazes around at the tall ceilings as they walk towards the med-bay, Lena’s heels clicking on the cement floor. 

The med-bay has changed quite a bit over the years, much of it through Lena’s own designs. It’s softer now, with mood lighting and a few of Kara’s paintings of Krypton on the walls. She’s spent a lot of time here in the past seven years, too much time if she’s being honest. Experience and attachment has made Kara more careful, but Alex is still a stickler for post-op scans and therapies. Lena appreciates all of it, because if Kara is going to go out and risk her life everyday, at least she has a good team behind her, and Lena has a comfortable place to wait on her to recuperate. 

She can see Alex standing over Kara through the half window wall, alternating between studying the tablet in her hands and Kara’s vitals on the wall monitor. The agent perks up when they walk through the door though.

“Lena. Hey kiddo.”

All of Lexi’s spunk that they’ve spent the past two years nurturing out of her disappears the moment she lays eyes on Supergirl lying on the sun bed. Lena begins to think that maybe bringing Lexi here wasn’t such a good idea. 

Lexi’s hand tightens in Lena's, and she leans forward cautiously, peering at the super hero.

“Come on,” Alex bends down and swings Lexi up in her arms. “I know it looks scary, but it’s sort of just like she’s taking a nap.”

Lexi reaches out a hand to trace the arm of Kara’s suit.

“Is she going to wake up?”

Alex’s gaze flits briefly to Lena before responding. 

“She will. We just don’t know when. Sometimes it takes a while for her powers to charge back up.”

“Momma said that’s why she’s in the tanning bed.”

Alex laughs.

“Yeah, it’s kind of like a tanning bed. Do you want to read to her? I bet she’d like that.”

Lexi nods, and Alex waits until she’s dug a book out of her backpack and gotten settled in the chair by Kara’s bed before walking over to Lena.

“How’s she doing?” Lena keeps her voice quiet so that Lexi can’t hear.

“She’s stable. It’s just a waiting game now. You know the drill.”

“Does it ever get any easier?”

Alex chuckles and bumps her shoulder.

“You know it doesn’t. How long are you staying? You know Kara does better when you’re around.”

“I don’t know, I need to get Lexi home.”

“Lena.” 

“I want to stay, I just don’t know if it’s good for Lexi to spend the night in a government facility while one of her mom’s is unconscious." 

“Said mom is a super hero, I don’t really think this is a normal situation.”

“The parenting books really don’t go over the super hero parent situation, no.” Lena remarks dryly. 

“Make it a sleepover.” 

“What?”

“We can make a pallet on the floor, Winn can rig up the projector to play a movie . . . I think it will be good for both of them. Kara gets to be around her family and Lexi doesn’t have to spend the night worried about her mom.”

“It’s a school night.” Is Lena’s only argument, and Alex quickly shoots it down.

“This happens what? Once every six months or so? It won’t kill her to miss a day of school. I’ll even write her a doctor’s note.”

Lena has no fight to put up to that, and she loses the battle with a sigh.

“Can you at least have someone stop by the apartment and feed the dogs, maybe pick up a few things?”

“Make me a list.” Alex responds, and Lena can’t help but think how smug her sister-in-law looks when she wins.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Lena isn’t sure what she expected a sleepover at the DEO to feel like.

Sure, she’s spent plenty of nights here over the years, but never with snacks and Zootopia playing on one of the walls. She keeps one eye on the movie and one eye on Kara’s vitals, knowing Alex is doing the same. Dinner was potsitckers and chicken on a stick - Lexi insisting that they have Kara’s favorite meal since she’s sick. 

Alex and Maggie have joined them for the sleepover on the med-bay floor, and J’onn stopped by ealierto sneak Lexi a Choco taco from his personal stash hidden in his office freezer. 

Lena is watching Lexi watch the movie, little arms wrapped around her giant teddy bear, when she feels a hand in her hair. 

“Hey.” 

Lena barely hears Kara over the movie, but Lexi’s head snaps around. 

“YeYu! You’re awake!”

Alex pauses the movie and jumps up, eyes running over the monitors.

“How do you feel?”

“No powers, but I’m okay. What are you guys doing here?” Kara’s voice is raspy as she sits up, shifting her hand to grip Lena’s.

“We’re having a sleepover!” Lexi volunteers. “Come watch the movie with us!”

Kara looks to Alex for permission, and the older Danvers nods.

“I think you’re out of the woods, but I’d like to keep an eye on you over night." 

“Here, I got them to pick you up some clothes.” Lena offers, and picks up one of the bags from the corner of the room before following Kara out the door. 

The second they make it to the DEO locker room, she practically leaps at Kara - sending them stumbling back into one of the rows of lockers. 

“Hey, hey. I’m okay.” Kara whispers soothingly, hands rubbing up and down Lena’s back. 

“I hate it when you blow out your powers. I hate seeing you lying helpless like that.” She mumbles into Kara’s shoulder, letting out the tears that she’s been holding back all day.

“I know, I know. I overestimated myself a little.” Kara holds her until she stops shaking, and its a few long minutes before Lena pulls back to frame her cheeks.

“Promise you feel okay now?”

“I’m starving? But I’m okay.”

“There are leftover potstickers, Lexi insisted we order your favorite.”

“Remind me to thank her for that one.”

“She was worried about you.”

Lena doesn’t mean for it to sound chastising, but Kara winces nonetheless.

“I can feel you guys, you know. There with me, while I’m asleep. It sounds cheesy, but it makes me want to wake up.”

She clutches at Kara again, not wanting to think about what would happen if Kara _didn’t_ wake up. She always feels so greedy in these moments, because Kara is the one who’s hurt but she’s the one who’s taking comfort. Soft kisses press against her hair, and she takes her time breathing in Kara’s scent until she’s interrupted by a familiar growling. 

“Sorry.” Kara says sheepishly.

“You said you were hungry.” Lena laughs, pulling to back to give Kara a sound kiss before passing her the sweatpants and t-shirt that Maggie had picked up on her stop by their apartment. “Hurry up and change, I’ll go heat up the leftovers.”

\- - - -   
Later that night, she looks over to see the light from the credits flickering on Kara and Lexi’s faces. Lexi replaced the teddy bear with Kara, and the super hero has her arm tucked tightly around Lexi. Their faces are slack in sleep, and Lena finally feels at peace for the first time since she saw Supergirl fighting on the news. 

She was right earlier when she told Alex that there are no books about parenting with a super hero. 

But she thinks they make it work.


	14. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umm-dont-have-1: Hey I've just finished rereading all of "The Lexington Chronicles," just can't get enough of Lexi, and the I was wondering what are your thoughts on Lexi beating Lena at chess? Commented by Earthling3 on FF.N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!! I’m always happy to hear when ppl like Lexi!! so here’s a little drabble!

“Checkmate.”

The word startles Lena in it’s unfamiliarity. She’s used to being the one saying it, not having it said to her. No one has beaten her at chess in a long time, not even Kara - who blames her losses on the fact that she grew up playing Kryptonian strategy games and that chess is so foreign.

Lena doesn’t lose at chess.

Especially not to her twelve year old daughter.

But there Lexi is across the table, glasses smudged and slipping down her nose. She pushes them up in a gesture that is purely Kara, but Lena only sees herself in the smirk slowly spreading across her daughter’s face.

“That’s not -” Lena cuts herself off, fingers steepling under her chin as she studies the board. “That’s not possible.”

“Mama, you’ve been beating me at chess since I was four, I know what checkmate looks like.”

Lena narrows her eyes at the sass, briefly wondering if she and Kara are fully prepared for the teenage years that are quickly bounding upon them. She doesn’t have much time to ponder it before her attention is drawn back to the board, going over the game, thinking over every move that let to her downfall.

“You lost when you moved your rook. That’s where I got you.”

Her eyes flash up to meet Lexi’s. She had hoped this was a chance win. That it was some sort of roll of the dice that had helped Lexi beat her.

But no, this was a cold, calculated maneuver.

She hears Kara’s footsteps in the doorway, and Lexi must too.

“YeYu! I beat Mama at chess!”

She watches as Kara’s eyebrows raise.

“Seriously? No one has beaten your mother at chess in at least fifteen years.”

“Well, it looks like I’m the new grand champion now!” Lexi announces gleefully, and Kara laughs.

“How about as a reward, you pick dinner tonight?”

“Yes!!” Lexi pumps her fist and bolts towards the kitchen for the takeout menus, leaving Lena alone with Kara in her defeat.

Sighing, she turns back to the table, mind going over every possibility.

“So, she beat you, huh?” Kara’s hand strokes her hair, and she leans reflexively into the touch.

“Fair and square.” Lena can’t help but sound disappointed at her final conclusion.

“Well, she’s growing up, things like that are to be expected.”

“I expect to have to teach her to drive and fend off potential dates, not for her to beat me at chess!”

“Lee, it was bound to happen, our little girl is a genius! Besides, she has a good teacher.”

Lena knows she’s being ridiculous, but she can’t help the tears that sting her eyes.

“She’s growing up too fast!” She garbles through the tears and Kara pulls her to her feet and into a bone crushing hug.

“Aww, baby. It’s okay! She’s always going to be our little one, even if she is better at chess than you now.”

She pinches at Kara’s side for the insult, but the Kryptonian barely budges, instead pulling her closer.

They stand like that for a long moment before Lena finally pulls back.

“Even if I'm sad she’s growing up, I’m still impressed she beat me.”

“I’m telling you, she’s a smart one, that kid!” Kara looks immensely pleased with herself, and Lena allows herself to share in the pride.

“Did you ever think we’d be here?” she asks, and Kara looks contemplative.

“Honestly? No.”

She allows herself to be pulled back into a hug, Kara’s chin hitting the top of her head when she continues.

“Any regrets?”

Lena laughs softly against Kara’s shoulder.

“Not in a million years.”


	15. Failing Physics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Lexi and Taylor meet - AKA the rom com beginning that no one asked for but I decided to write anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up but I'm going to try and go through my prompts on tumblr the next few days, and some of them will just be little short fics that don't get posted on here, so go follow me over there so you don't miss anything!

Taylor is failing physics. 

She’s not even exaggerating at this point, because it’s right there; written in red ink on her test paper. 

Forty-six.

She didn’t even know test scores could go that low. Granted she’s also never taken college level physics, so that probably has something to do with it.

Once again, she curses herself for forgetting to sign up for the mandatory science class until the last possible minute; because of course the only option that fit in with the rest of her schedule had been physics. Of course. 

Groaning, she watches the rest of the class file out, debating on whether or not she should cut her losses and drop out of school entirely or try and beg the professor for extra credit. She isn’t exactly sure what extra credit in a physics class would look like, but it couldn’t be THAT horrible? 

Right?

She watches as Dr. McGregor packs up his bag at the front of the class, debating. 

Just as she’s made the decision to throw herself at the mercy of the extra credit gods, she hears a voice. 

“Dr. McGregor! Hi! Ummm, I just had one question about the test - “

A figure laden with books steps up to the desk, drawing Dr. McGregor’s attention to her outstretched test paper. 

Lexi, Taylor thinks her name is.

That’s a lie.

She knows for sure that that’s what the girl’s name is, just as sure as she knows that Lexi is one of the reasons for Taylor failing her latest test.

It’s hard to pay attention when the prettiest girl she’s ever seen in her entire life is sitting just a few rows up. 

Lexi, with her dark brown hair, and her bright blue eyes, that stupid sunny smile that absolutely no one should have during an 8am class. She watches as Lexi’s free hand pushes her glasses up her nose before gesticulating wildly at the paper in front of her. 

Since she’s been spared from her begging for another few moments, she takes the opportunity to give her crush an appreciative once over. As flustered as the girl sounds, she LOOKS put together, from head to toe. The braid containing her hair looks nearly impossible to wrangle, and Taylor absently wonders just how long the other girl spends on her hair in the mornings. Her outfit just screams ‘money’, from the black designer button up and the brown Hermes belt and the black Givenchy pants . . . 

Taylor doesn’t even want to think about how much her loafers cost. Two month’s rent, probably.

She has to hand it to the rich girl though, if she didn’t know fashion, she would never guess that any of it was designer. It was subtle, and Taylor likes that. Not enough to flaunt, but enough that it probably kept the other rich kids off her back. 

Well other than the popped collar and the fact that she seems to be debating an answer to a physics test. That probably didn’t make them consider her less of a dork. 

A cute dork though.

She considers for a moment that she doesn’t really know much about Lexi other than the fact that she wears designer clothes, sits at the front of the class everyday, and that she never speaks to anyone other than the professor. 

Oh and that she’s insanely attractive, but Taylor would have to be blind to miss that. 

She’s startled from her thoughts by Dr. McGregor’s voice. 

“Now Lexi, I know that you’re only in this class because the Dean turned down your request to bypass it for the higher level course; and I’m also aware that he turned you down only out of spite because of his long standing feud with your mother, but that doesn’t change the fact that in this class we’re dealing strictly with Earth based physics. I understand that on Mars or even Vucarra that the principles determining the result of the test mentioned in question 7 would be vastly different, but this is about how the test would play out on Earth.” He chuckles. "Try to dial back your vast knowledge of extraplanetary physics for this class, please.” 

“Sorry, it’s just- the different systems got mixed up in my head, I didn’t want you to think that I didn’t understand the concept.”

“Lexi, you missed half a point on the entire test, you’re in no danger of me doubting your ability to grasp the concept of entry level physics anytime soon.”

That seems to appease Lexi, because she tucks the test paper in one of the folders balanced on her arm. 

“Thank you, sir.”

Taylor is standing before she even registers what she’s doing. 

Only her feet don’t take her up to Dr. McGregor’s desk, instead they follow Lexi out into the quad.

She isn’t exactly sure which part of her brain decided this was a good idea, but she’s going to blame it on the gay part. 

Sappho have mercy.

“Lexi?” She calls out, and the other girl stops and whirls so fast that her papers and books fly everywhere. 

Great way to start a conversation, good job Taylor.

“Oh, Rao! Sorry! I hope I didn’t hit you! I just have a really exaggerated startle reflex sometimes.” Lexi blurts out as she scurries around, picking up papers from the grass; and Taylor drops to her knees to help.

“Completely my fault, I didn’t mean to startle you!” She passes Lexi a stack of papers, pretending not to notice the electric current that passes between them when their hands brush.

Lexi clears her throat, but makes no attempt to get up or pull away. 

“Was there something you needed?”

Taylor doesn’t think she’s ever seen eyes that blue.

“Pardon?”

Lexi’s fingers brush nervously at her glasses.

“You called my name?” Her voice squeaks at the end and Taylor almost melts at the adorableness.

“Oh! Right, sorry. I just - well I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with Dr. McGregor, and well, I need a tutor.”

“A tutor? For what?”

She might think that Lexi is simply being mean, but she doesn’t think there’s a way to fake the look of genuine confusion on her face.

“Intro to physics? The class we were just in?” Taylor jerks her thumb back towards the door.

“Oh! Of course! Yeah, no, duh, I mean obviously -“ Lexi shakes her head. “The science center has a really great tutoring program, or I think there are some private tutors posted on the bulletin board outside the lab.”

“Actually,” Taylor hesitates for half a second before taking the plunge. “I was hoping, maybe, you could tutor me?”

She isn’t sure how to read the hesitation on Lexi’s face, so she stutters forward. 

“I mean you don’t have to, obviously, and I can’t pay you - because, well broke college student - but I work down at the corner coffee shop, and I can get you all the free coffee you can drink. Plus you’d have my undying gratitude for helping me not flunk out of college.”

A twinkle lights in Lexi’s eyes and one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows arches upward.

“I am running a little low on undying gratitude.”

Taylor doesn’t let herself imagine that Lexi is flirting.

“Well, if you can help me pass physics then you will have mine, I have no idea how you even understand what he’s talking about half the time.”

“Oh!” Nervous Lexi appears to be back, tilting her glasses once again before reaching out a hand to pull Taylor to her feet. “My mom has been teaching me physics since I was like, five; so. . . . it’s just kind of . . . ingrained in there, I guess.”

“Five! You were five when you started learning this stuff?!”

“Well, Mama and I would always be worried when my Mom was . . . out on assignment, so we did science experiments. It sort of became our thing.”

“You have two moms?”

That must strike a nerve, because Lexi straightens to her full height, and even though she’s shorter than Taylor by a few inches she looks menacing.

“Is that a problem?”

“No, no, of course not! Huge lesbian here.” Taylor points to herself, trying not to wince at her own sudden awkwardness. “Just wanted to clarify! It’s always nice to hear about other lesbians having families and succeeding - out there teaching their five year-olds physics!” Lexi seems to have relaxed, but she rambles on anyway. "What does your mom even do? That she knows so much about physics, and that she apparently has beef with the Dean of the science department at USC?”

“You don’t - you don’t know who I am?”

Of course she should have know that a person dressed like they belong in a fashion show for high end tomboy wear would have an ego.

“Should I?”

“Sorry! I didn’t mean it like _that_ ; I wouldn’t expect you to know who I am, I was just trying to say . . . .” Lexi trails off with a sigh. “Most people form opinions about me based on my family before they even meet me, so it’s just surprising to hear someone say they don’t know who I am.”

Taylor feels herself relax. Maybe Lexi doesn’t have that much of an ego after all. 

“Oh, well I can see how that might throw you off.”

“I wasn’t trying to be snobby or whatever, I just -“

“Lexi, it’s totally fine! I don’t think you’re being a snob! Hell, I don’t even think I’ve told you my name!”

“Taylor!” Lexi blurts. “Not that I’m creepy or stalky or anything, I just -“

Taylor saves her from whatever apology is about to come by extending her hand for a shake, warm and giddy off the fact that her crush knows her name.

"Taylor Mitchell, pleasure to meet you.”

Lexi’s handshake was firm.

“Lexington Luthor-Danvers, and the pleasure is all mine.”

Smooth. How could someone go from blubbering mess to suave in exactly 0.25 seconds? And -

"Wait. THE Luthor-Danvers? As in the Luthor-Danvers empire?”

“That’s the one.” As uncomfortable as Lexi may seem with her social status, there’s a hint of pride in her voice at the family name. 

“Well, I can see why your mom started teaching you physics at five!”

“She’s kind of a legend among science nerds, so since I’m a science major, pretty much everyone I’ve met here has already known about me beforehand.”

Taylor vaguely remembers ‘the Luthor-Danvers heir’ making headlines on magazines for some sort of scientific research a few years back and she vows to google it when she gets home. 

“Well, I’m an art major, and I know absolutely nothing about science; hence the failing grade in physics.”

Lexi’s mouth quirks upward.

“Right, well I can probably help you with that.”

“Like I said, undying gratitude.” She teases and Lexi starts to say something only to get cut off by a shriek echoing out across the quad.

“Lexi!! A little help here! This Dargorian poodle is a little out of control!!” A huge beast streaks by- one that resembles a St. Bernard only without the fur - dragging behind it a person on roller skates.

“Uhh,” Lexi begins stuffing her books into her backpack. "I - I have to go, that’s my cousin. Tomorrow at 1? Does that work for you?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Study date? Tomorrow at 1pm in the library, second floor?” Lexi slings the stuffed bag over her shoulder with surprising ease and Taylor tries not to drool.

“Oh! yeah, perfect!”

“Great! I’ll see you then!” There’s a blinding grin tossed in her direction, and then Lexi is gone, running after the animal and its handler.

Taylor still isn’t sure what possessed her to follow her crush and ask her for help; but it’s easily the best decision she’s made all week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know what you guys think about this one!! This is the closest to an original fic that I've ever written - all of the speaking characters are original characters - so i'm a little nervous!


	16. Bond, Lexi Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concept: Lexi and Taylor coming to an L Corp party. Lexi in a tux, Taylor in a fancy dress. And her moms are like omg Lexi. Someone says "you're the luthor kid?' and Lexi says. The name's danvers, Lexington luthor danvers. And Taylor is like it's hot in here now.
> 
> So, I'm loving Bond!Lexi. I feel like that ends up being how she is at some L corp parties. Now, picture this: after the scene you just wrote, imagine Lena and Kara reacting to their confident girl rocking the tux wit Taylor on her arm. And dancing, of course. Gotta have the dancing. And Maggie is like "someone is getting something tomight" and Kara and Lena are like ok dont make us think about that plz

“I’ll have a martini, shaken, not stirred. And a glass of champagne for the lovely lady.” The British accent is so well rehearsed that it almost doesn’t sound faked.

Taylor looks over to see Lexi leaning against the bar like she owns it - which, she kind of does, but that’s besides the point. The other woman looks insanely attractive, in a tux that hugs every curve in all the right places.

“Don’t you think you’re taking this James Bond bet a little too far?” She asks, because honestly, she might internally combust if Lexi keeps this up much longer.

“Astraid promised me that I could that I could have first pick of teams at the annual Thanksgiving family game day if I acted like James Bond all night; do you really think I’m going to pass up a golden opportunity like that?”

“They're not even here yet, how are they going to know?”

“Hey, I’m getting into character!”

Taylor rolls her eyes as the bartender hands over their drinks and Lexi passes over a hundred dollar bill.

“Keep the change.” The line is delivered with a wink, and she might feel jealous at the heart eyes the bartender is shooting at her date, but Lexi scoops up the martini with one hand and crooks her other elbow towards Taylor.

“What, don’t want to be a Bond girl for the night?”

Taking the offered elbow, she huffs out a sigh.

“Fine, but I get a fake British accent too.”

\- - - - - - - - - 

“Have you seen Lexi?”

Lena looks away from the ballroom to find Kara twirling around her.

“I haven’t, but then again, I just got out of a twenty minute conversation with Mr. Brown about how clean energy really is the cheaper option.” She feels the exhaustion in her bones just thinking about the seemingly endless conversation, but most of it floats away when Kara’s lips make contact with her forehead.

“Sorry, babe; merlot?“

She takes the offered glass with smile.

“Thank you.” Lena’s eyes scan the ballroom. “Do you see her?”

“Hmm … oh, wait, there she is.” Kara nods towards the bar, and Lena looks to see their daughter grinning up at her girlfriend.

“Why do I get the feeling that they’re up to something suspicious?”

Kara’s eyes narrow.

“Because they look suspicious.”

They watch in sync as Lexi and Taylor make their way towards them. They look nice, Lexi in her tux and Taylor in a light flowing dress that pops against the color of her eyes. Still, something seems off.

“Good evening, Mums!”

And that would be it.

Lexington’s greeting is tinged with a crisp, British accent and Lena sighs.

“Are you doing the James Bond thing again?”

“Why, I don’t know what you’re talking about. You may call me Danvers. Lexington Luthor-Danvers.” Lexi tosses back the rest of her martini and places the glass on a nearby table and Taylor giggles before doing the same. “Now if you need me, I’ll be on the dance floor.” She dips Taylor in an impressive move that reminds Lena of the thousands of dollars spent on dance lessons, and the two of them then glide off to the ballroom floor leaving Lena and Kara alone.

“At least someone is having fun?” Kara offers.

“What do you think Astraid bet her to get her to do that this time?”

“I don’t even want to think about it. They’re grown adults! Why do we even need to worry about it?”

“At least she found someone that matches her sense of humor.”

They watch for a moment as Lexi and Taylor spin on the dance floor before Kara takes her glass of wine.

“Come on Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, our daughter isn’t the only one with lady killing dance moves.“


	17. Happy Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> musiclover6 - I don't know if you're taking prompts or not but what are Kara and Lena's reaction when Lexington says "I love you" for the first time??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to get another chapter out this weekend!

"Alright, dinner has been eaten, bath has been taken, teeth have been brushed, dogs have been petted . . . so now it’s time for?” Lena trails off and raises an eyebrow at Lexington.

“Books to be read!” Lexi finishes their nighttime ritual list with a grin.

“Alright then, let’s go! Say goodnight.”

Lexi turns to Kara, little arms wrapping a chokehold around Kara’s neck, cheeks smashed together so tightly that Kara’s glasses tilt lopsided. 

“Good night, Little One, I love you."

“Good night, Mommy, I love you too.”

Kara’s eyes flash open at the words, and Lena feels her own heart pound in her chest. Lexi has been talking for a few weeks, but returning declarations of love is completely new. 

Although apparently a thing now. 

Her heart swells, impossibly so, and she feels tears sting her eyes. She cried like a baby after the first time Lexi spoke, and she imagines that this will be no different; although she hopes she can at least hold off the sobs until after story time. 

Kara’s eyes are glittering with tears as she turns to press a kiss to Lexi’s cheek. 

“Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams.” Lexi repeats with a returning peck, and then Lena finds herself being pulled down the hall to Lexi’s bedroom. 

It had been a ridiculously busy day at L-Corp, so she’s still wearing half of her business suit; the jacket and heels discarded at the front door. She’s grateful, at least, that the pants are comfortable, as she settles on Lexi’s twin sized bed. Reaching over, she turns on the night sky projector that she had designed with Winn, the ceiling lighting up with a textbook accurate depiction of the stars. It takes several minutes of fidgeting and re-arranging before Lexi is finally comfortable, and Lena can open the book she’d been handed. 

She’s two pages in to Where the Wild Things Are before her mind begins to wander. It isn’t difficult, after reading it every other night for almost two months, she could recite the entire book by heart if asked. 

She looks down to the toddler curled into her side, bright blue eyes locked on the book in Lena’s hands. 

_“Goodnight, Mommy, I love you.”_

The words repeat in her head.

Of course Lexi loves Kara.

Who doesn’t love Kara?

Kara, who’s sweet and kind and sunny smiles. 

Kara, who overindulges in both ice cream and displays of affection.

Kara, who’s lost too much and hugs too tight.

Kara the hero.

The second that Lena identifies her jealousy, she squashes it. 

How can she be jealous of her daughter choosing her wife? She would pick Kara over herself any day of the week, why should she expect Lexi to be any different?

She’s not jealous.

She’s indescribably happy. 

This life is better than anything she ever could have dreamed for herself.

More than she deserves.

“Mama?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you okay?” 

She looks down to see Lexi’s staring at her with wide eyes, and then at the book which she’s seemingly finished without even noticing.

Thinking quickly, she lays the book on the night stand and rises to her feet. 

“No matter how many times we read it, I am just always shocked that her makes it home before his dinner gets cold.”

Lexi giggles at that, and Lena grins, bending down to kiss Lexi’s forehead.

“Goodnight, gra ma chroi, I love you.”

There’s more wiggling and maneuvering; but finally Lexi is tucked in, and the lamp is turned off - the stars turned on a timer and still twinkling above.

She’s halfway to the door before Lexi’s voice stops her.

“Goodnight, Mama, I love you.”

She turns, taking in Lexi tucked to her chin in a Supergirl themed quilt, teddy bear snuggled beside her and Daisy asleep at her feet, Mac snoring in the corner. 

Lena was wrong, her life is Infinitely better than she deserves. 

“Sweet dreams, love.”

“Sweet dreams.”

She closes the door softly behind her and pads her way to the living room to see Kara staring out the window over the city. An arm settles over her shoulders and pulls her close as she steps up beside her wife. 

“That was unexpected.”

Lena nods, not trusting herself to speak.

“I mean I had always hoped it would happen one day, but I certainly didn’t expect it so soon.”

Lena shakes her head and Kara - seemingly concerned by Lena’s silence - turns to wrap her in hug.

“Lee, you’re crying.”

“So are you.” The words are muffled against Kara’s shoulder, and strong arms pull her tighter. 

“Happy tears.”

“So happy."


	18. Study Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Taylington chapter that nobody asked for, but I felt like I had to write before their first official date!

“Okay, you’re not focusing at all.”

Taylor blinks as Lexi’s hand reaches over to close her book. For a moment, she’s afraid that she’s been discovered- that her secret swooning has become not-so-secret. 

It’s not her fault, really. 

Her tutor looks ridiculously attractive, with her brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail and a loose black t-shirt over jeans that look impossibly soft. It isn’t fair, really, that she’s expected to focus on physics when a literal goddess is sitting in front of her. 

“If you stare at a textbook long enough, it starts to look like a foreign language.” Lexi continues, and Taylor feels herself start to relax. 

“It was close enough to a foreign language when we started.” She quips and Lexi grins. 

“Well, I think we’ve went over enough for today, it’s only our fourth session and we’ve covered most of the material for the next test.”

Taylor is tired of studying, and the clock on the library wall says 10:30PM; but she isn’t ready for the night to be over. Study dates with Lexington (the other girl’s full name, she had learned), are one of her favorite parts of the week; and she doesn’t want to say goodnight. 

Luckily, Lexi must feel the same way.

“Come on, there’s a twenty-four hour diner just down the street.”

Taylor can’t hold back her grin at that, and she packs up her books before taking Lexi’s offered hand. 

“Unless you’re ready to get some sleep?”

Lexi sounds a little unsure of herself, but Taylor shakes her head.

“Ready to get out of this library!”

Lexi smiles, and tugs her towards the stairs.

“I have just the thing.”

She tries to ignore the feeling of Lexi’s hand in hers, tries to avoid reading into the gesture. _Friends hold hands all the time._ The voice inside her head reasons, but her heart doesn’t listen, pounding erratically in her chest. The desk librarian waves at them as they leave, and then the cold of the night air is biting at her cheeks. 

“Do you wanna walk or ride?” Lexi asks, and Taylor’s gaze falls on a street bike parked on the cross street. 

“Is that yours?”

“No, I stole it from a guy on fifth street.” Lexi deadpans, and Taylor almost believes her, but for the smirk quickly spreading across her face.

“You ride a motorcycle?” She expects Lexi to blush, or at least fluster, but instead her smirk only grows wider as she passes Taylor a helmet. 

“My Aunt Alex taught me.”

“She sounds pretty cool.”

“She’s an FBI agent, and she’s pretty much the coolest aunt ever.” Lexi’s hands come up to check her chin strap, and she fights back a shiver. “All good?”

Lexi’s aunt is an FBI agent?! On top of her parents being famous? Geez.

“I think so, I’ve never been on a motorcycle before.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll do all the hard work, you just have to hold on.” Lexi promises, and Taylor’s heart flutters at the thought of what ‘holding on’ entails. 

Once Lexi is settled on the bike, Taylor steps on behind her, hesitantly gripping the waist in front of her. If she thought she was going to get away with that, it was wishful thinking; because Lexi’s hands hands reach for hers and tug them tighter before settling back on the handlebars and starting the engine. 

The rumble of the motorcycle drowns out the staccato beat of her heart, and they ease out onto the road. She tries to pay attention to where they’re going, but she quickly loses track - distracted by the streetlights flashing by. It’s a peaceful feeling, with a tinge of excitement for the unknown. 

When they roll to a stop a few minutes later, Taylor pulls off her helmet and looks around, confused. 

“This diner is like two blocks away from the library! We drove for like ten minutes!”

“I thought you might enjoy the scenic route?” The grin on Lexington’s face makes her wonder if the other girl is trying to impress her.

Or maybe that’s just wishful thinking.

The diner is one that Taylor has walked past on numerous occasions but never stopped at, and she’s a little surprised that Lexi knows it. It doesn’t exactly scream three star Michelin restaurant. 

Of course, she’s been consistently surprised by Lexi since they started studying together a few weeks before. 

Taylor’s learned a lot about her physics tutor. Like that Lexi loves flowers, and drinks copious amounts of coffee. That she prefers texting over talking on the phone, that she has a ridiculous number of patents for someone so young. And apparently that she loves hole-in-the wall diners.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t one of my favorite customers!” And older, gray haired woman exclaims from behind the counter when they walk in.

“Hi, Ms. Betty!” Lexi grins and takes a seat at the bar after pulling one of the of the stools out for Taylor.

_It’s just good manners._ She reminds herself, trying to ignore the way her pulse quickens at the chivalrous gesture.

“How’s your mother?”

“She’s good, she still talks about your cakes all the time.”

“And your other mother?”

“Wants to you to start internet delivery of your cakes so that mom will stop talking about your cakes!”

Ms. Betty laughs.

“Well, I think we both know that she can stop by and grab a cake whenever she wants - no internet needed.”

There’s something being hinted at there, but it slides just over Taylor’s head, and she’s being subjected to questioning before she can put too much thought into it.

“And who’s your friend here?”

Taylor would swear that Lexi’s cheeks color slightly. 

“This is Taylor, she’s my uh, study partner.”

Ms. Betty’s eyebrows raise, but she doesn’t comment. 

“Are you two ready to order?”

Lexi looks to her questioningly.

“Do you like cheese fries?”

Taylor nods.

“And miklshakes?”

Another nod. 

“Great! We’ll have two orders of cheese fries and two vanilla milkshakes please.” 

“Coming right up!” Ms Betty nods before disappearing into the back of the restaurant. 

“Milkshakes and cheese fries?” Taylor questions with a smile and Lexi blushes. 

“Is that okay?”

“Oh, definitely! I just never expected you to be a twenty-four hour diner person.”

Lexi grins. 

“I think you’ll find I’m full of surprises."

“Oh really?” Taylor can’t help but smirk. “I’ll figure you out yet. Twenty questions?”

“Twenty questions?” Lexi’s brow is furrowed in confusion.

“I ask you a question about yourself and then you ask me a question about myself. We each get twenty question. You’ve never played?”

“Oh, uhh, I never really had a lot of friends growing up? I was always kind of the weird kid. Just me and my books and my computers.”

It’s stated without embarrassment, and Taylor feels her heart break just a little. That having no friends is just a fact. 

“Really? I mean, you’re so nice, who wouldn’t want to be friends with you?”

“Well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m a little socially awkward.” Lexi offers a small grin as she fiddles with her glasses. “And sometimes, if I’m around too many people then it can be overwhelming. Too much stimulation and I kind of . . . shut down,” She taps her head. “Up here. Kind of hard to make friends when you hardly ever want to go out with them and the only conversation starters you have involve the equations for intergalactic space travel.”

“It sounds fascinating to me!”

“Once you’ve been to space . . . “

“You’ve been to space?! I have to hear about this!”

“It’s kind of . . . classified?”

“There’s a classified reason you went to space?”

“I mean it’s not as cool as it sounds.”

Taylor stares at her in complete disbelief, breaking her gaze only to thank Ms. Betty when she drops off their food.

Lexi finally cracks, a grin spreading across her cheeks as she twirls her straw in her milkshake. 

“I’m lying, it was awesome!”

“Ugh!” She blows her straw wrapper in Lexi’s direction, laughing when it hits the other girl in the cheek. “If I can’t hear about your awesome trip to space, can I at least ask what your favorite color is?”

“Blue.” Lexi offers without hesitation. “Yours?” 

“Yellow!” She lifts a fry, dripping with cheese, and oh my god; if they aren’t the best cheese fries she’s ever eaten. “Holy cow!”

“I told you.” Lexi smirks. “I know my food.”

“Obviously!” She mutters around another fry.

“Speaking of food, what’s your favorite?”

“Hey, it’s my turn!” She protests, but Lexi just raises an eyebrow. “Fine, is it a cop out if I say pizza? Although I do love sushi, it’s kind of a tie. What’s yours?”

“Hmm. . . “ Lexi taps her chin thoughtfully. “I’m going to have to go with mom’s pancakes.”

“Which mom?”

“Oh, Mama - Lena; Mom doesn’t really cook. Well, she doesn’t really cook things that are edible.”

“You’re telling me that Lena Luthor-Danvers, CEO of one of the top tech companies in the world, cooks pancakes?”

“She makes a really good grilled cheese sandwich, too.”

The look on Taylor’s face must communicate her disbelief, because Lexi laughs. 

“She’s really not as much of a hardass as people think. I mean, at work she is, but at home she’s just . . . Mama. Who makes pancakes and lets me blow up science experiments in her kitchen.”

“That’s kinda cool, I guess it’s just hard to think about public figures like that as normal people.”

“Well, I don’t know about ‘normal’, but we do eat pancakes.” Lexi teases. "What about your family? What are they like?”

“It’s just me and my dad! My mom died when I was a baby, so it’s just us.”

“I’m sorry.” Lexi apologizes, but Taylor waves her off.

“It was a long time ago, I don’t even remember her.”

“Still, I know how hard it is to lose people. Even people you don’t remember.” A look passes over her face, but it’s quickly gone. “What does your dad do?"

"He’s a real estate agent, and sometimes he flips houses in his spare time. He lets me do all the painting, I spent so many hours growing up painting his project houses - it’s very relaxing. I mean I love painting scenery, but there’s something to be said for just covering a room in a solid coat of paint.”

She looks over to see Lexi watching her, a small smile on her face - one that Taylor can’t quite translate. 

“What’s your favorite type of art then? Painting?”

“Hmm, I have to say pottery. I love the feeling of making something, feeling it take shape under your hands. What about you? Any art hobbies?”

“Do coloring books count?”

They both laugh at that, and before they know it, another hour passes in easy conversation until Taylor catches sight of the clock and groans.

“What?”

“It’s past midnight and I have the early shift at the coffee shop tomorrow.” She wishes she could stay here all night, talking and laughing with Lexi; but she knows if she doesn’t get at least some sleep then she’ll regret it. 

“Come on, I’ll drive you home.” Lexi tosses what looks to be a hundred dollar bill on the counter amongst their empty plates before standing up. 

It feels so much like a date that she almost questions it, but it’s late and she’s tired, and maybe she’s overthinking things. So instead, she lets Lexi open the door for her and tries not to swoon when Lexi pulls her arms tight around her again once they're on the bike. It seems like just a few seconds before their pulling up in front of her dormitory, Lexi ignoring the rules at the late hour and pulling right up on the sidewalk before turning off the engine. 

If Taylor’s legs are wobbly when she steps to the ground, she tells herself it’s because of the ride, and definitely not because she’s spent the past few minutes pressed up against her crush. 

“Thanks for the study session.” She passes her helmet back to Lexi. “And the late night snack.” 

“Anytime.” Lexi promises with a grin.

She isn’t sure why the other girl has taken her helmet off too, but she doesn’t dwell on it, because Lexi’s eyes are so startlingly blue in moonlight that she can’t really think too hard about anything. 

“You should come by for coffee before class if you get the chance.” It sounds almost desperate the her ears, but Lexi doesn’t seem to notice, her grin only widening. 

“I will definitely do that.”

“Good! I’ll see you tomorrow then!” Before she can second guess herself, she leans forward, brushing her lips against Lexi’s cheek. “Goodnight.”

She doesn’t wait for a reaction, just takes off towards the dorm, but she doesn’t miss the way Lexi calls after softly.

“Goodnight, Taylor.”

She shivers, and it isn’t from the cold. 

She doesn’t turn back until she swipes her student ID and the door opens, but Lexi is still there, watching to make sure she gets inside. She offers a small wave before heading in, and she sprints up the stairs, too impatient for the elevator. 

Ignoring her roommates slumber, she rushes inside, throwing open the curtains so she can look out over the quad. 

Lexi is still there, securing her spare helmet, but soon Taylor can hear the engine rev up and Lexi guides it back onto the street. It’s only after the taillights disappear that she closes the curtains and flops down on her bed, cheeks aching with a giant smile. 

“I know you’re like, head-over-heels and all, but could you please wait until tomorrow to gush about your study session with Ms. Perfect? Some of us need our beauty sleep.” Amanda’s voice is muffled by her pillow, and Taylor laughs softly.

“Okay, okay, I’ll save it all for tomorrow. Sorry for waking you up.”

Amanda mumbles something in response but Taylor doesn’t hear it, because she’s already focused on tomorrow. 

Tomorrow is going to be a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly sure how I feel about it, but here it is! Hope you guys liked it! Let me know!!


	19. Supergirl Goes to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - Okay but Lexi wanting to be like her mom and Lena finds her trying to wear her supergirl costume under all her clothes to school one morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and sweet but I felt inspired!

They’re halfway out the door when Lena notices. 

“Whoa! Hold up there, chickadee.”

Lexi freezes, and then her backpack slides down as her shoulders slouch. She finally turns, a look of forced innocence on her face as she meets Lena’s gaze. She looks every bit like a mini Kara, with her braids, and her glasses, and her mini oxford shirt, and her mini cardigan. She's wearing khakis though, instead of a skirt like her mother, because Lena doesn’t think Lexi’s ever worn a skirt, (and probably never will if she gets her way). 

Something else about her is a lot like Kara too, and Lena reaches around her daughter to pull the red fabric that’s sticking out of the back of her pants. 

“What’s this?”

Lexi shrugs adorably and reaches for her glasses. 

“Lexi. Take off the button up.”

She should be expecting it, really. 

But she isn’t; and that makes it all the more difficult to contain her laughter when Lexi sighs and reaches for the button of cardigan before (very seriously), ripping the snap buttons apart on her shirt.

And maybe she has Kara’s eyes and Kara’s wardrobe, but her flair for the dramatics is all Lena.

Her backpack drops to the floor, followed by her shirt and then as if the whole thing wasn’t extra enough, she pulls her glasses off and stares into the distance. 

The only thing missing is the breeze blowing through her hair. 

“Oh my god.” Lena mutters, bringing a hand to her eyebrows to cover the laugh that threatens to bubble up. It takes all of her boardroom training to keep a straight face, but she somehow manages.

“You can’t wear that.” she finally says.

It takes Lexi two hands to get the glasses settled back on her face, and she stares up at Lena with a pout.

“But, Mama, why? Mommy gets to wear her suit all the time!”

“Mommy has to be ready to go fight bad guys at a moment's notice. The only thing you should be worried about is which book you’re going to read next.”

“But I wanna dress like Supergirl!”

Lena kneels in front of her, unsure exactly how to proceed. Finally, she reaches for the clasps that secure the cape to Lexi’s shoulders.

“Alright, but no cape. I’m afraid it’s going give away your secret identity. I know you may be Supergirl out there -“ She gestures to the window. “But at school you are strictly Lexington Olivia Luthor-Danvers. Capiche?” 

“Capiche!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Kara (4:09 PM)** \- Any reason Lexi is wearing her Supergirl pajamas under her school clothes?

**Lena (4:10 PM)** \- Some battles are just not worth fighting

**Lena (4:11 PM)** \- Maybe you can teach her how to tuck the cape in. We were having some technical difficulties this morning

**Kara (4:15 PM)** \- I just can't believe you let her wear it to school

**Lena (4:16 PM)** \- Yeah, well, you try saying no to that pout

**Kara (4:17 PM)** \- I can't, it's the same as yours. That's why we're eating kale for dinner. Trust me, if I could say no, I would

And if the board members give Lena funny looks for laughing during the quarterly meeting?

Well, who cares, she's the boss.


	20. The Tooth Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - Kara, Lena, and Lexi losing her first tooth??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this to distract me from the angst fest that I’m working on! Hope y’all enjoy the fluff while it lasts!

“I can’t do it.”

Lena finally concedes and all but collapses back into her chair, the pouting face in front of her making her feel a wave of guilt.

“What do you mean you can’t do it?” Kara asks from behind her. “I certainly can’t do it! You have to do it!”

“Yeah, Mama! You have to!” Lexi pleads, and Lena almost caves.

“Why can’t you do it again?” She quizzes her wife.

“I just don’t think super strength and pulling teeth is a good combination! What if I pull too hard? Or pull the wrong one? Trust me, it’s better if you do it.” 

Lena narrows her eyes, trying to decide if Kara has genuine concerns or if she just doesn’t want to do it. 

Seeing no hint of trickery, she sighs.

“What if we get Alex to do it? She’s practically a doctor, she deals with this kind of stuff all the time!”

“She’s used to combat medicine, she’ll probably tie a string to the tooth and the other end to a door and slam it to yank it out or something.”

Lexi’s face goes white.

“Okay, okay.” Lena is quick to interject, “No Alex, I’ll pull it.” She rolls her shoulders, before breathing out a tight breath. “Let’s see if we can’t get this tooth out.”

“Yay!” Lexi jumps up and down, grinning, her front tooth wiggling so much that Lena is afraid (or secretly hoping), that it will fall out on it’s own. 

Carefully, she repositions the damp washcloth in her hand and reaches for the tooth, only to have Lexi’s tongue dart out, the tooth twisting sideways, barely hanging on.

Lena jumps back, nausea rolling in her stomach.

Teeth are not supposed to do . . . that.

Lexi and Kara giggle at Lena’s discomfort and she glares at them.

“Alright, do you want to do this yourself?” She offers the washcloth to Lexi and the little girl shakes her head furiously.

“No, Mama, I’ll be good!”

Lena narrows her eyes.

“By the name of the noble house of El.” Lexi promises in Kryptonian and Lena turns to Kara who’s trying not to laugh.

“Did you teach her that?”

“No, must have been Mother’s AI.”

She looks back to Lexi and the little girl gives her a toothy grin - all of them facing the right direction this time.

“Well heir to the noble house of El, let’s get this tooth pulled.” She reaches up again, washcloth covered fingers wrapping around the offending dentition. Steeling herself, Lena gives a soft tug and feels a pop. Her eyes widen comically, and she can see the expression mirrored on Lexi face as she pulls the towel away.

Excited hands tug at hers, pulling them down to six year old level as their two heads lean over examining the spoils. She expected there to be a lot more blood, but in reality the tooth was barely hanging on and blood loss is minimum.

“Whoa!” Lexi breathes out. “Is that my tooth?!”

Lena can’t help but grin at the slight slur that comes from a missing tooth.

“That’s your tooth!”

“Do I look different?” Lexi grins again, glasses slipping down her nose as she showcases the gap in her incisors.

“You look like a third grader!” Kara beams.

“But I’m only in second grade!”

“I know, but that’s what losing a tooth does for you little one!”

“Whoa!” Lexi looks stunned. “Can I have my tooth? I need to go call Aunt Alex!”

Lena holds out tooth after wiping off a smidge of blood.

“Here you go! Don’t forget to put it under your pillow so the tooth fairy can leave you money!”

Lexi frowns.

“Can you just give me the money now? I know the tooth fairy isn’t real!”

“What?!” Kara sounds shocked. “What do you mean, ‘the tooth fairy isn’t real?’”

“Uncle Winn told me the truth! I lose a tooth and you guys put money under my pillow.”

“Uncle Winn, huh?” Lena raises an eyebrow, already plotting on how to get Winn back for this one.

“That’s what he said!”

“Well . . .” Kara hedges. “If you put it under your pillow, you get ten bucks, if you take the money now, you just get five.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Consider it interest on your tooth investment.” Lena explains.

Lexi thinks about it.

“That’s a hundred percent interest for just twelve hours!” 

“I know, it’s a great deal, you should take it.”

“Okay, I’ll put it under my pillow so you can pretend to be a fairy.” Lena feels Kara start to protest beside her but Lexi continues. “Can I go call Aunt Alex now?”

“Sure, just don’t pick at where your tooth was too much, you don’t want it to bleed.”

“I won’t. Thanks Mama for pulling my tooth! Thanks Yeyu for helping talk her into it!” Lexi grins again before pressing a kiss to each of their cheeks and running off to her bedroom.

“Well, I know one thing.” Kara says once Lexi has disappeared. 

“What’s that?” 

“I am going to throw one Wislow Schott into space.” 

Lena can’t help but laugh at her wife’s serious tone, and she moves to toss the rag into the laundry before responding. 

“I’m not sure that’s necessary, darling. He just told her about the tooth fairy. To be honest, I wasn’t sure if she would believe it anyway.”

“I bought glitter, Lee! I was going to do a whole thing!” Kara pouts, and Lena stands on her tiptoes to press a kiss to the crinkle in her forehead. 

“Aww, I’m sure she’ll appreciate the glitter!”

“You think?”

“She’s still a six year old.”

"Can I use freeze breath on Winn’s computer?”

“Mmm, only if I can hack it so that when he finally gets it unfrozen he gets continually rick-rolled?”

“Deal!"


	21. Sometimes, Home Finds You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - Pleeeeeease write about Lexi getting told she is going to be adopted. And them bringing her home for the first time!! I love that little girl!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of many prompts I've received for this chapter, and I daresay it's probably my most requested fic! So I really hope it lives up to standard and you guys enjoy it! let me know what you think in the comments below!
> 
> **Important side note** \- there are TONS of kids out there who need a home, just like Lexi. Especially neurodivergent kids! So next time you're family planning, give adoption a thought!

The orphanage is so loud.

It's always loud.

And there are other kids everywhere, all the time. 

The only saving grace is that they had eventually stopped trying to talk to her or get her to play once they realized she had no interest in talking to them. It’s not that she didn’t want to, really; she just didn’t know what to say, or how to play their games, or how to stand being around them when they were always so . . . loud. It's stressful, and she’d much rather spend her time reading, or coloring. And the other kids are mostly happy to leave her to it - for that she's grateful.

None of them really like her, she doesn’t think.

No one ever really likes her. 

Her parents must not have liked her all that much to have left her in a place like this. Not that it's all that bad for an orphanage, but Lexi doesn’t have to be a child genius to know that an orphanage is a place to send kids you didn’t like. Or kids who didn’t have anyone else. 

_”Once you’re here, you never leave.”_ Hailee, one of the older kids had told her when she first arrived. Hailee had been adopted not long after, so there was some irony.

Lexington is still here though, almost a year later, so maybe there’s some truth to the statement as well.

Ms. Peggy used to read to her, in a soft voice that didn’t make Lexi feel like she wanted to clamp her hands over her ears a squeeze her eyes shut. But Ms. Peggy had left a long time ago.

Ms. Janice and Mr. Pete, they're nice enough, but she can tell they don’t really know what to make of her. They look at her like they’re studying her, with sad eyes and sad smiles, and she isn’t sure how to respond to that. 

So she doesn’t.

She hears the grownups whispering, hears words like ‘autistic’ and ‘mute’ - but she doesn’t understand what they mean. 

It’s just as well. 

She’s content to sit and read or color, and ignore the the children around her.

But some days, like today, they’re just so loud.

Too loud. 

She hates this feeling inside her, like her bones are vibrating and her insides are bubbling up and -

It’s too much.

Pressing her palms against her ears, she darts from the room, evading Ms. Janice and slipping out the door. 

The old building's hallways are a maze, but she knows where she’s going. 

The garden is small but quiet, and she loves it here - when she’s by herself, and that hardly ever happens unless she’s trying to escape from the noise. They always find her, but if she’s lucky, she gets a few minutes peace. 

She presses her back up against the giant statue, sinking down until she’s sitting cross-legged on the grass, hands still clamped against her ears, eyes squeezed shut.

* - - - - - - - 

Dr. Egrett smiles at them across the desk.

“So, this is the final bit of paperwork, all you need to do is sign here and you’ll be good to go!” 

“Actually,” Kara looks to Lena for confirmation. “We’d like a chance to speak to speak with Lexington first, if that’s all right.”

“Of course, just -“

A knock on the door interrupts him, and one of the teachers sticks her head in.

“Sorry to interrupt, but she’s in the garden again."

“Oh dear.” Dr. Egrett looks worried. 

“Is something wrong?” Lena’s fingers tighten around Kara’s. “Is it Lexi?”

“She’s fine, she just - she has episodes.”

“Episodes?” 

“Sometimes things get overwhelming for her she hides in the garden. It can take a long time to coax her back inside, I should go.”

“If you don’t mind, I’ll go.” Kara suggests and Lena nods.

“Very well, the garden is right this way.” 

* - - - - - 

Finally, the awful feeling inside her dies down, and she lets her rocking slow to a stop. Her hands slip from her ears to rest in her lap and her eyes blink against the afternoon sun. She doesn’t always get this much time to herself, usually Dr. Egrett or Ms. Janice has come to try and talk to her by now; and she hates that, hates how it adds to the noise. This time, the only sound is the fountain trickling beside her, and she glances around, suddenly anxious to be left alone. 

But Kara is there, watching her with a smile. 

“It got a little bit loud, huh?” The blonde woman whispers, and Lexi pauses before nodding.

“I used to have a a lot of problems with that when I was younger. Still do, sometimes.” She smiles again, and Lexi can’t help but smile with her. 

“Is it okay if I sit with you?” 

Lexi nods again. She likes Kara, and Lena. They’ve come to visit her a lot lately, and she wonders why. She’s heard the bigger kids talk, knows that grownups come and sometimes kids leave with them, but more times than not, they don’t. 

She tries not to get her hopes up.

They sit in silence for a long time, before Kara scoots down to lay in the grass, watching the sky above. Curiosity gets the best of her, and Lexi crawls over until they’re side by side, strands of black and blonde hair mixing in the grass as they stare up at the clouds. 

“Sometimes,” Kara says softly, “when I feel overwhelmed, I like to just watch the clouds go slowly by. If you’re focused on one small thing, it’s easier not to let all the things going on around you become too much."

“Plus they look like weird shapes sometimes, so that’s cool.”

“Like that one,” Kara points above them. “that one looks like a dog.”

Lexi follows her direction, and it does, indeed, look like a dog. 

“Or that one, it kinda looks like a dragon.”

"Or a bird.” Kara shivers. “I don’t like birds.”

“Not that you should not like birds, they’re not really dangerous or anything. I just . . . _don’t like them_.”

It’s a long time before another voice softly cuts through the silence. 

“You two look to be enjoying yourselves! May I join you?”

Lexi squints up into the sunlight to see Lena standing over them. She nods, grateful when Kara adds -

“We’re looking at clouds.”

“Ahh, well in that case.” Lena lies down on Lexi’s other side so that they form a sort of half circle, the crowns of their heads meeting in the middle. 

“That one looks like a carbon atom.” Lena says after a long pause, and Kara answers with a laugh.

“A carbon atom? Really, Lee?”

“What? It does!”

“You’re such a nerd!”

“Mmm, says the woman who’s read every Lord of the Rings book twice.”

“I’m a geek, there’s a difference.”

“Whatever you say, love.” Lena's shoulders shake in laughter, and Lexi can't help but giggle. 

"Oh great, you guys are already ganging up on me? We haven't even made it home."

Lexi wonders at that, but nothing else is said - at least about the going home part, and she tries not to let herself hope.

The next half hour goes by with Kara and Lena pointing out various shapes and images, complete with a mini-lecture on cloud composition and formation from Lena. Kara paints a picture of what clouds feel like, claiming Supergirl told her once, and Lexi can almost imagine that she’s up there, floating among the clouds. 

But like all good things, it must come to an end; and all too soon they're sitting up, pulling Lexi with them. She thought at first they were going inside, but instead they just sit, maneuvering so they're all in a little circle facing each other. 

“Alright, Little One, there’s something we need to talk to you about.” Kara starts.

“It’s nothing bad.” Lena promises, reaching out to pluck stray grass from Lexi’s hair. “You’re not in trouble.”

“Oh! No, nothing like that! I didn’t mean for it to sound like you were in trouble! It’s a good thing! Or at least, I hope it’s a good thing!”

Lexi watches them carefully. ‘Good things’ didn’t always mean good things.

“We know that you’ve been living here for a while, and trust me, I know places like this can be scary.” Lena clears her throat. “But we would actually like you to come live with us. If that’s something you would want.”

“You’d get your own room! And we have dogs, two of them! They’re not exactly like Krypto in your book, but I think you’d like them.”

“And I know it’s a lot to take in, and it would probably be a overwhelming at first, but you’ll have plenty of time to adjust - we promise not to rush things. We’d love to have you be a part of our family.”

They’re both staring at her, and it’s too much, too many thoughts, and too many feelings.

So Lexi does the only thing she can think of -

She runs.

 

* - - - - - -

“Well, that didn’t go as expected.” Kara’s voice is steady, but Lena can hear the pain in her words. 

“No, not really.” Lena lets herself be pulled up from the ground, and dusts off her pants.

“What do we do now?”

“I don’t really know?”

“I’m not sure what I expected to happen, but I certainly didn’t expect her to run away.” Kara worries her lip, reaching for Lena’s hand.

“Not exactly the desired effect.”

“I thought she liked us.”

“She’s been through a lot for someone so young. I’m sure it’s a lot to take in.”

A moment passes before Lena speaks again.

“I wanted to tell her about all the books we were going to read, and the chocolate chip cookies we would bake, and her Supergirl bed, and the little tiny desk she could color at, and how we’ve been so excited to have her; but I didn’t want to sound like I was bribing her. Maybe I should have said all of that.”

“Lee, you don’t have to bribe her, she’s not even three. Like you said, I’m sure she’s just overwhelmed.”

“So you think she’ll change her mind?”

“I don’t know, but she has to make the decision for herself.”

“I know, I know. I just . . . hoped she would choose us.”

Kara’s arm comes up to drape across her shoulders and she feels a kiss being pressed to her hairline. 

“I know, me too.”

“I guess we should go talk to Dr. Egrett, see where we go from here.”

Kara murmurs her agreement, and they make their way back to the old brick building, Lena’s heart growing heavier with ever step. When they open the door, Dr. Egrett is waiting on them. 

“So it seems there’s been an unexpected development.” He says without preamble.

“Not exactly what we expected, but maybe she just needs time to adjust to the idea?”

Dr. Egrett blinks at them.

“Time to adjust? She’s packing a bag!”

Lena meets Kara’s gaze, heart pounding in her chest at the implication of his words.

“I’m sorry?” She finally stutters out.

“Oh, it’s not all of her things, obviously.” He waves a hand. “Toddlers are not efficient packers. But it appears that either she’s running away or preparing to go home with the two of you immediately. As her usual response to stress is to hole up somewhere, not runaway, my bet is on the latter.”

“You think she wants to come home with us?” Kara stutters.

“Now, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, I know you were planning on returning for the child tomorrow after giving her tonight to adjust to the idea, so I understand if you would like keep that arrangement; however -“ 

He's cut off by a tiny blur of Lexi rushing past him but she pulls back and stops when she sees Kara and Lena. Her hair is a wild mess around her face, and her hand-me-down t-shirt is wrinkled and skewed; backpack over her shoulders and the Supergirl coloring book Kara had given her clutched in her hands as she stares up at them; bright blue eyes unblinking as a shy smile spreads across her face. 

Lena kneels down, motherly instinct taking over as she straightens Lexi’s shirt and brushes back her hair.

“Did you go get all this because you didn’t want us to leave without you?”

Lexi nods frantically. 

Lena feels Kara kneel beside her, knows without asking what their decision is - knows even before her wife speaks, one hand on Lena’s back, the other extending to Lexi.

“Well, come on, Little One. Let’s go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Important side note** \- there are TONS of kids out there who need a home, just like Lexi. Especially neurodivergent kids! So next time you're family planning, give adoption a thought!


	22. Important Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would it be when Lexi asks her moms "where do babies come from?" How old is she? How do lena amd kara react?

There sitting at a picnic table in the park, hunched over cheeseburgers and milkshakes when it happens.

“Aunt Alex?”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Where do babies come from?”

“Babies?”

“Yeah, like my friend Trist is getting a baby brother. Where’s he coming from?”

“Where’s he coming from?”

“Yeah, like can you buy them at the store?” Lexi’s brow crinkles in confusion.

Alex sighs, putting down her hamburger.

“It’s a process.”

“A process?”

“So your body is made up of cells, right?”

Lexi nods.

“And there’s like a cheat sheet, inside these cells called DNA. And that DNA tells the cells what they’re supposed to be and what color hair you’re supposed to have and how big your ears are, and how tall you’re gonna be, right?”

Another nod.

“Okay, so to make up a new set of DNA, like a baby, you have to have cells from two different people, and those cells come together and make a whole bunch of cells that grow into a baby. And that baby has to grow inside a person with a uterus.”

“Why?”

“’Cause … I dunno, kiddo, biology is weird. But then once the baby is fully developed, it comes out of the uterus to join the rest of us.”

“What if neither of your parents has a uteremus?”

Alex considers the question, stealing one of Lexi’s fries and swiping it through ketchup.

“Then you ask nicely if you can borrow someone else’s.”

“Oh.”

“And then sometimes people make babies and decide it’s better if someone else takes care of the baby. So then other people who want a baby, can have one of those babies.”

“Like the moms did with me?”

“Like the moms did with you! Speaking of the moms, why didn’t you ask them?”

Lexi’s shoulders drop and she sighs in the dejected way that only five year olds can.

“I did, Mama kept going on about love? and flowers? and Yeyu said something about a - a- birth matonic? So I thought it’d be easier to ask you.”

“Oh, well, anytime, kiddo. Now drink your shake before it melts, I want you as hyper as possible before I take you home.”


	23. Texas Hold 'Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> indigoldxx prompted - Hi I just finished The Lexington Chronicles (amazing by the way) I’m not sure if you’re taking prompts but I was wondering if you could write something where Lexi has a chance to individually bond with everyone on the family (Cat Grant) included?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've thought about the rest of the fam, but I've never played around with Cat Grant, so here you go!

The doorman still recognizes her.

Of course, who would forget her? She used to own the damn place.

Hell, she used to own half the damn city; used to have them all reading her magazines and watching her morning shows.

Things are a little different now, she supposes; although her name still graces the front of the building.

CatCo has added a tech magazine to it’s repertoire, captivating an entirely new audience that Cat was never able to capture when she was in charge. Kara ‘I-can’t-spell-basic-words-but-I’m-definitely-not-an-alien’ Luthor-Danvers is editor-in-chief of CatCo’s news magazine. And probably the most unwelcome change is the sight of high-waisted jeans staring her in the face from the fashion magazine cover displayed in the lobby; and she makes a mental note to ask Lena what the hell she was thinking when she approved that spread.

Her private elevator is apparently no longer private, and interns and reporters whizzing around her as she steps inside. The smell of twenty different cologne palettes makes her nauseous, and she cringes at the thought of how many germs are coating everything. 

No one spares her a second glance as she steps off the elevator, and it throws her off a little - she was half expecting Kara to be waiting on her with a lukewarm latte and a ‘Sorry Ms. Grant’. 

But Kara is nowhere to be found, and she weaves her way through the people, none of them casting her a second glance. 

She finally comes to a stop in front of the assistant’s desk outside Lena’s office. It isn’t Eve, and Cat wonders briefly if Lena fired her in the interim since Cat had left for Washington.

“May I help you?” The new girl asks, bright smile on her face.

“I’m here to see Lena.” Cat says without preamble, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. 

What _else_ would she be doing here?

“What was your name?” 

Cat grinds her teeth.

“Cat Grant? My name is on the building?”

“Ah, I see.” The assistant gives Cat a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. “Do you have an appointment?”

“Do I have an appointment? No, I don’t have an appointment.”

The nameless assistant holds up a single finger and reaches for the phone on her desk.

“One second.” 

Cat stomps her foot, Jimmy Choos tapping out a frenzied beat on the floor.

“Ms. Teschmacher?” The assistant speaks into the phone. “I have a woman here claiming to be a ‘Cat Grant’? Insists she doesn’t need an appointment to speak with Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.” 

She pauses, obviously listening to her instructions.

“Yes, but Mrs. Luthor-Danvers is down in photography. . . Mhmm . . . Yes. . . Yes, I understand.”

The assistant hangs up the phone, giving Cat a once over. 

"Mrs. Luthor-Danvers is in photography, I can take you down -“

“Does it look like I walked all the way up here only to have a second-rate assistant like yourself tell me I need go back downstairs again?” Cat lets every drop of venom that she has seep into her voice, but the assistant doesn’t even flinch. 

“Ms. Teschmacher was afraid you might insist on staying, very well,” She steps around the desk and opens the door to Lena’s office, gesturing Cat inside. “You can wait here, although I’m not sure when Mrs. Luthor-Danvers will be back.”

Cat doesn’t dignify that with a response, instead making her way into the office and discarding her purse in the chair beside the door. 

Once the door closes behind her, she takes in the sight of the office she once knew so well. She hasn’t been back since she sold the company over five years ago, and from the looks of things, the status quo is drastically different. 

The basic shape is the same, but the resemblance ends there. Once glass walls have been covered in some sort of high security tint, closing off the office from the rest of the bullpen. The television screens on the wall behind the desk are gone, replaced with a giant smart screen, no doubt useful, but entirely less dramatic than Cat would have preferred. 

The desk is different too, some sort of synthetic polymer that’s probably resistant to Kryptonian strength. 

Cat shudders; she doesn’t want to think about the implications of _that_ particular fact, so instead she turns to the vase of flowers.

They’re white, and beautiful, and no doubt expensive, and Cat can’t resist picking up the card still nestled among the blossoms.

_I know you said that I don’t have to buy you flowers for no reason, but what if the reason is that I want to? It’s not my fault that you’re beautiful, and a beautiful woman deserves beautiful flowers. (For the record, I would buy you flowers even if you weren’t beautiful, but as it stands, you’re the most lovely creature on twelve planets.) All my love, K.L-D._

Cat gags before carefully placing the card back and turning to the rest of the room.

The couches have been arranged in a corner of the room so that it almost looks like a living room, with children’s toys scattered on the rug and soft blankets draped over everything. A chess set graces the end table between the couches, and she’s pretty sure she spots a game of monopoly tucked on one of the bookshelves. There’s a giant dog bed in the other corner, and Cat shudders to think of the dog hair and pet dander lingering in the air. 

There’s water on the bar, and no M&Ms, so Cat shifts her attention to the mini refrigerator. There are juice boxes, kombucha, and a stack of takeout boxes, but nothing worthy of her interest. The cabinet reveals nothing better - gummy bears, protein bars and cheesy bunnies; and this is certainly not the office Cat Grant left. 

The half hidden closet is even more eye-roll inducing, stocked with a few power suits and a spare Supergirl suit.

Really, she expects such indiscretions from Kara, but she thought Lena was better than that - leaving The Suit out where anyone could see it. 

Sighing with the weight of responsible adulthood, she takes in the decorations. There are pictures everywhere, Kara’s art hanging on the walls and some shaky photographs of scenery that look like they were taken by a five year-old. There are pictures of the family, too - Lena with Kara, Lena with Lexi, Lexi with Kara, all three of them together, Lexi and Agent Scully. 

She feels odd, almost as if she’s back in a house that she used to live in and the current owners aren’t home. 

Luckily, she’s saved from the feeling by the familiar sound of boots on the balcony. She isn’t shocked to find Supergirl coming through the door, but she is shocked at what Supergirl is carrying. 

Or rather, who. 

Lexi is talking animatedly when she and her mother enter, but she immediately shuts up when she spots Cat.

“Ms. Grant!” Supergirl flusters, and Cat can’t help but smile because somethings never change.

“I didn’t expect you to be here!” Kara sets Lexi on her own two feet and reaches for the little girl’s hand instead. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Are you not happy to see me?”

“What? No, no, I just - I heard a fire while I was walking Lexi home from school and I was just going to drop her off with Lena.”

“Hmm, I believe her assistant said something about her being down in photography?” Cat supplies.

Kara’s smacks her palm to her forehead.

“Oh! Right! The spring photo edits! Shoot! I forgot!” Kara glances frantically around the office, and Cat easily picks up her thought process. 

“I can watch the child while you go play hero, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Are you sure?” 

“She’s just a child, I did raise on of my own, if you remember.”

“Thank you!” Kara kneels down, face to face with Lexi. “Are you okay to stay here with Ms. Grant for a few minutes while I go take care of something?”

Lexi’s eyes turn her direction, and Cat feels herself being scrutinized.

Eventually she nods and Kara breathes a sigh of relief before turning Lexi towards Cat.

"Thank you! I’ll be back as soon as I can!” The last of the sentence is yelled backwards through the balcony door as Kara takes off in flight. 

Once Supergirl is out of sight, she turns her attention to the little girl in front of her. 

She’s met Lexi before, once or twice, but this is their first time being alone together.

Frankly, Lexi looks just as un-excited about it as she is. 

She gives the girl a once over, taking in the dark braids and the smudged glasses. She’s dressed like a mini version of Kara, with her button down shirt and black pants, although the quality of the material looks a thousand times better than what Kara used to wear, and Cat supposes she has Lena to thank for that - at least someone in the Danvers family has taste now. 

Turning without a word, she moves to the refrigerator, taking out a juice box for Lexi and a bottle of water for herself. By the time she turns back around, Lexi is settled on one of the couches, socked feet barely reaching the edge of the cushion. 

The girl watches carefully as Cat moves to sit beside her, taking the offered juice box without a hint of a smile. 

Something else she's learned from Lena, no doubt. 

“So, Lexington, that’s a big name for such a little girl.”

Lexi only continues to stare at her.

“So, how does it feel being Supergirl’s daughter?” she tries again, unable to avoid her reporter tendencies.

Lexi’s eyes narrow. 

“Don’t worry, I know the big secret - I knew before most people, and I’m not going to start spilling the beans now.”

Lexi’s only response is to slurp her juice box, although her glare softens considerably.

“This would go a lot easier if you would talk to me.”

“Mama says I don’t have to talk to people if I don’t want to.” Lexis’ voice is strong and clear and it sets Cat back.

“Your mother said that?”

Lexi nods.

“Well, your mother is a very smart woman.”

“Yep, YeYu says that all the time.”

“YeYu? Is that what you call . . .” Cat’s voice trails off as she gestures towards the balcony door where Supergirl had disappeared. 

Lexi nods again.

“Interesting. . . Kryptonian?”

Another nod.

“Hmm, I bet she loves that. After all she’s lost.”

Lexi is silent, and Cat casts around for some form of distraction, eyes landing on the chess table.

“Do you play?” She asks, gesturing to the white and black pieces.

Lexi nods, and Cat is struck with an idea.

“What about poker?”

* - - - - - - - 

Of all the things Lena expected to find on her arrival back at her office; Cat Grant teaching her daughter to play Texas Hold ‘Em was not one of them. 

“So remember, this card is called ‘The River’, and it’s your last chance to make a good hand.” Cat explains, and Lexi nods studiously. 

“You have to make a bet before the card is revealed though, so you have to do a quick determination of the odds, like in-“

“Catherine Grant.” Lena drawls. “Are you teaching my baby girl how to play poker?” The door snaps shut behind her, and Cat glances up at the noise, wide smile breaking across her face.

“Well, I taught you, didn’t I?”

“Hmm, that you did, and that lesson hasn’t failed me yet.” Lena admits, watching Cat rise for the couch and accepting the hug the older woman offers.

“How’s Lexi?” 

“Better than you at that age! If we were playing for real money, she’d probably have me cleaned out by now!”

“That’s my girl!” Lena praises, earning a grin from Lexi. “So what is it that brought you all the way out to CatCo?”

“Oh!”Cat waves her hand, turning back to the game. “Nothing that won’t wait until we run out of gummy bear poker chips!"


	24. Lena Gets Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - I have this straight up head cannon about Lexi being a little cuddle bug with Lena, this is completely self indulgent but could you write a wee drabble about Lena getting hurt and Kara of course freaks but Lexi won’t let go of her mama and it’s like a thing™️

It’s happened before, a handful of times.

Assassins come and Kara isn’t there in time to stop them.

Or rather, she isn’t there in time to stop Lena from taking care of them herself.

She’s been training with Alex for years, and she’s pretty decent in the martial arts department; she can hold her own at least.

But she isn’t indestructible, like her wife, and she inevitably comes away with some bumps and bruises.

Kara always acts a little weird after it happens.

A little more doting.

A little more protective.

A little more clingy.

Lena doesn’t mind, knows it’s just Kara’s way of coping with Lena’s mortality.

It hasn’t happened in a long time though; probably because the number of attempts on her life have decreased significantly since they adopted Lexi - Lex declaring some sort of odd truce.

But it happened today, a disgruntled investor deciding that Lena needed to be threatened and roughed up a little bit.

Fortunately, the two guys he sent for the job weren’t expecting Lena Luthor to fight back; and it wasn’t hard to keep them at bay until security made it to her office.

Unfortunately, one of them was a south paw and managed a solid left hook to Lena’s cheek - leaving her with a nasty purple bruise.

Alex had insisted on taking her back to the DEO to get checked out, eventually determining that it wasn’t that bad and nothing was broken at least. 

Alex words don’t do anything to assuage Lena’s nerves though; because she knows that as soon as Kara's through with the alien threat across town -

“Lena!” The quick shout is the only warning Lena gets before the superhero is super speeding across the med bay to wrap her in a gentle hug.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry I couldn’t get there in time there was a - what is that?”

Tender hands tug her face to the side, Kara gasping when she catches full sight of the bruise blossoming along Lena’s cheekbone.

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry, I should have -”

“Kara.” Lena interrupts gently. “I’m fine, I promise. It’s just a bruise, ask Alex.”

Kara looks to her sister who nods in agreement before sinking down onto the stretcher next to Lena and wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her close. 

“I hate it when this happens.” She breathes out before placing a kiss on Lena’s hair.

“I know, but I’m fine, I promise.” Lena stiffens as a thought comes to mind. “Where’s Lexi?”

“Winn is picking her up from school today. He said he’s going to bring her here in a few.”

A sense of panic rises in Lena’s chest, because she can’t let Lexi see her like this. 

There aren’t many people that Lexi’s warmed up to.

Even fewer that she actively likes. 

Lena.

Kara.

Alex.

James.

Winn.

Maggie.

J’onn.

Eliza. 

Pretty much in that order. 

Not that Lena is trying to keep score and say that their daughter likes her more than Kara. 

But, okay, EVERYONE likes Kara.

Everyone. 

And people ADORE Supergirl. 

But no one particularly likes Lena all that much. 

Well, she has no doubt of Kara’s love for her. And she and Alex started off a little rocky, but they're best friends now. And sure, she and James didn’t get along great in the beginning, but they're better now! And Winn, Winn is her tech buddy. Eliza, hell, she’d treated Lena better than her own adoptive mother, so she really has no complaints there.

But Lexi, Lexi trusts her completely.

Lexi had no knowledge of the Luthor name, had no qualms about Lena’s name, or her money, or her history - but she loves Lena, completely and unconditionally. She trusts Lena to take care of her.

And it's a responsibility that Lena takes seriously. 

Only a part of protecting Lexi is protecting her from seeing the people she loves hurt. 

Now Lena has failed, miserably so; because one of the people Lexi loves the most is sitting in the DEO medbay with a black eye and a limp. 

When it’s Kara hurt . . . Kara is easy. Kara is Supergirl, and sometimes Supergirl gets hurt while she’s out fighting bad guys, and even when she does get hurt, the signs of battle rarely last for more than a few hours, most of them gone within a few minutes.

But Lena, Lena has no reason to be hurt; other than homicidal family members, and you can’t exactly explain that to a six year old. 

She can’t let Lexi see her like this. 

But she also can’t just hide away, because Lexi would ask questions, and that would probably be worse. 

“Mama! Yeyu!” 

And it doesn’t matter anyway, because Lexi is here. 

Kara meets her eyes for a moment before stepping aside, giving Lena a direct view to the little girl standing in the doorway, one hand grasped firmly by Uncle Winn. She looks adorable, as always, hair falling out of her braids and her school uniform slightly askew. Lena’s heart clenches as bright blue eyes fill with worry behind little glasses, Lexi tearing away from Winn to run towards Lena.

“Mama? Are you ok? What’s wrong with your face?” 

Kara swoops Lexi up in a bear hug, peppering kisses to her cheek and giving Lena a moment to think.

“Hello, Little One, how was school?” 

“What’s wrong with Mama’s face?” Lexi asks again, ignoring Kara’s attempt at distraction. 

Kara looks to Lena and she holds her arms out for Kara to pass Lexi over. Once, Lexi is settled in her lap, she speaks.

“Well, you know how you fell off the monkey bars last week and you bruised your arm?” 

Lexi nods.

“It’s kind of like that.”

“You fell on your face?” 

Alex snorts from the corner and Lena shoots her a look.

“Not . . . exactly. There were some bad men that were trying to steal something, and one of them hit me in the face.”

“Oh.”

“But your Aunt Maggie came, and put them in jail. So they can’t hurt anyone ever again.”

“Is it like when we got kidnapped?”

And Lena doesn’t want to attach the two events in Lexi’s mind and reopen old wounds, but the child therapist always says that Lexi can tell when she’s lying so . . . 

“Sort of like that, yeah. But they didn’t take me anywhere, I’m right here. And Yeyu is here now, so nothing bad is going to happen.” Even as Lena says it, she knows it’s as much for her own benefit as it is for Lexi’s.

“Oh.” Lexi is silent for a moment. “Does your face hurt?” 

“A little, but you know what would make it feel better?”

Lexi shakes her head.

“Ice cream.”

“Ice cream?!” 

“Does that sound good to you?” 

“Can I get two scoops?”

“You can even get sprinkles!” Lena promises with a smile; and Kara reaches to pull Lexi out of her lap so she can stand up, only for tiny arms to loop around Lena’s neck.

“I wanna stay with Mama.”

“You don’t want to ride on my shoulders?” Kara sounds almost offended, and Lena laughs.

“I wanna stay with Mama.” Lexi repeats, burying her face in Lena’s neck.

“Ok, chickadee. You can stay with me.” 

And Lexi is _heavy_ and Lena doesn’t have Kara’s super strength, but she manages, because she really doesn’t want to let Lexi go either. 

* - - - - - - - -  
It three days of constant snuggles - if Lexi is awake, she’s glued to Lena. School is the one exception, and Lexi doesn’t pitch too big of a fit about it.

Day four, and the bruise is mostly healed, reduced to a slightly yellow tinge around Lena’s eye. She’s prodding at it in the mirror when Lexi walks into the bathroom.

“Does it hurt?” Lexi asks before climbing up onto the counter.

“Not anymore, it just looks a little funny.” 

“Well don’t worry, Mama, it won’t happen again.”

Touched, but a little suspicious, Lena feels the need to question it.

“It won’t?”

“Nope. I talked to Uncle Lex. He told me to tell him if I ever needed anything, so I told him to make sure no one hurts you.”

Lena feels the panic rise in her chest, and she’s glad to meet Kara’s eyes in the mirror.

“You talked to Uncle Lex?” 

“I sent him a letter! Ms. Ramona lets us write letters during free time.”

“And you wrote Uncle Lex a letter?”

“Mhmm, so don’t worry, he’ll take care of it.”

* - - - - 

Kara, Alex, and Maggie use all of their resources, but it appears that nothing untoward has been put into effect. 

Just a little girl sending a letter to a maximum security inmate.

Lexi gets a formal reply - a letter promising that her request will be followed and a giant teddy bear; how Lex managed to arrange the delivery of a giant teddy bear from prison, Lena has no idea. But it’s safe, both Kara and the bomb squad declaring it so, and Lexi is happy.

Lena’s response comes the next day, in the form of a nondescript letter waiting on her desk.

_Lena, Your munchkin is concerned for your safety. I can’t protect you from the dangers your alien wife attracts, but I can assure you that no one paid by a Luthor will ever harm you again. Not even one of mother's goons. Consider it a truce in honor of the younger generation.  
Lex. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr! JediFighterPilot2727


	25. Artwork and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip-Dodge-Viper prompted- Can you do that as a one shot of Taylor doing exactly that. Leaving tiny drawings on Lexi's home door, her locker, her desk, the library table she studies at (like the nerd she is), etc.... and Lexi just can't help but fall more in love with Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't been updating as much as usual, but I've been busy working my #Taylington book!! Look for a title drop tomorrow on my Insta!! - https://www.instagram.com/c.j.waterford/

It started out as a classroom doodle, one she’d slipped into Lexi’s book bag to let her know she was thinking about her. 

Of course then Lexi had found it, and returned the favor with a single flower - blue salvia - the accompanying note had identified it. 

_"Thinking of you.”_

Was the only other thing the note said - that’s how it always was, just a single flower and a note with the name and meaning of the flower.

They started out fairly simple, declarations of thoughts and feelings that were easy to decipher. As time went on, however; well, Taylor never would have guessed that flowers could have such specific meanings. She had even ordered a book about flower meanings off Amazon to make sure that Lexi wasn’t making some of them up. 

She wasn’t, all of the meanings were legit, and Taylor found herself in awe of her girlfriend. Even if Lexi was looking up all of the flowers beforehand, it was still impressive. Not to mention romantic.

Definitely the most romantic act that Taylor had ever been on the receiving end of. 

(Lexi claimed that the flowers paled in comparison to Taylor’s sketches, but Taylor felt like she was just being modest. 

As time went on and the flowers had gotten more specific, the delivery method had changed too, the first had been delivered with a shy smile and fidgeting hands - 

_"Umm, so. I got you this, because umm, well, you said you were thinking about me; and that’s what blue salvia means - thinking of you. ‘Cause I do, think about you. Like all the time! Not - not inappropriately! Or in an obsessed way, or anything - just, you know, a normal amount. For one girl to think about another. In a gay way.”_

_As cute as the rambling is, Taylor doesn’t have the heart to let her keep going_

_”Lex, thank you, it’s perfect.”_

_And just like that, the nervous grimace is gone, replaced by a wide smile that seems to make Lexi’s blue eyes sparkle._

_“I’ll text you tonight?”_

_Taylor nods as she feels a dopey grin spread across her face, and Lexi’s smile grows impossibly wider as she leans in to place a quick kiss to Taylor’s lips._

_Lexi’s eyes study her for a moment longer before she’s gone, jogging off in the direction of the astronomy building - leaving Taylor to stare after her, dopey smile still firmly in place._

After that first time, the two of them swapping sketches and flowers became a regular occurrence, the delivery getting more and more sneaky as time went on. 

Lexi preferred to just leave the flowers where Taylor would stumble across them, occasionally enlisting the help of Mandy or other friends to deliver them personally. 

Taylor had resorted to tucking her sketches between the pages of whatever book Lexi was currently engrossed in. 

It worked out rather well, and she really hadn’t seen a reason to switch up her M.O. 

Until now. 

Because now, she has something that won't really fit between the pages of a book. 

It’s a 2’x3’ canvas of watercolor interpretation of ‘Le Bracelet’ by Erte that she had worked on for a re-imagined art project, one that Lexi had ‘oohed’ and ‘ahhed’ over as Taylor had worked on it. Of course, Lexi always had good things to say about Taylor’s projects -except for the ‘Mud on Canvas', that one was a disaster - but there was something different about this one. Something about the way that Lexi had studied the piece made Taylor want to give it to her.

But she couldn’t just hand it over -

_"Hey, umm, I saw you staring at this and I thought you might want it.”_

No, that wouldn’t work.

And that’s exactly how she finds herself outside Lexi’s apartment door, twisting the key in her hands.

Lexi had given her the key a month ago, to use when Lexi’s astrophysics class inevitably ran over and Taylor was left waiting around until she got out.

It made sense, and she had used it a couple of times since. The first time she had spent the time awkwardly sitting around the living room, waiting until Lexi showed up. As time went by, she had slowly grown more comfortable being there by herself, but still - nothing like this. 

She had never used the key to sneak in, hang up artwork, and sneak out without Lexi knowing. 

Mandy had assured her that the romanticism outweighed the creepiness, but still. 

She was going to get in and get out, that was her goal.

She had even arranged to meet Lexi in half an hour to ensure that the other girl wouldn’t try and go back to her apartment between classes and catch her in the act. 

All she has to do is go in, hang the picture, and leave.

Taking a deep breath, she steels herself, glancing down the hall before turning the key in the lock. 

It slides open easily, a fact that Taylor always finds slightly astonishing, (her girlfriend gave her a key to her apartment and hasn’t changed the locks yet!), but she brushes it aside, stepping into the apartment and angling the painting so it won’t hit the doorway. The room is dark, except for the long windows, sunlight streaking through to bathe the opposite wall in a kaleidoscope of fractured light. 

She loves Lexi’s apartment, always has, and she takes a moment to soak in the feel of it before moving forward. 

It smells like Lexi, in that indescribable way that makes her heart race and simultaneously feel like she’s home.

It’s a feeling that she still hasn’t gotten used to.

She makes her way towards the hallway and the blank section of wall that she’d scoped out previously. It’s obvious enough to be noticed, but enough out of the way to not be too much of an inconvenience if Lexi absolutely hates it. 

She really hopes Lexi doesn’t hate it. 

On the downside, she hasn’t really put up much in the way of wall art. Her dorm room is decorated with posters and her dad had always taken care of hanging the decorations in the flip houses.

Still, she reasons, it shouldn’t be THAT hard. 

She has a hardware store bag of picture hanging supplies - she had pretty much walked through the store and grabbed anything that sounded easy to use and didn’t require any extra tools - so theoretically, she shouldn’t have any trouble.

Easy enough.

Only when she holds up the painting to measure the space out, she quickly realizes that it needs to be higher than she can reach.

Frowning, she ventures into the kitchen, picks up one of the barstools and drags it back with her. Kneeling on the stool gives her just the right height, and she laughs gleefully before digging in her bag for the hanging supplies.

Sticky sided velcro looks to be her best option, and she carefully reads the instructions before pressing the velcro to the painting. The problem comes when she presses the velcro to the wall. 

“What’re you doing?”

Lexi’s voice startles her, and she jerks back from the wall, only to lose her balance and find herself falling from the chair.

“Whoah!" Strong arms wrap catch her under the knees and shoulders, and she feels her heart rate accelerate - both from the fall and the unexpected presence. “Close call!”

“Lexi?”

“Sorry, you were falling, and, well . . .” Lexi shrugs, causing Taylor to shift in her arms.

“No, no, thank you for catching me.” Taylor assures her.

Their eyes lock for a long moment before Lexi clears her throat, gaze flickering to the half hung painting. 

“Sorry for breaking in to your apartment.” Taylor mutters, fingers playing with the collar of Lexi’s shirt. 

“Mmm, are you sorry for breaking in or sorry for getting caught?”

Taylor’s mouth works, studying the side of Lexi’s face until the other girl turns, one eyebrow raised and Taylor realizes that she’s been had.

“I gave you the key to use, you know. I just didn’t expect to come home and find you redecorating.” Lexi lowers her to the ground but keeps an arm around her waist as they both look at the painting.

“Oh, well, it was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Oh, you were surprised alright.” Lexi quirks, and Taylor lets the back of her hand smack lightly against her shoulder.

“It’s a little crooked.” She laments, tilting her head to the side. 

“Why’d you put it in the hallway, anyway?”

“Well, in case you hated it, I figured you wouldn’t have to look at it that much in here.” 

Lexi looks back to her, eyes rolling. 

“Really?”

“What? It made sense in my head!”

“Ok, well first, we’re going go eat lunch, and then we’re going to come back here and I’ll show you how to hang a straight painting - in the living room, where you can actually see it.” 

Lexi’s hand presses at her back, and she lets herself get guided towards the door, unable to resist -

“Well, the painting isn’t exactly straight . . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this chapter, please be sure to comment down below! It features my original characters which I plan on turning into a full length novel so any feedback I get is like gold! (plus it helps gauge interest - i don't want to write a book no one wants to read!)


	26. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on my Tumblr promt fest featuring -
> 
> "I fucked up."

“I fucked up.”

Kara’s words send Lena’s heart plummeting to her stomach. The expletive, paired with the way her wife is currently blocking her entry into the apartment is making Lena very, very nervous.

“Kara . . .”

“Look, Lee, before you get mad . . .” Kara’s gaze flickers in that way it does when she’s afraid of being scolded by Alex, and Lena takes advantage, sliding under her arm and into the penthouse. 

She’s greeted with a jaw- dropping sight.

Half-colored coloring pages are spread over half the floor of the living room, crayons rolling haplessly on the hardwood, Lexi’s impressive collection of stuffed animals is stacked quite haphazardly on the sectional, and there’s a long streak of peanut butter and jelly down the wall of the hallway - almost like Lexi had taken a bite of a sandwich and then proceeded to drag it along the wall beside her. Lena blinks, and only then notices the pillow feathers floating in the air covering every surface; she blows one away that gets too close to her face.

“Kara . . .” She repeats slowly. “What did you do?”

“I - I -“ Kara winces. “I didn’t know it had caffeine in it.”

“Didn’t know what had caffeine in it?”

Before Kara can answer, there’s a shriek of laughter and Lena looks just in time to see Mac rounding the corner, barreling straight towards them.

Not an unusual sight. 

What is unusual is the rider on his back - the usually reserved Lexington perched on his back like a jockey; his collar clutched in her tiny hands like reigns.

“Mama!” Lexi shouts gleefully when she spots, spurring Mac on faster. 

Motherly instincts have Lena reaching out, snatching Lexi off the back of the Doberman as he skids by, claws searching for traction on the wood floor 

“Mama!” Lexi exclaims again once Lena has her settled on her hip.

“Hey there, ckickadee! What did you get in to today?”

“Yeyu made us pancakes, and then we went to the park, and then we went to the library, and then we went to the coffee place and got smoothies, and then we came home and had peanut butter sandwiches and colored and had a pillow fight!”

Lena shoots Kara a look.

“A smoothie! What kind of smoothie?”

“It was green!” Lexi exclaims. 

“A green tea smoothie?” Lena asks Lexi but she’s looking straight at Kara. “No wonder you have so much energy!” 

Kara’s face looks apologetic and horrified all at once.

“What do you say if Mama goes and changes clothes and then we do some science experiments in the kitchen?”

“Science!” Lexi screams, wriggling to the floor and running, hands over her head towards the kitchen. “Science, science, science!”

“Are you really sure science experiments are the best idea?” Kara whispers. "Half the house is already a mess!”

Lena grins.

“Well, we have to pay for a cleanup crew anyway, might as well get our money’s worth!"


	27. Okay . . . This is New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Okay . . . this is new."
> 
> NSFWish btw

“Okay … this is new.”

Taylor looks down to see Lexi staring slack jawed at her bra covered chest. She was currently straddling the other girl’s hips, and she’d just pulled her shirt off.

Which, now that she thought about it was the first time Lexi had seen her without her shirt off.

“Too much?”

“No, no, just … umm wow?”

“Wow?”

“You’re gorgeous.” Lexi breathes, and Taylor can’t help but preen, leaning back slightly, hands braced on Lexi’s shoulders.

“Not that you’re not gorgeous with your shirt on, ‘cause you are! Just … wow.”

Taylor laughs, and Lexi’s eyes drift to her face.

“May I …?”

Lexi’s voice trails off, but her intent is pretty clear, with the way her gaze flickers back down to Taylor’s chest.

Taylor lets her hands trace down Lexi’s shoulders to her hands before bringing them up to her chest, her own heart pounding as Lexi’s fingers trace the outline of silk.

“Wow …”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah just - I think I might be having a heart attack - death by boobs.”

She can’t help the giggle that bubbles up.

“You’re such a dork.”

“Dork is good, right?”

“On you? Dork is perfect.”


	28. Is This What 'I Love You' Feels Like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - When Lexi knew that she was in Love with Taylor (since she isn't as useless as hers moms) 
> 
> Hate to break it to you, anon, but Lexi is pretty useless - as evidenced below!

It’s hard not to stare. 

It feels like there’s a timer that starts every time she catches sight of Taylor’s face and it ticks with every second that she spends staring. It’s like that whenever she looks at anyone, actually; but most of the time she’s able to time it and judge when she’s supposed to look away so that she doesn’t seem like a weirdo.

With Taylor?

It’s so easy to forget. 

The timer in her head is always drowned out by whatever Taylor’s saying, and it’s impossible for her to focus on anything but the way that Taylor’s lips move when they form the words and the way the lighting glints off her hair and how perfect her nose is. 

She’s definitely not thinking about her internal timer and how long she can safely soak in her girlfriend’s beauty before it becomes socially unacceptable.

So she really shouldn’t be surprised when it finally catches up to her. 

Taylor’s eyes shift from her history book to Lexi’s face so quickly that she doesn’t even have a chance to look away, caught like a deer in the headlight’s of her girlfriend’s questioning eyes.

“What?”

“What?”

“Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?” Taylor wipes at the corners of her mouth, searching for crumbs.

“Oh, no.” She can’t help but fidget in her seat, shifting awkwardly on the couch in her apartment that they're sprawled across.

“No?”

“No, nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

Lexi makes the mistake of meeting Taylor’s eyes again, quickly becoming distracted by the flecks of whiskey coloring around the pupils.

She nods, dumbly, but Taylor’s not convinced.

“What is it then?”

She shrugs, easy smile on her face.

“I just -

_I love you, that’s all._

She almost says it, it’s right there, it’s on the tip of her tongue, but she chokes it back.

“- I just - ah - You are just . . . So pretty.”

“Really? You sound unsure.” Taylor’s tone is teasing, but Lexi knows she’s right. 

“What, am I not allowed to admire my beautiful girlfriend?”

Taylor smiles at that, and she knows she’s off the hook, for now. She pecks a kiss to Taylor’s lips and settles back in to her calculus homework, pointedly ignoring Taylor’s gaze boring into the side of her face.

Outwardly she’s studying, but inwardly she’s panicking, trying to think about anything other than what almost happened.

She makes it through twenty excruciating minutes of avoiding looking in Taylor’s direction and trying not to act suspicious before Taylor finally breaks the silence, packing her study materials back in her bag.

“Alright, I’m nodding off trying to read this and all the dates are blurring together.”

Any other time, Lexi would jump at the opportunity to invite Taylor to stay the night, or at least offer to snuggle up an watch mindless television. But tonight she needs to think; preferably away from her girlfriend’s hypnotizing presence.

“Want me to drive you home?” she offers instead.

“Nah, I need to stretch my legs.” Thankfully Taylor doesn’t seem offended, standing up from the couch and leaning over to grab Lexi’s face in her hands.

“Thanks for dinner.” She pulls Lexi’s face to hers, smacking their lips in a kiss. “And for being my study partner.”

“Anytime.” Lexi promises, and she gets up to follow Taylor to the door. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course.” 

She physically bites her tongue until the door closes just in case any declarations of love try to worm their way out. Once she’s back at the couch though, her mind starts racing. 

Does she love Taylor?

Strike that, she knows she loves Taylor, who doesn’t love Taylor, but is she _in love_ with Taylor?

_I love you._

It’s something people say, all the time - to their family, to their friends, to their pets . . . to their girlfriends. 

She almost said it to Taylor just a few minutes ago.

But does she mean it?

The last thing she wants is to say something in the heat of the moment and have retract it later. 

Not that she _would_ retract it, but she would feel like a total shit for leading Taylor on.

She goes over ever interaction she’s had with the other girl over the past few months.

Is this what love feels like?

 

* - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Kara can feel Lena’s phone buzzing before it actually rings - knows that it’s on ‘do not disturb’ save for Jess, Alex, and Lexi. She can’t help the small shiver of panic that rushes through her as she hovers over her wife’s sleeping form and reaches for the offending piece of technology. 

Lexington’s name and smiling face light up the screen as ringtone starts playing, and Lena’s eyes blink open.

“Who is it?” she mumbles through sleep tired lips.

“Lexi.” Kara whispers back.

“Lexi?” Lena is already pushing to sit back against the headboard, reaching for her phone.

“Lexi?” She repeats into the speaker, “Are alright? Your mom’s here, I’m going to put you on speaker phone.”

“What’s wrong, little one?” Kara pulls herself up to sit beside Lena, fighting back a yawn.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize it was so late.”

“No, no, it’s perfectly fine chickadee.” Lena promises. “Are you okay?”

“I think so. I don’t know.”

“Are you hurt?”

“What? No, no, nothing like that.”

“What’s wrong?” Kara is buzzing, fighting every instinct that’s telling her to fly out Lexi and make sure that she’s alright.

There’s a long moment of silence, and the only thing that keeps her sitting there is Lena’s hand on her leg. 

Finally, a long sigh breathes through the speaker.

“I think I’m in love.”

She looks to Lena to find her wife looking at the phone with a soft smile, relief evident in the relaxed lines of her face. 

“Have you told her?” 

“What?”

“Have you told Taylor you love her?” Lena repeats.

“Oh Rao, I have to tell her.”

Kara can’t help but laugh at Lexi’s panicked tone.

“Calm down little one, it doesn’t have to be tonight. You can build up to it practice it in the mirror a few times first.”

“When did you figure it out?” Lena asks. 

“Tonight. Earlier. I almost just said it, without thinking, but I didn’t know if it was true, so I didn’t. But then after she left I just kept thinking about it and I realized it is true, which is good, but then I couldn’t sleep and I just kept thinking about her, and then I started freaking out, so I called you.”

“Why are you freaking out? You shouldn’t be freaking out, you should be happy.” Kara can feel Lena’s head lean over to rest on her shoulder so she adjusts her arm, wrapping it around Lena and pulling her close.

“Because what if she thinks I’m a creep? Or that I’m moving too fast? Or what if she feels awkward because she doesn’t feel the same way?”

“You’ve been dating for what? Four months? I doubt she’ll think you’re moving too fast.” Kara bites her lip to keep from laughing, thankful that they aren’t on video chat.

“And we’ve seen the way she looks at you, I’ll be very surprised if she doesn’t feel the same.” Lena adds.

“You think?”

“We do.” Kara promises, and Lena nods.

“So see, you should be happy.”

“Right, happy. Not nervous.” Lexi sounds exactly the opposite of her words though, and Kara has to offer -

“You want us to fly out there? Find a midnight snack to take you mind off of it? Your mom made chicken casserole, I think there’s leftovers.”

“No, no, I’ll be fine, thank you though. Sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night.”

“You know we don’t mind.”

“Anytime, chickadee.”

“Thanks, moms.”

“Call us tomorrow and let us know how it goes.”

“I will, love you guys.”

"Love you too!” they call out simultaneously, and as soon as the call ends, Lena collapses across Kara’s lap, eyes sinking shut.

“Ugh, I’m so glad it was nothing bad.”

“Me too. You really think she’lll get the courage to tell her tomorrow?” Kara asks, letting her fingers run through the dark hair splayed across the comforter.

Lena snorts.

“Tomorrow? She’s probably headed to talk to her right now. She takes after you with stuff like that.”

“Me? I would never-“

Lena’s right eye pops open, eyebrow raised in her signature smirk and Kara concedes.

“Yeah, you’re right, she’s probably halfway there.”

* - - - - - - - 

Lexi tries to go to sleep, she really does. 

She even changes into pajamas, and turns on her noise machine, tries to count sheep.

It’s pointless though, because her brain absolutely refuses to do anything but freak out. 

She’s in love with Taylor. 

And realistically, she knows that she’s probably has been for a while; but now that her conscious mind has recognized it, it won’t let her think of anything else. 

So she does what any rational person when they realize they’re in love with their girlfriend at two-thirty in the morning - 

She tosses her leather jacket over her pajama top, pulls on some shoes and hits the sidewalk. 

She expected to stop herself before she actually reached Taylor’s dorm room. She was hoping that the logical part of her brain would kick in and finally convince her that this horrible idea.

Instead, she finds herself standing outside Taylor’s dorm, trying to figure out what to do next.

She can go home, and try again to go to sleep; but she knows exactly how that will end up.

Or, she can go up to Taylor’s dorm, beg an audience, and spill her guts - and hope that Taylor isn’t too upset about being awakened in the middle of the night.

Under normal circumstances, the first option would be an easy pick - confessing her love in the middle of the night while she wears monkey pajamas and her girlfriend’s roommate listens in doesn’t exactly sound appealing.

But she knows that Mandy has already headed home for a long weekend, and she can’t stand the thought of going the rest of the night without telling Taylor the truth.

So, she gives in, sprinting across the lawn and swiping her student ID to open the door.

She takes the stairs as fast as she can, swinging herself around the corners and tugging herself up the banister. Skidding to a stop in front of Taylor’s door, she knocks too loudly - judging by the harried student that sticks their head out the door two rooms down to glare at her. 

“Sorry!” She whisper yells, waving apologetically until they roll their eyes and go back inside. 

Once again, she finds herself thinking that she probably should have waited until morning to come and make her confession; showing up with coffee and pastries would no doubt go over better than this - half dressed and waking up half the hall. 

Fortunately, she doesn’t have much time to bemoan her horrible timing, because the door in front of her swings open to reveal a sleepy looking Taylor. She’s wearing her glasses and an oversized band shirt that Lexi recognizes as her own, hair falling out of her messy bun and Lexi doesn’t think she’s ever seen anything so beautiful.

“Lex? You okay?” Taylor reaches out a hand to pull her inside, and she’s powerless to resist, feeling boneless and warm as she watches Taylor close the door.

“Lex?” Taylor asks again, and she’s beginning to look concerned now, so Lexi feels guilty when she can’t formulate a response.

She’s come all this way and now that she’s here, she can’t actually say the words she wants so desperately to say. 

So she acts instead, surging forward until her hands are locked on Taylor’s hips and she has the other girl pressed against the door. She can feel Taylor’s hands fist in her jacket, pulling her close. And they’re resting right above where her heart is stammering in her chest - but hey, at least her heart is still working, unlike her voice. So instead, she uses her lips for something else, leaning in until her lips are brushing Taylor’s; tasting her coconut chapstick.

She tries desperately to pour every ounce of her feelings into the kiss.

If actions speak louder than words, then she hope her kiss is screaming ‘I love you!’ so loud that it wakes up the entire floor. 

Taylor’s hands move from her jacket to loop around her neck and their lips move in practiced precision until every one of her nerve endings is tingling like she’s just been struck by lightning. 

She loves Taylor. 

She’s in love with Taylor. 

She has to tell her, and the words claw at her throat until she can’t breathe and she pulls away, gasping in lungfuls of air. She can’t resist bringing a hand to Taylor’s face, thumb reverently tracing the edge of her lips as their foreheads bump together. 

“I love you. I really, really love you. And you don’t have don’t have to say it back, and I don’t want you t feel weird or awkward, but I had to tell you. Because I almost blurted it out today, because even just looking at you makes me so happy that I want to say it. But the first time I said it, I didn’t want you to think I just said it in the heat of the moment, I wanted it to be on purpose. And so here I am, because I’ve been thinking about it ever since you left, and I had tell you because I just can’t hold it in anymore.”

“You’re cute when you ramble.”

Taylor’s eyes sparkle, and Lexi can feel the blush heating her cheeks. 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s one of the reasons I love you too.”

Lexi would swear her heart stops beating.

“I told you, you didn’t have to say it back.”

“I’ve been wanting to say if for a while.”

Her heart races back to life, and she can barely hear over it thudding in her ears.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Taylor repeats and Lexi grins.

“I love you too.”

Taylor brings together once again, and even though the kiss is chaste and has none of the heat from before, Lexi can still feel it’s importance. 

“Are you going stay and snuggle or did you just come to give wild declarations of love and then leave?”

“Oh, I’m snuggling.”

“Good, get over here, my blankets are probably cold now.” Taylor tugs her towards the bed and she sheds her jacket and shoes before squeezing in on the twin size mattress. 

And maybe its a tight fit for two people, (especially since one of whom has a habit of elbowing Lexi in her sleep), but as Taylor turns towards the wall and pulls Lexi’s arm around her, Lexi can’t think of anywhere else she’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you liked it, loved it, hated it
> 
> jk, don't tell me if you hated it
> 
> And come follow me on tumblr @ Jedifighterpilot2727  
> Or on insta @ c.j.waterford


	29. Astronautical Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - Just wanted to tell you how much I love the Lexington Chronicles and I was wondering if you could write a chapter on Lexington going up to space with Astraid and the aftermath of that. I would really love it if you did

"I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Astraid says, and Lexi can hear the worry in their voice.

“What do you mean? This is a great idea!”

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure my mom will kill me when she finds out about this.”

“Your mom is a scientist, she’ll probably congratulate you on our scientific adventure.”

“Have you even met my mom?”

Lexi only laughs, powering up the thrusters of the Kryptonian pod.

“We’re only going for a little orbital trip, it’ll be fine.”

“As long as you take the fall for it when we get caught.

“Fall? You mean glory, and yes, I will.”

“I don’t even have my learner’s permit yet, and you think flying an alien space craft is a good idea?”

“Astraid,” Lexi whines, “Please just this once, listen to me.”

“Fine, but when we get in trouble, it’s your fault.” 

“Fine.” Lexi agrees, and the pod slowly lifts off the ground. 

* - - - - - - 

“What the hell were you two thinking?!” Alex demands, prying open the top of the pod. 

“Wasn’t that awesome? We managed to orbit the entire earth!” Lexi says excitedly.

“You also managed to scare us half to death, so congratulations.” Kara adds, reaching in to pull Lexi out. 

Lena manages to look every bit the disapproving mother, and Lexi feels her confidence wane just a little bit. 

"We just took the pod on a quick trip around the planet!”

“A quick trip around the planet! A quick trip around the planet?!” Lena’s voice is low and steady, a sure sign that this was not one of Lexi’s brighter ideas.

“To be fair, they did make pretty decent time.” Winn chimes in. "I mean the record for fastest time orbiting the earth is -“

“Winn! Now’s not the time!” Alex stabs a finger in Winn’s direction, and he throws his hands in the air slowly backing away towards his computer.

She turns her attention to Astraid and Lexi.

“Do you two know how hard it’s going to be to explain this to news agencies? An unidentified spacecraft orbiting the earth?”

“Actually," J’onn chimes in, “It won’t be difficult at all. National governments have passed off alien spacecrafts as mirages and UFO’s for decades.”

“I got a lecture last week because I accidentally knocked over a street light while fighting a group of rogue robots, but they can take a spaceship around the earth and you don’t even bat an eye?” Kara whines.

“I’m sure Lexington and Astraid took every safety precaution. Right?” He looks at them sternly, and they both nod.

“Absolutely, Grandpa J’onn.” Lexi says, nodding. “I checked the calculations three times.”

“See,” He grins. “No harm, no foul.”

“Safe or not, you’re both grounded.” Maggie finally speaks. “I think I speak for all the moms when I say a month, minimum.”

Lena, Kara and Alex all nod their agreement, and Lexi’s shoulders drop just a little.

“Next time, maybe tell us before you decide to take off in a spaceship.” Lena reprimands gently, reaching out to wipe a smudge of dirt of Lexi’s cheek.

“Would you have let me go?”

“Most certainly not.” Kara slings an arm around Lexi’s shoulders, tugging her towards the door. 

“I don’t know, I think we could have worked something out.” Lena concedes, coming around Lexi’s other side and joining in the side hug.

“Lee! You would just let our little girl orbit the earth?!”

“I mean maybe? Now that I’m not _terrified for her life_ , I can think of a few good reasons for it.”

“We can discuss it over ice cream.” Kara gives in.

“We’re getting ice cream?!” maybe Lexi isn’t in as much trouble as she thought. 

“Don’t get excited, chickadee, this is ‘We’re glad you’re alive ice cream.’ But it’s also the last treat you’re getting for a looong time.” Lena warns.

“What if I told you I can use some of the data from the trip to solve the problem you’re having with the transponder on your atomic transmitter?” 

“Really?” Lena narrows her eyes in Lexi’s direction, humming when the girl nods. “Well, we might can negotiate that into your plea deal then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst, if you didn't know, I'm writing a book! More details on my tumblr! JediFighterPilot2727

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


End file.
